Cardmaster
by DoctorWhoXX
Summary: Jacob has had a hard life. His father was evil, his mother was abused, and he was forced to live on the street for 6 years before The Justice League found him. 1 year later, he has been put on the Young Justice team, and all the chaos it includes. But he never expected what would happen to him. I don't own Young Justice, but if I did, it would never have been cancelled.
1. Fireworks

**A/N: Alright, This is my new Young Justice story. I probably won't be describing what the characters look like outside my OC's, since you can just look them up. Now, without further ado, here's Young Justice: Cardmaster.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Wait. Six?" When I heard the Boy Wonder question the number of teammates, I chuckled.

"He means us 'glasses'." When everyone turned they saw me next to two Martians, one, an older guy, and the other an admittedly cute girl. I was 5'9" with greenish blonde hair, emerald eyes, and pale skin, wearing a dark blue and grey coat over a sleeveless black and blue T-shirt. What they didn't see was the almost endless supply of lethal and non-lethal gadgets I had at my disposal. Robin looked a little miffed at my nickname for him, but before he could retort, Batman introduced us.

"This is the Martian Manhunter's niece, Miss Martian. And this is Black Canary's protégé, Cardmaster." Robin scoffed.

"What kind of a name is that?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Say's the kid with the name of a sweet and innocent bird." He glared at me as I smirked, mentally urging him on. But the red headed speedster ruined the fun as he practically ogled Miss Martian.

"Welcome aboard. I'm Kid Flash. That's Robin, Aqualad. It's cool if you forget their names." I rolled my eyes as he didn't even glance in my direction. I then noticed the big guy in the black T-shirt hadn't said anything at all as Miss Martian started talking.

"I'm honoured to be included." As they started to crowd around us, I decided to bring him into the conversation.

"So what's your name?" I said as I walked over to him. He looked at me for a minute before talking.

"Superboy." Then I noticed his shirt.

"Ah. Should've figured from the huge red 'S' on your shirt." I chuckled. "What about your other name?" Now he just looked confused.

"What do you mean?" I frowned.

"Your 'secret identity'." I air-quoted. "Every hero's got one." He shook his head.

"Not me. I was grown in a lab, and the entire time I was just called Superboy." Now I just scowled.

"Well that isn't going to fly. Everyone deserves a name whether you were grown or born." I thought for a minute before an idea hit me. "How 'bout Connor?" He tilted his head a little.

"Why that name?" I mentally cheered.

"You look like a Connor." I deadpanned. Then I started giggling. "I've always wanted to say something like that. Now, let's meet Miss M." I said as I brought him over to the group. When we reached them, Miss Martian's shirt changed to a black and red version of her original clothes. She looked at the newly named Connor.

"I like your T-shirt." She said. Both me and Connor smiled a little as Robin elbowed Connor playfully and Kid Flash put his arm on my shoulder. Aqualad looked at us.

"Today, is the day." He said. I had no idea what it meant but it must've been important as both Robin and Kid Flash grinned.

_**July 12**__**th**___

A few days later, I had settled into the 'Cave', as we were calling it, along with Miss Martian and Connor. The others had left to try and recruit an old teammate, and were due back any time now. I heard the telltale female voice announce their return, but noticed the lack of an additional name. I went to the main room and decided to greet them. When I got there they all looked disappointed and distracted. I grabbed my gun and filled it with water bullets. Then I shot them. In the face. It was awesome, for me at least. Robin looked pissed.

"Hey! What was that for?" I shrugged.

"You looked like you needed refreshing. So I assume your recruitment mission didn't go as planned?" Aqualad nodded.

"He said our new position was to 'keep us busy and in our place'." I just looked at him.

"Does he even know what we'll be doing? I don't think he should ditch an idea just cause he doesn't like who set it up. Even I find that childish." Now they just looked at me. "What?" Kid Flash spoke up.

"We didn't think you could be that insightful." I glared.

"You've known me for less than a week. How much could you possibly know about me?" He had the decency to look sheepish. Then Aqualad stepped in.

"How has moving into the cave been?" I smiled.

"It's been pretty easy. None of us had very much to bring. All I had was some gadgets and clothes." It was at that moment that Miss Martian, who I had learned was named M'gann, came over.

"Hello everyone." I noticed she had an apron on.

"Have you been cooking again?" She nodded. I sighed.

"I told you; don't leave the food alone while it's cooking. It could-" I was interrupted by a large explosion coming from the kitchen. "…ruin the dish, and the building apparently." We all ran to the kitchen as I was debating putting up a warning sign for when M'gann was cooking. Probably giant neon lights you can see from space, just to be on the safe side. When we got to the kitchen the oven was in ruins. I turned to the Martian. "What were you trying to make?" She looked embarrassed.

"Chocolate chip cookies."

"With what exactly?" I deadpanned.

"Well, I couldn't find the recipe so I decided to add my own ingredients."

"Was one equivalent to napalm?" I asked. I saw her saddened look, but when I turned to the others for advice I found that they were all gone, and I could hear the zeta tubes activating again. Realizing I was on my own, I decided to stop teasing her. "Well, everyone starts off lousy at something. Just learn and adapt. That's really all you can do." She looked at me surprised for a moment as I went to the oven. I then turned to her.

"Want to help me fix this up?" She had a slight smile and blush on her face as she nodded. So we spent the rest of the day in the kitchen working on cleaning the oven. She used her telekinesis to lift things out of the way, while I did most of the actual repairing.

_**July 18**__**th**__** 11:16am**_

Me, Connor, Aqualad, and M'gann were in the main room wearing our civilian clothes when the zeta tubes activated. Robin and Kid Flash came running over to us. They spoke one after the other.

"Did you ask him?"

"What did he say?" Aqualad turned to them.

"He's arriving now." He replied. Kid Flash looked giddy.

"Then what are we waiting for?" He said as he dashed to the front doors. The others ran after him, while I just jogged along. I was the last one to get there, and Red Tornado had just landing.

"Greetings. Is there a reason you intercept me outside the cave?" I was wondering what the rush was myself, but I honestly expected a better answer than the one Aqualad gave.

"We hoped you had a mission for us." I just face-palmed, and I could tell Tornado wanted to as well. If he even knew what a face palm was.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." Then Robin stepped up.

"But it's been over a week. And nothing-" Red Tornado held up his hand.

"You'll be tested soon. For the time being, simply enjoy each other's company." Aqualad looked a little annoyed.

"This team is not a social club." Tornado had to concede that point.

"No, but I am told social interaction is an important team building exercise." He had a pretty good counterpoint. Score right now is badass Justice League robot: 2, whiny teens: 1. Red continued as he walked past us. "Perhaps you can keep busy by familiarizing yourself with the Cave." When he was almost to the cave, I overheard Kid Flash and Robin talking to each other.

"'Keep busy.'" Kid said. Then Robin continued.

"Does he think we're falling for this?" Then M'gann brightened up.

"Oh. I'll find out." She then looked at Red Tornado and seemed to be concentrating. Soon enough she sighed. "I'm sorry. I forgot, he's a machine, inorganic. I cannot read his mind." I decided to cheer her up. I pat her on the head.

"It's cute that you tried." I said with a smile. She smiled back to me. Then Kid walked up.

"Totally, it was a nice try." Then he leaned in to her. "So, you know what I'm thinking right now?" I rolled my eyes as the Boy Wonder elbowed him.

"We all know what you're thinking." He said.

"As does the rest of the planet." I added. Aqualad still looked annoyed.

"And now we tour the club house." M'gann spoke up again.

"Well, Connor, Cardmaster, and I live here. We can play tour guides." Everyone looked at me and Connor. I shrugged.

"Might as well. I need to take a break from my side project anyway." I turned to Connor. "How about you?" He shook his head.

"Don't look at me." The speedster didn't even hesitate.

"We won't." Then he turned to M'gann. "A private tour sounds much more fun." I raised an eyebrow.

"You do know I'm still going to be a part of this right?" Robin then joined in.

"Sh-she never said private." Before the situation could escalate, Aqualad spoke up.

"Team building. We'll all go." Then we turned around. As we entered the cave, M'gann started the tour very early.

"So this would be our front door…." A few hours later we reached the back of the cave. I was still chuckling over their reactions to the chaotic armory that was my room. The tour probably would've been much shorter had M'gann not felt the need to show every single thing in the cave. She should not work as a museum guide. "…And this would be the back." I rest my case. "Then cave is actually the entire mountain." Now I spoke up.

"It was hollowed out and reinforced by the Boy Scout and the Green Glow Stick in the early days of the League." Everyone stared at me. "Superman and Green Lantern." Everyone 'ah'd' before Conner spoke up.

"Then why abandon it for the Hall of Justice?" Aqualad joined in.

"The Cave's secret location was, compromised." Connor looked more confused.

"So they traded it in for a tourist trap? Yeah, that makes sense" I nodded.

"I agree. Even by my standards that doesn't make sense, but some of the members have battle experience, so they must know that. It's probably a decoy for their real base." Before everyone could look at me dumbfounded once again, M'gann, who was used to my randomness by now, continued on.

"If villains know of the cave, we must be on constant alert." Robin grabbed her hand.

"The bad guys know we know they know about the place, so they'd never think to look here." Then Kid Flash stepped in.

"Uh, he means, we're hiding in plain sight." M'gann looked relieved.

"Ah, that's much clearer." Connor sniffed the air.

"I smell smoke." I groaned as M'gann gasped.

"My cookies!" As she flew to the kitchen, I couldn't help but think how it happened again. When we got there she used telekinesis to open the oven and take the blackened char- I mean cookies, out of the oven. "I was trying out Grammy Jones recipe from Episode 17 of-" She suddenly stopped herself. "Heh. Never mind." I raised an eyebrow as Robin spoke up.

"I bet they'd have tasted great." I decided to join in.

"Absolutely. I mean, Flash junior doesn't seem to mind." Sure enough, the human red head was crunching on the over-cooked dessert without a care. Then he noticed us all staring.

"I have a serious metabolism." M'gann wasn't giving up on the cooking though.

"I'll make more?" Aqualad spoke up.

"It was sweet of you to make any." The lone girl smiled at him.

"Thanks Aqualad." He shook his head.

"We're off duty. Call me Kaldur'ahm. Actually, my friends call me Kaldur." Kid Flash then leaned on the table.

"I'm Wally. See? I already trust you with my secret I.D., unlike Mr. Dark Glasses over here." Robin glared at him. "Batman's forbidden Boy Wonder from telling anyone his real name." M'gann smiled.

"Mine's no secret. It's M'gann M'orzz. But, you can call me Megan. It's an Earth name, and I'm on Earth now." Everyone looked at me.

"It's Jacob." I said. Wally looked like he wanted to ask for more, but I interrupted. "JUST, Jacob." I said sternly. I noticed Connor start to walk away before he suddenly stopped and turned.

"GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" He yelled. Suddenly I heard M'gann's voice in my head.

"What's wrong? I don't understand, everyone on Mars communicates telepathically." While everyone else grabbed their heads, I felt strangely calm despite the intrusion. Kaldur then spoke.

"M'gann, stop." He said firmly. I felt M'gann's presence leave my mind as Kaldur continued. "Things are different on Earth. Here your powers are an extreme invasion of privacy." Wally then picked up the conversation.

"Besides, Cadmus' creepy little psychic genomes, left a bad taste in his brain." M'gann looked genuinely apologetic.

"I-I didn't mean to-" Connor interrupted her.

"Just. Stay. Out." He growled. Then he walked over to the couch and sat down. The mood was rather tense for a second, so I decided to change topics.

"Hey M'gann, why don't you show the others your bioship?" I said. She brightened up almost instantly, a look I much preferred on her.

"Hello, Megan. That's a great idea Jacob. Follow me everyone." She flew off towards the hangar as everyone else followed her. Before I joined them, I saw M'gann come back and talk to Connor.

"Connor? Please?" He didn't even turn around.

"Don't talk to me." I glared at him as M'gann looked down.

"You go on ahead M'gann, We'll catch up. Both us." I said. She nodded and flew away. As she left, I walked over to the couch and stood in front of Connor with my arms crossed.

"You over reacted." I said. He looked up at me.

"She invaded my head, and yours." He countered.

"She's been here less than a month. How many customs do you expect her to know? Hell, how many do you know?" He looked down at the ground, so I continued. "She is not like Cadmus, and whatever they did to you is not nearly as bad as what I have been through. At least they needed you, so suck it up and apologize." He looked at me for a minute as I realized what I said. "I'll tell when I'm ready." I said simply. "Now come on, we're going to see a Martian space ship." He turned his head to the side. Now he was just being stubborn, so I did what my mom used to do. I went behind him, grabbed his collar, and dragged him over the couch. Before I could pull him any further, he got up and glared at me.

"Don't do that." He said.

"Don't be stubborn." I said. When we got there everyone else was waiting for us at the elevator. M'gann looked happy to see us both, and we all entered the elevator together. When we reached the hangar floor, there was a large red and black orb in the centre. M'gann looked giddy as she ran up to it.

"It's my Martian bioship." We all left the elevator as Wally, once again, spoke up.

"Cute. Not aerodynamic, but cute." M'gann giggled.

"It's at rest silly. I'll wake it." As she held her hand out, the orb changed shape and expanded. When it finished changing shape, it turned around and a ramp formed. M'gann and I started to walk towards it. When I noticed everyone else was staying put, I turned around.

"Well? Are you coming or not?" Everyone followed us in, and when we reached the centre, it morphed into a cockpit with seats, panels, and what were most likely the controls in the middle. M'gann walked to the centre chair as everyone else went to the others.

"Strap in for launch." She said. When we sat in the chairs straps extended out and coiled around us. I chuckled at everyone's reactions.

"Is this cool or what?" I said. When M'gann sat in the pilot seat, she spoke up.

"Red Tornado, please open the bay doors." When they did, we set off. Robin was looking out the window as the ship did a barrel role.

"Incredible!" Wally just looked at M'gann.

"She sure is." When everyone stared at him, he started stuttering. "I-I mean the ship, which, like all ships, is a she." I just groaned. His flirting attempts were horrible. Robin seemed to agree.

"Fast with his feet, not so much with his mouth." Wally looked miffed.

"Dude!" Meanwhile, Kaldur, Connor and I were in the front of the ship having our own conversation. Kaldur leaned in to Connor.

"I may not have psychic powers, but I can guess what you're thinking." Connor turned to him. "You overreacted, and you don't know how to apologize. Just say sorry." I joined in.

"See? I'm not the only one who thinks you went too far. But he is right. Sometimes, an apology is all you need." Then he looked at me. I then heard the others whispering, but I couldn't tell what they were saying. Then Robin spoke up louder.

"Hey, how 'bout showing us a little Martian shape-shifting?" M'gann smiled and stood up. Soon her form changed to a female Robin in costume. Then she twirled and changed into Kid Flash, again as a female. Wally just stared at her.

"Is it wrong that I think I'm hot?" I shuddered.

"Not wrong, but very weird." I said. Robin started clapping.

"Impressive. But you know you're not exactly gonna fool anyone with those." M'gann sat down.

"Mimicking boys is a lot harder." Kaldur joined in.

"And your clothes?"

"They're organic, like the ship. They respond to my mental commands." Connor then spoke up.

"As long as they're the only ones." He growled out. I elbowed him in the gut as M'gann looked down.

"Seriously, what did she say to you?" I whispered. He looked at me.

"She asked me to introduce myself to everyone." I just stared.

"And that made you get pissed at her?" Before either of us could continue, Wally spoke up, probably to remove the awkward silence

"Can you do that ghosting through walls thing that Manhunter does?" M'gann looked at him as I turned the chair around.

"Density Shifting? No. I-it's a very advanced technique." Robin joined in.

"Flash can vibrate his molecules right through a wall." He chuckled. "When he tries it, bloody nose." Wally was once again, miffed.

"Dude!" I shrugged.

"Like I said the last time you made cookies, just learn and adapt. Basically, keep practicing." M'gann smiled at me while Wally actually looked thoughtful. M'gann then spoke up.

"Here's something I can do." As she spoke I noticed the outside of the ship seemed to vanish. "Camouflage mode." Then we all heard Tornado's robotic voice.

"Red Tornado to Miss Martian. An emergency alert has been triggered at the Happy Harbour Power plant. I suggest you investigate." He paused. "Covertly. I'm sending coordinates." M'gann got serious.

"Received. Adjusting course." I felt the bioship turn around as Robin scoffed.

"Tornado's keeping us busy again." I spoke up.

"Nothing can always turn out to be something." The others looked at me strangely. I sighed. "A simple fire led you to Connor, and created this team. Just because something seems boring, doesn't mean it will be." M'gann nodded.

"He's right. We should find out what caused the alert." I then heard Connor speak up.

"I think I know the cause." We all turned to see a tornado heading right for us. Before M'gann could do anything we were sucked up and bounced around. Then she focused and managed to steer us out of the tornado. We landed in the parking lot and set to work. Kaldur had to yell over the howling winds.

"Robin, are tornadoes common to New England? Robin?" There was no response, and when we looked, the Boy Wonder had vanished. I groaned, while M'gann looked dumbfounded.

"He was just here."

"You don't know Bat's trademark do you?" Before she could answer, we heard the glass shattering from the power plant. When we got there, a huge red, blue, and black robot wearing a scarf had sent Robin slamming into the wall with a blast of wind. Connor jumped forward while I landed next to the Boy Wonder.

"Who's your new friend?" I asked as I helped him up.

"Didn't catch his name, but he plays kinda rough." Then the robot spoke up.

"My apologizes. You may address me as Mr. Twister." He then sent blasts of wind at Connor to slow him down, before firing a tornado at him to send him flying. I grabbed a 2 of Clubs and threw it at Twister. He just used the wind to send it right back to me. I paled.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled. When everyone did the card exploded, but M'gann got tripped up by the shockwave. Before she could hit the ground, I grabbed her.

"You alright?" I asked. She nodded. As everyone got in formation, we all grabbed our various gear. Then Wally charged at Mr. Twister, but before he could do anything, he was sent outside by a blast of wind. The others charged forward, while I stayed back. It turned out to be the smarter option, as our opponent sent everyone flying once again.

"I was prepared to be challenged by a superhero. I was not, however, expecting children." I smirked as I discreetly grabbed two more Clubs.

"Don't underestimate us 'children' we're the bane of adulthood." I said as threw the cards. They seemed to have missed as they went over him.

"You're not living up to that title if you can't even hit your target." He mocked. My smirk widened almost psychotically.

"Who said you were my target?" All of a sudden he was hit by a huge blast of electricity from above. I admittedly enjoyed hearing him scream. When the attack ended there was steam coming off him.

"I must admit, that was an impressive move. You may just be more of a threat than I thought." He then looked at me for a moment. "You look familiar, but I don't recognize your fighting style." I frowned at him. "Wait, that smile of yours, I see." My eyes widened. "You're **his** son. The Clow-" before he could finish another explosion hit his head. I was pissed.

"Finish that sentence and I will break you in half." He seemed to be coughing.

"Interesting. I wonder why they would allow a boy like you into a team of superhero children." By now Robin had gotten back up, and the 'children' comment made him mad.

"We're not children!" He said as he launched a grenade and a birdarang at Mr. Twister. The big guy used tornadoes to stop the grenade, but it just blew them away to make room for the birdarang. But when it hit, he didn't even flinch, and just flicked it away as it exploded.

"Objectively, you are." He continued to mock us. "Have you no adult supervision? I find your presence here quite disturbing." As he finished everyone I noticed everyone was back on their feet. Robin continued.

"Well we hate to see you disturbed. Let's see if you're more 'turbed' once we kick your can." Once he finished, M'gann used her telekinesis to burst open a steam container above him. Before the smoke dissipated, Connor jumped at Mr. Twister, yelling all the way, but was once again sent back by the wind. He hit M'gann, sending them both tumbling back, as the rest of us charged. I grabbed a Diamonds card, and sent it flying at his legs at a low angle. The card split apart into four separate buzz saws, but Twister sent a blast of wind at his feet, sending me, Robin, and Kaldur crashing into each other, and the card was sent flying away. I could barely hear him speak as I tried to stay conscious.

"Indeed. That was quite 'turbing'. Thank you." As he flew away we all got back up.

"Can everyone move?" I asked. All I got was grunts and groans. "Good. Now, we need a plan to take him down." I paused. "Anyone happen to have one?" Kaldur spoke up.

"We'll have to think of one on the fly. Right now, we need to help Wally." We all nodded and ran outside. When we got there, M'gann had to act fast, grabbing Wally with her telekinesis before he hit the wall.

"I got you Wally." When she set him down he sighed.

"Thanks." He said. We all turned and faced Twister.

"I would have thought you had all learned your limitations by now." Kaldur stepped forward.

"What do you want!?" He yelled. Twister just started to fly.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm waiting for a real hero." Kaldur turned to M'gann.

"Read his mind, find a weakness." She looked confused.

"I thought I wasn't supposed to do that." Robin stepped in.

"It's okay with the bad guys." M'gann started to concentrate.

"Nothing, I'm getting nothing." Then she tapped herself on the head. "Hello, Megan. Mr. Twister is Red Tornado in disguise. He's inorganic, an android. And how many androids do you know that can generate tornadoes?" I had my doubts, but it seems everyone else was too frustrated to care. Kaldur looked mad.

"Red Tornado sent us here." I tried to step in.

"Uh, guys." They either didn't hear me or didn't care, as Robin continued.

"After saying we'd be tested soon enough. This is his test, something to keep us busy."

"Guys." I tried once again to break through, but no one was listening. Now Wally spoke up.

"Speedy called it. We're a joke." Kaldur punched his fists together in frustration. Then everyone but me started walking towards Twister. "This game, so over." When they got close to him, Robin started talking.

"We know who you are, and what you want." Kaldur continued.

"So let's end this." Mr. Twister looked down at us.

"Consider it ended." I had a very bad feeling as he created a massive cloud cover, and a huge tornado. Aqualad didn't look fazed.

"An impressive show, but we will not indulge you. We will not engage." Suddenly lighting appeared, and the clouds became a storm. Kid Flash looked nervous.

"Uh, can Red Tornado do that?" Twister seemed to chuckle.

"You think I'm tornado? Ironic." Before the lightning could hit us I threw a Clubs in front of us, making a wall of solid foam. Unfortunately, it didn't do anything. The lightning blast sent us all flying back, knocking me out. By the time I woke up, Twister was gone.

"What happened? I asked. Miss Martian answered me.

"I placed the bioship between us." We all looked at Connor as he crushed a boulder.

"And that's supposed to make it alright." He walked toward M'gann. "You tricked us into thinking Twister was Red Tornado." I glared and stood up.

"She put the idea forward. It was the rest of you who didn't even bother to think about it." I groaned as M'gann'held me up by the shoulder. The impact hurt me more than I thought. "Now, we need a plan, something more than just charge in and hope for the best." I could barely stand without M'gann's help, and it seemed like the others noticed. Kid Flash spoke up.

"You can't even walk, and you're both pretty inexperienced." I looked at him. "Hit the showers." Then Connor walked by.

"Stay out of our way." He growled. As the others went after Mr. Twister, M'gann looked down.

"I was just trying to be part of the team." Before he set off, Aqualad looked back at us and sighed.

"Too be honest, I'm not sure we really have a team." As he set off, I grabbed a Hearts card, and used it to scan my injuries, showing I had a broken rib. I grabbed a vial of pain killers, and chugged down half of it.

"We need to help them." I said. Miss Martian looked at me.

"But I'd just get in the way, and you need medical attention. I'm taking you back to the bioship." I grit my teeth as I let her carry me into the bioship. When she set off, we contacted Red Tornado. M'gann explained the situation to him, while I bandaged my injuries. "The team really needs your help." But Tornado disagreed.

"If I intervened, it would not be to help. Still, it is an odd coincidence that this, Twister, shares my elemental abilities, and my immunity to telepathy." M'gann had a thoughtful look.

"Hello Megan." She turned to me. "I've got a plan. A real one." I grinned.

"Well lets here it." She nodded and turned the bioship around.

When we got to the city, everyone else looked worse for wear. M'gann linked us all telepathically.

"Listen to me, all of you." I could hear Connor in my head now as well.

"What did we tell you?" Now it was my turn to growl.

"Suck it up and pay attention. She has a plan, and since yours clearly isn't working, you better listen to her." M'gann looked at me thankfully before concentrating again.

"I know I messed up, but now I'm very clear on what we need to do. Please, trust me." When she explained the plan to everyone I grinned.

"I like it." She looked at me.

"You're still too injured, so you'll be in the bioship." I stared at her

"Oh come on! Let me do something." I put my hands together and pouted at her. She quivered a little before conceding.

"I'll let you fly the bioship." I stared blankly at her before smiling.

"Yes!" I threw my arms up. "Now, go kick android ass." She nodded, and dropped out of the bottom of the ship. I went over to the pilot's seat to watch the show. It was impressive how they worked together to create the illusion of Tornado's powers, and I couldn't help but congratulate them on their teamwork. When it was over, I landed the ship right next to them. As I walked over, I scowled at the man who fell out of the android. Before anyone could stop me, I grabbed a pipe and crushed his head. The others pulled me back, and Robin glared at me.

"I don't know how you used to do things, but here, we don't execute our captives." I just chuckled.

"What execution?" I looked at the 'man' I had hit. When the others turned, they saw a robot skull. "That's why M'gann couldn't read his mind. He was never really here." They all looked at me apologetically before Wally ran over to the robot and grabbed one of it's eyes.

"Cool. Souvenir." Kaldur put his hands on M'gann's and my shoulders.

"We should have had more faith in you two." We smiled at him. Then Wally spoke up.

"Yeah. You guy's rocked." Then Robin joined in.

"We're turbed you're both on the team." M'gann chuckled and I just kept smiling.

"Thanks. Me too." I sighed before looking at the wreckage. When I did, I noticed one of the eyes was glowing. I walked forward and crushed it under my foot.

"Hey, who's gonna carry this back to the Cave."

After we had all grabbed a piece and brought it to the bioship, we called Red Tornado to explain what had happened. Kaldur finished up.

"It was clearly created to sabotage or destroy you." Tornado nodded.

"Agreed." M'gann spoke up.

"Is that why you wouldn't help us?"

"No. This was your battle. I do not believe it is my role to solve your problems for you. Nor should you solve mine for me." He said. M'gann looked worried.

"But, if you're in danger-" Tornado interrupted her.

"Consider this matter closed." As he walked away Wally and Robin walked next to me.

"Batman, Aquaman, and Flash, they'd have jumped right into fix things." The speedster started.

"Guess if we're gonna have a baby sitter, a heartless machine is exactly what we need." I elbowed him lightly.

"That's a little harsh." Apparently Tornado heard him.

"And inaccurate. I have a heart, carbon-steel alloy." He stopped and turned. "I also have excellent hearing." Robin chuckled nervously.

"Right. Sorry, I'll strive to be more accurate." Kaldur put his arm on Robin's shoulder.

"And more respectful." As Tornado walked away, everyone else went home. Before I went to my room to sleep off my injuries, I saw Connor stop in and look at M'gann.

"Sorry." He said. I saw M'gann smile and I grinned.

"Atta boy."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that ends the first chapter. Please Read and Review so I know what I can improve upon. Also, some notes: First off, imagine Jacob's appearance to be the New 52 Lobo, just with a different color scheme. And for the main pairing, I'm making it Jacob and M'gann, so sorry SuperMartian fans, but I think she would be a great balance for my character. But I'm not leaving Connor alone. He and Jacob are going to be brother figures to each other, and M'gann will be like Connor's sister. And about Jacob's father, that will be a part of the story later on, but if you want to know who he is, PM me.**


	2. Drop Zone

_**June 22**__**nd**__** Mount Justice**_

"Team, report to the briefing room."

When I heard Bat's voice on the speakers, I couldn't help but feel excited. We finally had our first official assignment. I practically bolted out of my room barely dressed for public, my clothes sloppily thrown on. When I got there I saw everyone else had already arrived, with Wally munching on chips, and Batman glaring at me.

"You should be dressed better for your first mission." He said. I just shrugged.

"I was excited." I said. He just continued glaring at me. I scoffed. "Dude your glare has nothing on my mom's when she's angry, so don't bother." Everyone just stared at me slacked jawed for resisting the infamous Bat-glare with no visible effort, and I could barely see Batman's eyes unnoticeably widen. I congratulated myself for breaking his emotionless façade before falling in line between Conner and M'gann. The B-man just turned around and begun the briefing.

"Isla Santa Prisca. This island nation is the primary source of a dangerous and illegal neosteriod. A strength enhancing drug sold under the street name 'Venom.' Infrared heat signatures indicate their factory is operating at full capacity, but all shipments of Venom have been inexplicably cut off. That's where this team comes in" He turned to look at us. "This is a **covert**, recon mission only. Observe and report. If the Justice League needs to intervene, it will. The plan requires two drop zones." When he finished, Robin spoke up.

"So who's in charge?" He asked. Both Tornado and Batman turned to us before looking at each other.

"Work that out between you." Said Batman. I saw Robin smirk, and I internally groaned. I knew he was going to try and take over without giving any one any orders. When we were dismissed, I put my arm on M'gann and Conner's shoulders.

"So you two excited?" I said with an ear splitting grin. M'gann smiled while Conner was quiet as ever. Odd considering how often he yells when he's fighting.

"I am. More nervous than anything though." She said. I just looked at her with a kind smile.

"Don't worry, just trust your skills, and that we'll all have your back in case anything happens." I said. Conner nodded.

He's right. We'll help you anytime." He said. I looked at my watch.

"We'll, I'm gonna go gear up. I'll see you guys at the bioship." I said. As I walked away I waved at them. I couldn't wait to test out my new gear.

_**June 22**__**nd**__** Caribbean Sea**_

A few hours later, we were aboard the bioship, with everyone in uniform. I was set for Drop Zone A with Aqualad, and I could still see Robin's smirk. I wondered how long he was going to obsess over being leader before Miss Martian's voice brought me out of it.

"Drop Zone 'A' in 30." She said as Aqualad and I stood up, and he pressed his belt buckle to activate his suits new stealth mode, while I took off my coat. My shirt had a new addition of a back pack attached to it.

"Ready." He said. Miss Martian looked to me, and I nodded at her.

"Putting bioship in camouflage mode." As the ship descended, Wally spoke up.

"Hey Cardmaster, why didn't you grab the new stealth tech?" He asked. "It's pretty sweet." I just looked at him.

"Dude, my suit is blue and black. Does it look like I need to be more invisible?" I said. Then I heard Miss Martian speak up.

"It totally works for you." She had a dreamy look for a second before snapping out of it. I just smirked at her as she started blushing. "In that you can totally do good work in those clothes." I smiled and activated my suit's rebreather, bringing up a mask that covered up to my nose and when a hole opened in the bottom, I jumped down alongside Aqualad. We swam forward past mines, and when we came across a large net, the Atlantean cut a hole large enough for us through it with his water bearers. We got to shore and ran forward, reaching a large transmitter. When we got there, we grabbed our jammers. He looked at me and counted down with his fingers, and when he reached one, we placed the jammers on the transmitter at the same time. Soon the machine dinged, and I reached for my communicator.

"Heat and motion sensors are patched. Data is now on a continuous loop. Move in." I said. I could barely see the bioship pass over us as we set off. I heard Miss Martian speak up a few minutes later.

"Aqualad, Cardmaster, Drop 'B' is go." She said. Now Aqualad spoke up.

"Head for the Factory. We'll track your GPS and rendezvous ASAP." He said. Then Robin's voice came over the radio.

"Roger that." I heard him say. I turned to Aqualad.

"So who do you think should be the leader?" I asked him. He looked at me.

"I do not know." He said. I just shrugged.

"Well I think it should be you." I said. He looked at me shocked.

"You do not want to lead?" He asked. I shook my head.

"I have never led anyone but myself. And the others are either too focused on being the leader themselves, or are too inexperienced for it." I said. Before he could say anything, I heard Superboy's voice on the comm's.

"Did you hear that?" I couldn't hear anything, so I assumed it was either near them, or his super-hearing.

"Huh? No. Wait, is this a super-hearing thing." Kid Flash spoke up. "OK, Rob, now what." There was no response. "Man I hate it when he does that." I groaned.

"He ghosted again didn't he?" I said. I got a grunt of confirmation before Aqualad spoke up.

"Superboy, Kid, switch to infrared. See if you're being tracked." There was a pause for a minute before Kid spoke up again.

"There's a squad of armed bozos incoming." There was another pause before Superboy spoke up as well.

"Two squads. But they'll meet each other before they find us." Suddenly I heard gunfire in the distance.

"No super-hearing required now." Kid said. I sighed.

"This is why I use my cards, guns are too loud." I said. Aqualad started to give orders.

"Swing wide, steer clear." He said. I heard Kid Flash start to speak up.

"Yeah, just as soon as I find Rob." He said. I widened my eyes.

"Kid don't! He can take care of himself." I said. But it was too late. On the other end of the communicator I could hear him slip, and I just knew he was staring a bad guy in the face.

"So much for the stealthy." He said. I groaned as Aqualad and I set off to meet up with the others.

"This is why you're the best choice for leader." I told Aqualad. He didn't answer as we ran. When we got there, all but two of the thugs had been taken down. I went after one while Aqualad went after the other. I got on to a branch, grabbed the guy with a rope and pulled him up; only for him to see the psychotic smile I had on my face before I knocked him out. A few hours later, we had tied up all of the thugs, and Robin got a good look at the red robed goons.

"I recognize those uniforms. They belong to the Cult of the Kobra." He said. Aqualad turned to him.

"I'm certain Batman would've mentioned it if he knew a dangerous extremist was running Santa Prisca's venom operation." Robin nodded.

"Agreed. And since there's clearly no love lost between the cultist and those goons, I'm betting Kobra came in and tossed them out. That's why normal supply lines have been cut off." I had a feeling there was more going on, but before I could voice it, Flash spoke up.

"We get it. Kobra wanted super cultists. Mystery solved. Radio Bats and we'll be home in time-" Now I interrupted him.

"There's more to it than that." I started. "If they just wanted Venom, they could've kept the supply lines open, cause this stuff is very expensive to make. Not only that, but these guys aren't even on the stuff anyway." Robin agreed with me.

"He's right. Kobra's hoarding the stuff. We don't leave. Not until I know why." I glared at him as Kid spoke up.

"Until **you** know why?" He said. Robin was unfazed.

"This team needs a leader." He said. Kid just scoffed.

"And it's you? Dude, you're a 13-year old kid, who ducked out on us without a word." He said. Robin laughed.

"And you're a mature 15? You blew our cover first chance you got." As they kept arguing I was sure multiple tick marks appeared on my head.

"Enough!" I quietly yelled. "Neither of you have what it takes to be a leader, if all you do is argue about it." I looked at Robin. "You didn't give any sign that you had a plan, and you can't just assume we know what you're going to do." Then I turned to Kid. "And you didn't trust that Robin knew what he was doing, when he did something that is his specialty." Before I could continue I heard chuckling. I turned to see someone I recognized.

"Such clever niños. But you only know half the story. Let me show you the rest, get you into the factory via my secret entrance." Said Bane. Miss Martian stepped in front of him.

"There is a secret entrance, but he's also hiding something." Before she could try to read his mind, I stopped her.

"Don't bother Miss Martian." I said. "He's too experienced with interrogation for you to get inside his head." Then I turned to Bane. "So Baney-boy, how have you been?" He chuckled.

"I thought I recognized you. I never would've thought you would end up with a team of superheroes." He said. I simply shrugged.

"Stuff happened, and here I am. But you certainly look better than the last time I saw you, considering Bats beat into the floor." I taunted. "So what's your play? Why offer to help us?"

"It's not complicated. The enemy of my enemy is my friend." He said. I nodded.

"Makes sense." I smiled. And then I grabbed a Diamonds and threw it right between his legs. "But if you double cross us, next time, the card goes higher." The smile never left my face as I felt a fearful respect for me emanate from the surrounding males. Bane himself had gone pale when he saw that my card was less than a centimeter away from a man's most prized possession. As Bane was untied Robin came up to me.

"You were bluffing about that, right?" He asked. I stared at him blankly.

"Yeah. Yeah, let's go with that." I said. A few hours later, we came to a cliff overlooking the factory. Robin and Kid Flash grabbed their binoculars and surveyed the area.

"Look at all that product." Said Robin. "A buy is going down. But if Kobra's not selling to the usual suspects, then-" Aqualad finished.

"We need to identify that buyer." Kid Flash spoke up.

"Just what I was thinking." He said. Robin scoffed.

"Yeah, you're the thinker." He said. Kid just glared.

"Sarcasm? Dude. A real leader would focus on getting answers." He countered. I groaned at their bickering until I heard a boulder being moved. I turned to Bane. He was in front of a secret tunnel.

"Answers are this way." He said. I followed after him as I heard Flash speak up.

"So, now el luchador is our leader." I frowned. Bane turned to me.

"This is what you deal with?" He said. I looked at him and sighed.

"When we have a plan, we're next to unstoppable, but those two are so focused on wanting to lead that it divides the team." I said. He nodded.

"I assume that they don't know who you are?" He asked. I glared at him.

"No. And they won't. Not until I'm ready for them to know." I said. "That's something else that will warrant a card between your legs." I threatened. He backed away slightly. Soon, we came across a high-tech door that Bane opened up. We walked into a hallway, and reached another, simpler door at the end. I discreetly opened it, and Robin stuck his head out.

"All clear." He said. He dashed out and disappeared.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" Bane asked. Aqualad answered.

"No, he just does that." He said. Kid Flash put on his goggles.

"Stay put. I'll get our Intel and be back before the Boy Wonder." He said.

"Wait, Kid!" Aqualad whispered. Bane scoffed.

"Great chain of command." He said. Quite sarcastically too. I grabbed some Spades cards, and threw them around the building. Then I looked at my gauntlet, receiving a video feed from each of the cards

"The venom is this way." I said. We all ran in the direction I indicated, and got behind crates of venom.

"It's a massive shipment." Said Aqualad.

"Yeah, but they're only taking new product off the line." Continued Superboy. "They're not touching this venom." Miss Martian spoke up.

"Maybe freshness counts?" She said. I shook my head.

"I don't think so. It's more likely they made some kind of change to the formula." I said. Then Superboy spoke up.

"Helicopters coming." We all looked up but couldn't see anything. We decided to move to a rafter, and when we got there, Aqualad sent Miss Martian to fly over to the deal camouflaged. A few minutes later, Aqualad opened his eyes.

"Sportsmaster. He is the buyer?" He went for his comm. "Aqualad to Red Tornado. Do you read?" All he got was static. "Can't reach the League, Robin, or Kid."

"We need a plan. Now." I said. Bane spoke up.

"I have a suggestion." All of sudden he jumped down and started attacking the cultists. I glared.

"What is he-" Before Aqualad could continue, he was interrupted by a roar. My instincts told me to jump, and when I did, something crushed the rafter we were on. When I turned, I saw a huge grey monster. I grinned sadistically.

"I call the big guy." I said, as I pressed a button on my gauntlet. Then the backpack I was wearing broke apart and started to cover my body. It was black and blue segmented armor with a face plate. "I've wanted to test this new suit I built." The monster just roared and charged. I did the same, just, without the yelling. We both slammed into each other, and he started to push me back. I used the boosters in my feet and arms to push forward and pick him up. When he was over my head, I threw him at the cultists in the back, knocking out all but three of them. The grey hulk got back up and charged again, this time faster than before. He hit me in the gut, and I would've punctured a lung if the suit hadn't redirected the force throughout my entire body, drastically reducing the damage. I used the recoil to gain some distance and grab a Clubs and Diamonds. I threw the Diamonds and make a small cut in his skin, and then I threw the Clubs at the cut, sending an electrical shock straight into his nervous system. Before the fight could continue, I felt Miss Martian's presence in my mind.

'Everyone online?' I heard her ask. Then Superboy and Kid responded.

'Yeah.'

'You know it beautiful.' I sighed.

'You really need to practice your pick up lines, Kid.' Then I heard Aqualad.

'Good. We need to regroup.' He thought. I heard Robin think as well.

'Busy now.' I could practically feel Aqualad's annoyance, something I was sharing.

'Robin, now!' He growled. When Robin conceded, Aqualad started proving my belief on his leadership correct. 'Strategic retreat. Kid, clear a path.' We all followed the speedster as he took out the cultists.

As I got to the tunnel, I looked back and saw Superboy throwing the big grey hulk at the advancing cultists. Once he got past me, we both closed the door and ran. I threw more Clubs behind us as the door was smashed in. Soon the cards exploded, sealing off the cultists, and shrouding us in darkness. After a few seconds, Aqualad broke a light-stick, giving the area a kinda creepy red glow. Robin was staring at the rubble.

"How could my first mission as leader go so wrong?" Before I could tell him that he's not the leader, Aqualad spoke up.

"You do have the most experience. Perhaps that is exactly what has left you unprepared." He said. "Fighting alongside Batman, your roles are defined. You two do not need to talk." He continued. "But this team is new. And a leader must be clear, explicit. He cannot vanish, and expect others to play parts in an unknown plan." Now Robin turned around.

"Oh, so I'm supposed to hold everyone's hands." He sighed. "Who am I kidding? You should lead us Kaldur. You're the only one who can." I was honestly surprised by his admittance to not being able to lead. It earned him some more respect from me as a person. Then Kid ruined the moment.

"Please! I can run circles-" Before he could continue, Robin interrupted.

"Wally, come on. You know he's the one. We all do." He smiled at the end. I put my arm on his shoulder.

"What'd I tell you? Knew you were the best choice."

"Hello Megan. It's so obvious." Miss Martian said

"Could have told you." Conner joined in. Everyone looked at Kid. He just shrugged and smiled.

"OK." He said. Aqualad walked forward to Robin.

"Then I accept the burden." He put his hand on the Boy Wonder's shoulders. "Until you are ready to lift it from my shoulders. You were born to lead this team. Maybe not now, but soon." Robin just nodded. Aqualad turned to us. "All right. Our first priority is preventing that shipment from leading this island."

"Funny. I had the same thought." Robin joked.

After we had shared any info we gathered, we set off. Robin looked at his arm as a screen popped up.

"Sportsmaster's the supplier/buyer, but it still doesn't track. He doesn't have the juice to acquire the Blockbuster formula, or to get Kobra to do his dirty work." He said. Kid joined in.

"And neither of them have the chops to bond Blockbuster with Venom. That took some major nerdage." Aqualad nodded.

"I believe the expression is 'tip of the iceberg.'" He said. Once we got to the end of the tunnel, Bane stepped out, fully Venomized.

"Halt, niños. I'm feeling explosive." We looked up and saw bombs strapped to the support beams. Aqualad spoke up.

"You betrayed us. Why?" When Bane spoke, I felt everyone's in my head again.

"I want my factory back." He said. Then I heard Aqualad in my head.

'Kid, you'll need a running start.' I saw Kid back up slowly out of the corner of my eye as Bane continued.

"So I forced you into a situation where you would either take down my enemies or die trying." He smirked. "If the latter, the Justice League would certainly have come to avenge their sidekicks. And when the smoke cleared, Santa Prisca would be mine, once more." He moved for the detonator. "Blowing the tunnel with you inside should have the same effect." When he tried to press the button, he saw the detonator was missing.

"With what?" Kid Flash was leaning on a tree with the detonator in his hand. "This trigger thingy?" He said. Bane just screamed and tried to punch Kid. But before he could, Miss Martian lifted him up with her levitation. I stepped forward.

"Finally." I said. My grin was psychotic, and from the look on Bane's face, quite terrifying. I got in position, and my arm was covered in the armor. "Drop him." When she did, I got an immense amount of satisfaction from punching Bane in the face. I turned to everyone. "So, what's the plan?"

Soon we were in position, and Aqualad gave the order. Kid Flash ran, taking out cultists left and right. Superboy jumped down in front of Kobra and his bodyguards, while I went with Robin to take on Kobra himself. Kid Flash ran by with a cultist's mask, while Robin used a bolo to tie up Kobra's bodyguard.

"I know you hate getting your hands dirty." Robin taunted. Kobra just turned to us slowly.

"True. But sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer." He said. I just groaned.

"Great, someone else with a god complex." I said. We both charged at him as I threw my cards, but he dodged them all with minimal effort. Any strikes we made were either blocked or dodged, and when I tried a spinning kick to his head, he just caught my leg. Then he kicked Robin back and threw me at him. We collided and rolled back. Kobra just stood there calmly.

"What's wrong boy's? You look disconcerted." We just glared at him as we got back up and charged again. But we didn't fare any better than last time, as Kobra soon had Robin on the ground, and my neck in his hand. I could hear an explosion, and Kobra's grip tightened. "I am plagued by mosquitos." I could hear Robin talking.

"Good. Cause this mosquitos mighty concerted over your pain." He got out from under Kobra's foot as I put my legs to his side and pushed, getting out of Kobra's grip. We landed next to the others as I tried to catch my breath. The guy had a strong grip. Kobra just looked at us.

"Another time then." As he spoke he walked back into the forest, and I knew he was gone before Robin even went to check.

"Next time, I'll pound him into the ground." Growled the Boy Wonder. I shook my head as I stood up.

"Unless the next time is a long time from now, that is not gonna happen." I said. "We never even landed a hit on him, and he was holding back immensely. If he wanted us dead, we would be." I could tell Robin wanted to argue, but he sighed. Then he looked at Aqualad and smiled.

"We picked the right guy to lead." Then he walked up to him. "Automatically making you the right guy to explain this mess to Batman." He then laughed. I sighed.

"That's going to be fun." I said sarcastically.

_**August 4**__**th**_ _**Mount Justice**_

"A simple recon mission. Observe and report." Batman got in Kaldur's face, we were all in line. "You'll each receive a written evaluation detailing your many mistakes." He walked in front of each of us. "Until then, good job." He smiled. I nearly fell. That was something I didn't expect.

"What do you mean? We blew our cover, destroyed the evidence, and royally screwed up. What was so good about this that it actually makes **YOU, **of all people, smile?" I asked. He just walked back along the line.

"No battle plan survives first contact with the enemy. Your ability to adapt to the unforeseen is what determines success. And how you choose who leads, determines character." I looked at Kaldur and Robin to see them both smiling. I chuckled.

A little while later, I heard knocking on my door. I opened it to find Robin glaring at me.

"What's up Boy Wonder?" I yawned. "I was just about to sleep."

"How did Bane know you?" He asked. I was instantly alert.

"If Batman hasn't told you who I am, then either he doesn't trust you with the information, or he trusts me to tell you and the team when I'm ready." I said. He kept glaring.

"That's not good enough." He said. "If your secrets jeopardize our team-"

"They won't." I interrupted. "I promise you that this team means more to me than my own life. And if that isn't good enough, than suck it up and move on." I closed and locked the door, before moving over to the closet, when I opened it; I found a picture of me and my mother, our twin blonde hair shining in the moonlight. It was the only picture with a genuine smile on my face, and not one my father forced on me.

"I hope your still alive, mom." I whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Alright, 2****nd**** chapter done. Normally I wouldn't get a chapter out this quickly, but no one reviewed my last story as quickly as you guys, so I was inspired. Also, I have decided on a theme song for Jacob/M'gann, and it is 'Demons' by Imagine Dragons. I'll probably give theme songs for the rest of the team as well, but only one per chapter, cause there are a LOT of videos out there. Also, imagine Jacob's suit as the Green Goblin from Amazing Spiderman 2, but with a faceplate, two grenade launcher arms (without the grenades) and different colors.**


	3. Schooled

_**August 3**__**rd**__** Mount Justice**_

As I was updating my 'Battle suit', as Wally started calling it, I heard the Zeta tubes activating, sending Conner off somewhere. I wondered where he could be going, before I heard the TV going off, with the classic female news reporter making a statement.

"The suspension lines on the bridge suddenly broke, causing many vehicles to drive out of control, and a few are hanging precariously over the edge. However, sources say that Superman is on his way." I sighed, realizing that Conner went to try to bond with his 'father'. Deciding to join him and meet the blue Boy Scout myself for the first time, I grabbed my suit and set off. Once I exited the Zeta tube, I tested out the new flight system I added, with rocket boosters coming out of my feet and legs. It worked like a charm, sending me flying at incredible speeds. Pretty soon I reached the bridge, and Conner saw me.

"What are you doing here Ja-" Before he could say my name I put my hand over his mouth.

"Don't say our names in public Superboy." I told him. "It could put people at risk if our identities were common knowledge." He nodded, and I took my hand down. As we started pulling cars away from the edges, he spoke up again.

"So why are you here?" I asked. I shrugged after pulling a van back.

"Wanted to test out my suit's flight system." I said. We both went over to a school bus, and started pulling. Before we could do anything major, it suddenly lifted into the air. Conner fell over from the shock, while I stumbled back. We looked up to see Superman carrying the bus. Conner frowned and got up. As the two Kryptonians walked towards each other, I noticed the school kids had their faces against the glass. I just smiled and waved at them.

"We had that." Conner told the Man of Steel.

"I didn't want to take the chance. As it is your landing could have destabilized the entire bridge." Said Superman. Conner just glared.

"It didn't." He said.

"But it could have." He reiterated. "We don't yet know the limits of your powers." Conner suddenly looked a little nervous, which was a foreign look on him.

"But maybe you could, you know, help me figure that out." I could hear the pleading tone in his voice to spend time with his father figure, but Superman seemed to be oblivious to it.

"Batman's got that covered." He actually sounded nervous as well, which made me wonder why. Before Conner could say anything else, Superman's com-link went off. "Superman. Wait, Arrow, slow down. What's attacking?" There was a pause. "No I'm definitely available. Coordinates? Acknowledged. On my way." He turned back to us to see me glaring at him, and Conner just looking at him. "Sorry, Super…boy. Duty calls." He then flew off. As he did, Conner clenched his fist. I just put my hand on his shoulder. I felt him relax, as he turned around.

"Why doesn't he want to help me?" He asked. I could only sigh.

"I don't know." Then I smiled. "But I do know what might cheer you up." I said. He just looked at me. A few hours later, we went back to the Zeta tubes with a cone of ice cream in each of our hands. I was still chuckling over the vendor's reaction to me buying some cones. I couldn't tell if it was the outfit, or the fact I even had money on me. When the light died down, I saw the others in the centre of the room playing what looked like table top hockey, and Wally was eating a banana. As we walked up to them, M'gann spoke up.

"Hi guys. How was Metropolis?" She asked. Conner just kept walking, as I sighed.

"Well, we met Superman, and he barely gave us the time of day. Other than that, we grabbed ice cream." I said. Then I heard a very familiar voice. I turned and saw Black Canary beside Martian Manhunter.

"Ready for training everyone?" Said Black Canary. My smile was massive.

"Dinah!" I ran over and hugged my teacher. "It's good to see you." She smiled.

"You too Jacob. How have you been?" Suddenly she got serious. "Any issues?" She asked. I sobered up.

"No. Nothing that'll cause problems." I said. She nodded before turning.

"Stick around. Class is in session." She said. I turned to see her looking at Conner.

"Give him some slack please?" I whispered. She looked at me. "Superman's been ignoring him." She nodded and walked forward. As she did, my suit retreated back into its backpack form. When she got to the centre of the room, the floor glowed. Then she turned to the rest of us.

"I consider it an honour to be your teacher. Jacob can say from experience that I'll throw a lot at you. Everything I've learned from my own mentors-" She took off her vest and I finally noticed the bandage she had on her arm. "…and my own bruises." She grabbed her arm as I spoke up.

"What happened?" I asked. She just looked at us.

"The job." I sighed as she continued. "Now, combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms. You should always be acting, never reacting. I'll need a sparring partner." When she finished, Wally instantly put his hand up, still holding the banana.

"Right here. Yeah!" He walked forward as I snickered. This was going to be hilarious. "After this," He threw the banana peel. "Swish, I'll show you my moves." He flirted. Dinah just smirked while I had to cover my mouth to stifle the giggles. Then she launched a punch at him which he blocked, but then she dropped down and swept his legs out from under him. Wally groaned. "Hurts so good." He mumbled. Dinah helped him back up.

"Good block. But did anyone see what he did wrong?" She asked. Robin excitedly answered.

"Ooh, ooh. He hit on teacher and got served?" He said. We high-fived as Wally got embarrassed.

"Dude." He muttered. Dinah just went on.

"He allowed me to dictate the terms of-" She was interrupted by Conner.

"Oh please. With my powers, the battle's always on my terms." He said. I frowned at him as he continued. "I'm a living weapon, and this is a waste of my time." Dinah just had a smirk.

"Prove it." She said. Then she did something rather unexpected. "Spar against Jacob. He doesn't have any powers, outside his gear and his resourcefulness. If it's a waste of your time, then you should beat him easily." I just stared.

"Uh, Dinah?" I asked nervously. She just smirked at me, and I sighed. Stepping forward, I got in position, my front arm hanging loosely, while my other was chest level. Conner just charged at me, and when he tried to punch, I whipped my arm up and redirected his fist. I moved my hand to grab his wrist, put my other hand on his arm, and threw him over me. He landed on the ground with a thud. I stood up as he got back up with an angry look on his face.

"Conner, don't let your anger control you, channel it into-" Before I could continue, he roared and charged again. I decided to show him what I can do with super-strength, and activated my armor the same way I did with Bane. Before he could do anything, I spun and swept his legs, but before he hit the ground, I hit him in the gut with my armoured arm. The force pushed him back up, and he fell on his back. As I relaxed my stance, I saw the guys were shocked at the display, and M'gann looked worried for Conner. When I went to help him up, he pushed my hand away.

"That's it. I'm done." He growled. Dinah walked up and put her arm on his shoulder.

"Training is mandatory." She said. He just shook her hand off and glared at her. Before a confrontation could erupt, the holo screen activated, and Batman appeared.

"Batman to the Cave." He said. As everyone got in front of the screen, I shot a worried look at Conner. "Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green Arrow and Black Canary. The attacker was capable of studying, then duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents. Arrow called in reinforcements, which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant." As he paused, I looked at the android on the screen, and couldn't help but want a sample of it for my battle suit. I then heard Wally speak up.

"Whoa. One guy with the powers of the entire League?" He sounded nervous, and I couldn't blame him. Batman continued.

"In the end, it took eight leaguers four hours to defeat and dismantle the android." He finished. Then Robin spoke up.

"An android? Who made it, T.O. Morrow?" He asked. Batman shook his head.

"Good guess, Robin. But Red Tornado doesn't think so." He said. I saw Conner get another frustrated look, and I shared it. Even Batman was showing more care for his protégé than Superman was for someone who is practically his son. Then Martian Manhunter spoke up.

"The technology bears the signature of Professor Ivo." He said. Kaldur looked worried.

"Ivo? But Ivo's dead." He said. Dinah turned to him.

"So we all thought, or hoped." When she finished Batman spoke up again.

"To make certain this threat is permanently neutralized, we're sending two trucks carrying the android's parts to two separate S.T.A.R. lab facilities in Boston and New York for immediate evaluation. Every precaution is being taken. We'll have 4 additional decoy trucks to create confusion in case Ivo, or anyone tries to recover the remains. You will split into undercover teams to safeguard the two real trucks." Suddenly Wally practically cheered.

"Yes! Road trip." As he spoke I rolled my eyes. I then heard Conner speak up.

"So now we take out your trash." He growled. Batman just looked at him.

"You had something better to do?" He asked. I could tell it was a rhetorical question as I heard beeping.I turned to see Kaldur grab a device from his belt.

"Coordinates received. On our way." He said. As everyone went for the bioship, and Batman closed the screen, I hung behind with Conner. Before he could walk off, I saw Dinah put a hand on his arm.

"When you're ready, I'll be here." She spoke softly. He just looked away and walked off, but I could see that he was thinking about her offer. I sighed.

"I am debating sticking Superman in a Kryponite lined room with Conner, and forcing them to talk." I said. Dinah just chuckled.

"I imagine Batman has some in stock that you could use." She said. "So, how have you been adapting?" She asked. I smiled.

"It's been nice. When he's not gloomy or angry, Conner's a good guy to hang out with, Wally's constantly flirting with M'gann, but he's a good kid, Kaldur is the best leader we could have right now, Robin, once you get past his arrogance, is very loyal, and M'gann is probably the most innocent person I've ever met. She's also a great cook, after the first few dozen tries." I laughed softly. Then I turned to Dinah. "So, how have you and Oliver been? Any juicy details?" I chuckled. She just smiled.

"Nothing that would interest you, but you should head to the bioship. Your team is waiting for you." She said. I just nodded and went after the others.

_**Litchfield County**_

A while later, we were all on bikes hidden in a bush. I was set to follow the New York truck with Superboy and Robin, while Aqualad, Miss Martian, and Kid Flash were following the Boston truck. A few hours later, Robin spoke up.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster?" He asked. I just stared at him as he continued. "See, instead of things going wrong, they go right." I just sighed.

"You really enjoy butchering your native language don't you Rob?" He just shrugged as Conner was quiet, but we could both feel his frustration. Robin tried to get something out of him.

"Uh, clearly you're not feeling the aster. What's wrong?" He asked.

"Canary. And what business does she have teaching combat skills to a guy with super-strength." Superboy growled. I sighed as Robin continued.

"Taking down stronger guys is part of the gig. Canary learned that the hard way. Same with Batman and, well, me" He said. I joined in.

"He's right. There are enemies out there can no one, not even Superman, can beat. That's the very reason the League was created." I said. Superboy just drove ahead of us up to the truck. I was worried. Living with the guy made him a kind of brother to me, so seeing him like this did not feel good. "Please don't turn out like I did." I whispered. Suddenly I heard laughing. I tensed up, feeling like I was back at Gotham, before I turned to see black and green monkey's attacking the truck. Soon I heard Aqualad's voice.

"Robin, Cardmaster, Superboy, our truck is under attack!" He said. Robin spoke up.

"Kind of figured." He said. I joined in.

"Have the other trucks called in?" I asked. Aqualad answered me.

"No, so far it's just us." He said. I found that odd, before Superboy's voice brought me out of it.

"I hate monkeys." He growled out. The truck started swerving as Robin started laughing.

"Robot monkeys! Totally Ivo's tweaked style." He said. We both pressed a button on our bikes as the rear wheel detached and formed a combat drone, and the front wheel pulled back into the machine. I turned to Superboy.

"Switch your ride to battle mode, it'll make things easier." I said. He disagreed.

"No point." As he spoke he jumped off the bike and onto the truck. His bike went crashing into mine as I jumped and activated my suit.

"Or not." I sighed. We started to take out the robots easily, but their sheer numbers were overwhelming us. I saw one shoot Superboy in the eyes, stunning him. Before I could do anything, they lifted him up and dropped him on the street. I grabbed my communicator. "Superboy. How are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm fine. I can track you with my super-hearing. Those monkeys are noisy." He said. I nodded.

"Understood." I said. "See you soon." After that I went back to attacking the monkeys. They were actually more annoying than those moron's that work for my dad. I had gotten on the truck and used some Diamonds cards to cut up the robots. Soon Superboy had caught up with us and started attacking as well. Suddenly the truck started swerving, as I looked down and saw the monkeys had blown two of the tires. I flew to the driver's seat and ripped the door open. I looked at the driver and grabbed him. "Hold on!" I said. As soon as I pulled the driver out, the truck flipped on its side. It flipped over and over, before finally stopping upside down. When I dropped the driver in the corn-fields, I saw the monkeys flying off with the container holding the android parts. Suddenly Superboy landed in front of me. When he kept jumping Robin called out to him.

"Superboy!" He yelled. But Superboy just ignored him. Aqualad's voice came through.

"Robin, Cardmaster, we've lost our cargo. Did you-" Robin interrupted.

"It's gone. And so is our partner." He said. I sighed and turned to Robin.

"I'm going to follow him. Can you track the parts?" I asked. He nodded, and I set off, following the craters. A few minutes later, I saw Superboy landing on a train. As he was ripping the roof open, I tried to talk to him. "Alright, why don't you want us to help you?" I asked the clone.

"Because Superman doesn't need help, so neither should I." He growled out. I sighed.

"If that were true, the League wouldn't exist." I looked at him. "And that is not the real reason is it." Instead of answering, he just jumped down the hole he made. Shaking my head, I followed him. When we landed, we saw a short and skinny old man surrounded by the green robot monkeys. He turned to us.

"Oh, hello." He said. I just looked on as Superboy scoffed.

"You? You're Ivo? I'm whelmed." He said. Ivo looked at him.

"You're one to talk. Now since when does the big blue boy scout have a brat?" He mocked.

"He doesn't." Superboy growled. Ivo just shrugged.

"Yeah, if you say so." He then looked at me. "And who are you supposed to be?" He asked.

"Cardmaster. And by the way, I'm glad I finally met someone else who calls Supey a boy scout." I chuckled. He just looked at me weirdly before shaking his head.

"Well, have you met my Mobile Optimal Neural Quotient Infiltrators?" As he spoke, the robots charged at us. Between us, they were easy to get rid of, but I had one thing to say.

"Did you name those things just so you could have an acronym that sounds like MONQI's?" I asked. He just sighed and turned. I was a little irked at being ignored. Soon the MONQI's were dealt with, but before we could relax, a robot voice spoke up.

"Access Captain Atom." Suddenly Superboy was blown back by a yellow beam. Then I heard the voice speak up again. "Access Black Canary." Before the sonic blast hit me, my faceplate extended to cover my ears, keeping my eardrums from rupturing. However I was still blown back by the force of the scream. Landing next to Superboy, we both looked up and saw Ivo walking towards us.

"Since Professor Ivo's magnificent MONQIS don't float your boat, maybe my amazing Amazo will better suit you." As he spoke he turned to reveal the robot we saw in the briefing. "Or better slay you." We just glared at him. Superboy wiped his mouth as he got back up, and I discreetly maneuvered myself into a lunging position.

"Give me your best shot." He challenged. The MONQI's just laughed as Ivo looked on.

"Please. My android has the strength of Superman. What chance do you have?" He mocked. Superboy yelled and charged at the robot. Amazo just blocked most of his shots, and didn't even flinch when Superboy landed a hit that twisted its neck. Then it turned and caught Superboy's fist. Ivo kept mocking him. "Oh, sorry. Did that strike a nerve? Amazo, strike a few more."

Before the android could do anything, I jumped at it. My feet connected with its head, moving it back, but before it could retaliate, I placed three separate Clubs cards on its head. After I did, I jumped back and grabbed Superboy, temporarily using my flight system to get as far away from the robot as possible. Suddenly the cards exploded, and we were launched to the back of the train car. When the smoke cleared, the robot barely had a mark, with some dents and cuts. Ivo looked genuinely surprised as he came out from behind the metal containers.

"Well, it seems that you've got some firepower. Unlike your friend there." He turned to Superboy. "No wonder daddy keeps you hidden away. You're not exactly doing justice to the old 'S' shield are you?" Superboy growled and tried to hit the android, but when he did, his fist phased through the robot and caused him to turn. Amazo punched Superboy before he could recover, and the force sent him flying at me, and the both of us through the wall of the train car. We hit the side of the rocks and landed on a bulldozer. I was woozy and I knew my partner wasn't much better. Suddenly I felt something grab my shoulders and lift me up. Then I felt like I was being thrown into the air. When I regained my bearings I saw I was on a collision course with a school building. The only thing I could do was brace for the impact. When I got back I saw that Superboy was right beside me.

"Are you still breathing?" I groaned out. I heard him grunt

"Yeah. Can you still walk?" He replied. I chuckled painfully.

"My mom hits harder than that." I paused. "Maybe that's why she can use hammer that's bigger than a grown man." Superboy just shook his head as he stood up. Then he tensed and looked out the shattered window. Copying him, I saw something flying at us and immediately got in a battle stance. "You ready?" I asked. He nodded. Then Amazo charged.

A few minutes later, I was thrown into the wall after Superboy hit a trophy case. Looking down I saw a picture that looked a lot like Robin. Before I could ponder this any further, Amazo picked us up and threw us down the hall. Superboy hit a few lockers, and I went further. I twisted around and used my jets to slow my descent. As I did, I saw Superboy get launched through a classroom, with Amazo following right after. I flew after them, and when I got there, Supberboy was blasted through the floor by an energy blast. I grabbed Amazo's neck, and I put more Clubs on it before it grabbed me and threw me through the same hole it blasted Superboy into. After the explosion, I landed next to the clone and I soon heard slow clapping. We looked to the bleachers and saw Ivo standing there.

"I don't usually attend these things in person, but this was too good to miss." He chuckled, before I threw some Diamonds cards at him, hitting the two MONQI's and barely missing his head. He paled and stumbled back.

"Shut up or I won't miss next time." I growled. Then I heard the android's robotic footsteps. I turned and saw it walking towards us unharmed. Superboy charged and managed to land a hit on it, but the robot retaliated brutally, beating him down before I joined in and grabbed its arm. Using my suits enhanced strength; I threw the robot to the side and launched a Clubs and a Spades. It released a kind of smoke, while the Club was an electrical grenade. It didn't seem to do anything, and the android ran forward and started to pummel me into the ground. If it weren't for the suit, I wouldn't even be able to walk. As I was lying on the ground, I saw Amazo raise its arms. Before I could do anything, I suddenly felt like I was being carried. When the feeling stopped, I looked up to see Kid Flash and Robin beside me. "What took you so long?" I groaned out.

"We couldn't take the express route like you guys." Said Robin. He threw a birdarang at Amazo, who just phased through it. As I stood up, the walking army droid started spinning at us, sending us all flying. While it was distracted with Kid Flash, I regained my bearings, and started to run at it. Superboy had the same idea, but it caught both of our fists, and threw us back at the bleachers, suddenly it's arm extended, and it hit Robin's birdarangs out of the air. Kid Flash tried to run at it, but it grabbed him and started to crush him. I heard a bow string release, and then Amazo phased through the arrow that was fired at him, letting Kid go. Superboy ran at it from behind, but it grabbed him and threw him at the bleachers near me. I got up, and looked at my gauntlet. I smirked at what it was showing me. Suddenly I heard Ivo speak up.

"Oh, yawn. Normally, Amazo would study and mimic your abilities during battle but what's the point? You're all such poor copies of the originals." He mocked. My smirked widened. Then I heard Superboy join in.

"So everyone keeps saying. It makes me angry!" He yelled. Suddenly he charged, but not at Amazo, at Ivo. He hit the bleachers right after Ivo got out of the way. "Want to see me channel that anger!?" I chuckled as Kid spoke up.

"Great. He's gone ballistic again." He said. I shook my head.

"No, he's following my advice." I said. Superboy jumped at Ivo again, who started to bark out orders to his robot.

"Amazo, protect your master. Priority Alpha." He just managed to jump out of the way before Superboy landed. Amazo fired an energy beam at Superboy, while Ivo was getting lifted up by two of his MONQI's. I saw Robin run towards the scientist.

"Anyone want to play keep away?" He shouted as he kicked Ivo in the back. Ivo went sprawling as Kid ran. I saw Amazo about to stomp the ground, so I tried to tackle it. I did just enough so the shockwave missed the speedster, but he still had to get out of the way. Suddenly I started falling, and I noticed the android had ghosted to dodge one of Robin's birdarangs. I regained my balance and tried to kick the robot, and Superboy punched it in the head as it was solidifying. Our limbs were stuck in it, and it short-circuited, causing it to explode. We were both sent flying back from the force. I saw the android fall in two separate pieces, as Robin ran towards it.

"Well that happened." I said. As I spoke, Robin knelt down.

"Help me disassemble him now!" He said. Kid Flash just looked at him.

"Dude, the guy is in pieces without a head." Suddenly I heard Aqualad's voice.

"Don't take any chances." He said. I looked up and saw him and Miss Martian running and flying towards us. Miss Martian helped me up while Aqualad helped Superboy.

"Cardmaster, are you alright." She asked worriedly. I chuckled painfully.

"Yeah, just can't walk very well, no big deal." I turned to Superboy. "How about you?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He said. "Feeling the aster." I groaned.

"Please don't start to purposefully butcher the English language. We get enough of that from the Boy Wonder." I said. Robin glared at me, and then Kid spoke up.

"Hey. Where's Ivo?" He asked. I looked around, and true enough, the mad scientist was gone.

"How did we not here those MONQI's leaving?" I said.

_**Mount Justice**_

Kaldur was giving his mission summary to Batman and some other members of the League, with the rest of us all beside him.

"The Amazo android is in pieces again, safely being analyzed at the two separate S.T.A.R. labs," Then Kaldur turned to me. "And Jacob has further knowledge on its programming." Everyone turned to me, clearly expecting an answer.

"I used nano-machines to get inside the gaps between its eyes and mouth, which sent me info on how it was able to copy the abilities of its opponents." As I finished, Kaldur nodded and continued.

"However, Ivo escaped, and since he originated the tech, he's arguably more dangerous than the android." He finished, and Dinah spoke up.

"Capturing the professor will be a League priority." She said. Then Martian Manhunter crossed his arms.

"But we understand your mission encountered other complications." He said. I noticed everyone discreetly glanced at Conner, and I, not so subtly, glared at them. Then Batman walked up.

"Complications come with the job." He said. "Your ability to handle them has impressed the League." Conner had a small hopeful look on his face.

"The whole League?" He asked. I knew who he was talking about, and I could tell Batman did to.

"Given time, yes. Kryptonians, as you know, have very hard heads." He said. I just stared at the Dark Knight with wide eyes.

"Did you just make a joke?" I asked dumbfounded. He just ignored me, and kept talking.

"Of course there's no shame in asking for help. That's why the League exists. Because there are some problem's even we can't handle individually." He said. Robin just scoffed.

"Please. If we needed help we'd never get the chance to ask." He held up an arrow, the same one that saved Kid's life and gave it to Batman. "Look familiar? You were following us! Babysitting! You still don't trust us." As Batman gave the arrow to Oliver I got a good look at the arrow and noticed something.

"Robin, that arrow isn't one of his." I said. Oliver confirmed this by taking out his own arrow and comparing them. Robin just looked shocked.

"And that's not your arrow." Then he got a happy look. "But that means-" Wally spoke up.

"Speedy!" He said. Kaldur nodded and continued.

"He has our backs." He said. Wally sped up to Oliver and grabbed the arrow.

"Souvenir." He said. I saw Batman and Oliver share a look, and knew that there was more going on with who this arrow belonged to. I heard coughing, and when I turned, I saw Conner walk up to Dinah.

"I'm ready." He said. I just smiled along with Dinah.

"Good. Because I'm here." She said. As Conner had his own small smile, I put my arm on his shoulder and grinned at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: Alright, one more down. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, and I'm sorry this took longer than the last one. Also, my theme song for Jacob alone is Hall of Fame. It just works with him. R&amp;R, and I'll see you next time.**


	4. Infiltrator

**A/N: Here's the 4****th**** chapter. While I'm glad you guys are enjoying it so far, I would like it if you could tell me what I'm doing well, and what I could work on. That way I can improve my writing. Also, just saw the movie Kingsman, and I learned that Colin Firth may be the badass king of 2015.**

"Talking" 'Telepathy'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**August 8**__**th**__** Mount Justice**_

"CANNONBALL!" I yelled. I jumped into the ocean as the others, minus Wally, followed me. When I resurfaced, I heard M'gann speak up.

"Hello Megan. We should hit the beach every day." She said. I admittedly want to see her in a swimsuit more often. I heard Robin speak up after her.

"First, a moment of silence for our absent comrade." He and M'gann both looked down

"Poor Wally." She said. I got out of the water, and when I reached her, I grabbed her. Then I threw her in the water.

"Moments over, now let's party!" I cheered. As everyone laughed I suddenly felt myself getting lifted up. I turned my head and saw M'gann smirking with her hand raised towards me. "Uh oh." When I spoke, she dropped me in the ocean. When I got up sputtering, I saw everyone else laughing even harder. I soon joined in. A few hours later, Red Tornado came out.

"Hello team. The Batman requires your presence in the briefing room. We have a mission for you." He said. We all nodded and went to our rooms to get changed. Once I got back, I saw everyone already there, as well as someone else in a green uniform.

"Who are you?" I asked. "A new member?" She nodded.

"Name's Artemis. I'm Green Arrow's new protégé." She said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I didn't know he had a new protégé." I said. Before she could reply, the zeta tube activated,

"Recognized, Kid Flash: B-03." Then Wally materialized in swim wear, and carrying everything you'd need on the beach.

"The Wall-man is here." He said. As he continued, he started running forward. "Now let's get this party star-" Suddenly he tripped and face planted, yet he kept going forward. I cringed as the beach ball he had bounced past Batman. "Ted." Then Artemis spoke up.

"'Wall-man', huh? I love the uniform. What exactly are your powers?" She said. I chuckled.

"I like her." I said. Wally got up.

"Uh, who's this?" He asked.

"Artemis, your new teammate." She said.

"Kid Flash, never heard of you." Said Wally. Then Oliver spoke up.

"Um, she's my new protégé." He said. Wally started sputtering.

"What happened to your old one?" He asked. Then the zeta tube activated once more.

"Recognized: Speedy, B-06." Now, a guy in all red with a bow on his back materialized.

"For starters, he doesn't go by 'Speedy' anymore. Call me Red Arrow." He said. Oliver walked forward.

"Roy, you look-" Before he could finish, he was interrupted.

"Replaceable." Said Roy. I glared at the new guy as Oliver kept talking.

"It's not like that, you told me you were going solo." He said. Roy just scoffed.

"So why waste time finding a sub? Can she even use that bow?" He said. Artemis walked up.

"Yes, she can." She said. Then Wally spoke up.

"Who are you?" He asked. She and Oliver answered at the same time.

"I'm/she's his/my niece." They said. I frowned. Dinah would've introduced me if she knew he had a niece. Robin smirked.

"Another niece?" He said. Then Kaldur spoke up.

"But she is not your replacement. We have always wanted you on the team, and we have no quota on archers." He said. Then our speedster spoke up again.

"And if we did, you know who we'd pick." He said. Artemis scoffed while I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever Baywatch, I'm here to stay." She said. I turned to her.

"Please tell me how you come up with these." I all but begged my fellow blonde. She smiled while I felt someone trying to burn a whole in my head. I turned and saw M'gann glaring at me. Before I could ask her what the problem was, Kaldur spoke up again.

"You came to us for a reason." He said. Roy turned and nodded.

"Yeah. A reason named Dr. Serling Roquette." He said. I perked up and grabbed my gauntlet. A hologram appeared showing the good doctor.

"I know her; she's a nano-robotics genius and claytronics expert at Royal University in Star City." I said. "She influenced my own nano-bot designs, the same one's I used on Amazo." I frowned as I looked at the most recent information. "And she vanished two weeks ago." Then 'Mr. Cheerful' spoke up.

"She was abducted two weeks ago, by the League of Shadows." He said. Robin walked forward.

"Woah, you want us to rescue her from the League of Shadows?" He excitedly asked. Wally agreed.

"Hard-core." He said. Then Roy shot down their shared dream.

"I already rescued her." He said. As he walked to the hologram another image appeared. "Only one problem. The Shadows had already coerced her into making a weapon. Doc calls it the Fog. It's comprised of millions of microscopic robots, nano-tech infiltrators, capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But its true purpose isn't mere destruction, it's theft. The infiltrators eat and store raw data from any computer system, and deliver the stolen Intel to the Shadows. Providing them access to weapons, strategic defense, cutting edge science and tech." When he finished, Artemis spoke up.

"Perfect for manipulation, power broking, extortion. Yeah, sounds like the Shadows." She said. Wally scoffed.

"Like you know anything about the Shadows." He said. The female archer just smirked, and he got annoyed. "Who are you?" He all but yelled. Meanwhile, Roy continued.

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the Fog inert." He said. I frowned.

"But the Shadows would never let her do that, so now…" As I trailed off, Roy finished.

"They'll target her." He said. Then he turned to the hologram, and an image of a school showed up. "Right now, she's off the grid. I stashed her at the local high school's computer lab." He said. My mouth nearly dropped.

"So you left her alone in school, when an organization of assassins, led by an immortal, is after her?" I said. He didn't even flinch.

"She's safe enough for now." He said. I scoffed.

"So you're all knowing? When was the last time you checked on her? She might be dead already." I said. He glared at me.

"So what would you have done?" He said.

"I would have called it in, and stayed with her as I waited for backup." I growled. Now he scoffed.

"So you need someone to hold your hand? Try being on your own for once." He said. He was crossing a very thin line.

"You want to be on your own? Try living in Gotham for 6 years on the streets as a 9-year old kid. Then say I can't hold my own." I snarled. Before things could escalate further, I felt a hand on my arm. I turned and saw M'gann looking at me worriedly, and I managed to calm down. Then Oliver spoke up and moved the conversation forward.

"If you think she's safe then let's you and I keep her that way." He said. Roy looked at him.

"You and I? Don't you want to take your new protégé?" He said. Oliver looked like he was about to retort, but Batman put a hand on his shoulder. Oliver sighed and looked at Roy.

"You brought this to the team. It's their mission, which means it's hers now too." He said. Roy scoffed.

"Then my job's done." As he walked away, I had to get in one last jibe.

"You know, you should really get a surgery scheduled, and quick." I said. He turned to me.

"What are you talking about?" He asked.

"For the stick up your ass." I smirked. "I've heard getting it removed can do wonders for your back, and your personality." I saw everyone but Batman trying to hold in their laughter. Roy glared at me before heading back to the zeta tubes.

"Recognized, Speedy-" He interrupted.

"That's 'Red Arrow: B-06,' update." He said. As he dematerialized, I saw Wally glaring at Artemis, and M'gann still had her hand on my arm. I turned to our resident Martian.

"Thanks." I said. She looked at me, so I elaborated. "When people say I'm useless, or something similar, I start to lose control. But you managed to calm me down, so thank you." I smiled warmly at her, and she blushed up a storm while letting go of my hand.

"It was nothing; I just don't want people to fight if I can avoid it." She said. I ruffled her hair as I set off to the bio-ship.

"Well, time to save a scientist." I said.

_**Happy Harbour High School**_

I was outside the school with Miss Martian and Superboy, while everyone else was in the main computer lab with Dr. Roquette. Soon I felt everyone's presence in my head. Then I heard Miss Martian.

'Everyone online?' She said. Before I could think back, I heard Artemis.

'Ohh. This is weird.' She said. Then Dr. Roquette replied.

'And distracting. Coding a distributive algorithm virus on a kiddie computer with less ram than a wristwatch is hard enough. Now I have to hear teen-think in my skull.' She said. I joined in.

'The voices thing gets easier, but I do agree that these computers are crap.' I said. Then Kid Flash, who was munching on a power bar, joined in.

"Lady, do you always complain when someone tries to help you?' He said. Artemis snorted.

"Pot, kettle. Have you met?' She said. Then they started what I knew would be the first of many arguments

'Hey, hey, I do not need attitude, from the newbie who drove Red Arrow off the team.' He countered. Artemis got mad.

'That is so not on me.' She growled. I groaned.

'Enough! Fate, of the, world, situation.' I said. Kid just grumbled.

'She started it.' He said. I got a tick mark.

'I DON'T CARE!' I paused. 'Also, Dr. Roquette, it's an honor to meet you.' Before she could respond, Artemis spoke up.

'How 'bout I just help the others patrol the perimeter.' She said. I heard Aqualad join in.

'Good idea.' He said. There was a pause before Robin spoke up.

"You might cut her some slack. It was her arrow that saved your butt against Amazo.' He said. I could practically feel his smirk, and the speedster's sputtering.

'What? No, that was Speedy's, I mean, Red Arrow's arrow, right?' He asked. Robin shot him down.

'Not so much.' He said. Kid Flash grumbled again.

'Well, still not giving her the satisfaction.' He said.

'You do know that if I can hear you, she can too, right.' I said. I could almost see Kid grab his head in frustration. I chuckled, before Dr. Roquette spoke up.

'I couldn't get the Justice League.' She groaned. Then Aqualad spoke to her.

'The virus won't be of much use if we cannot find the weapon. Can you track it' He asked. Roquette got annoyed.

"My utility fog is not a weapon. It's science, brilliant science. And of course I can track it, but I'd have to go online.' She said. 'Might as well rent a billboard with this address and 'Assassinate me' written in neon.' There was a pause before Aqualad spoke up again.

'We will protect you.' There was another pause.

"Tracking the fog now.' Said Dr. Roquette. As she did, I was walking past Artemis and Miss Martian when Superboy landed in front of me. I heard Artemis speak up.

'Mmm, those boys.' She thought. I stopped, and turned to Superboy, who shrugged at me and kept walking, I just stared at the archer with a raised eyebrow. Then Miss Martian spoke up.

'They can hear you. We can all hear you.' She sounded annoyed.

'Oh, I know.' Artemis replied. Before I could respond to the obvious flirting, Aqualad joined in.

'Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the fog. Reconfigure the bio-ship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue. Cardmaster, regroup with me in the computer lab.' He said.

'Understood.' As I spoke, Miss Martian lifted her arm and the bio-ship landed in front of us.

'Ready.' Said the Martian. Robin and Superboy ran onboard the ship and set off. As the three of us returned to the school, I heard rustling in the bushes; I turned, but couldn't see anything. Deciding to ignore it for now, I set off for the computer lab.

A few minutes later, I was in the computer lab watching over Dr. Roquette with Aqualad, as I heard Miss Martian arguing with Artemis.

'You embarrassed Superboy and Cardmaster.' Said Miss Martian. Artemis disagreed.

'Didn't hear them say that.' She replied. I could almost feel Miss Martian glaring at the archer.

'Must you challenge everyone?' She asked. Artemis scoffed.

'Where I come from, that's how you survive.' She said. Then I joined in.

'By the way, I didn't really care.' I said. A few minutes later, I heard the door creak. I turned my eyes to Aqualad, who discreetly nodded, showing he heard it too. I grabbed a Diamonds card, and waited for the assassin to make their move. Suddenly I heard a whizzing, and Aqualad jumped in front of the doctor. As he did, I threw my card, which split into a bolo rope. Unfortunately, the assassin jumped over it and dodged, throwing more shuriken at me and Aqualad. One scratched my cheek, while two hit Aqualad in the arm. The female assassin then spoke up.

"Hmm. That had to hurt." She mocked. Aqualad just pulled the shuriken out of his arm.

"Atlantean skin is quite dense." He said. As he spoke, the markings on his arm glowed, and he drew his water-bearers, making swords. The Assassin wasn't fazed.

"And my shuriken are quite poisoned." She said as she fought using her kunai. Thanks to Aqualad's distraction, I was able to jump over her while grabbing her shoulders, throwing her across the room.

"Well lucky me, I'm immune to almost every poison known." I said. I spoke to Aqualad. 'Stay near the doc, I'll keep her off you.' Then I called everyone else. 'Miss Martian, Kid, Artemis, We're under attack in the computer lab.' As I drew out my Carbon-steel knives, I heard Artemis reply.

'On our way.' She said.

Suddenly the assassin jumped at me, bringing her sai's down on my head. I managed to block them with my own knives, but then she kneed me in the stomach, sending me back. Almost instantly, I saw her throw a sai at Dr. Roquette, but I wasn't worried. Aqualad knocked it out of the way, and I got back in my stance. When she tried to kick me again, I caught her leg and punched her in the mask, sending her to the ground. As she got back up, she spoke.

"You're good. I may actually have a challenge from you." She said. "I wouldn't mind having some more fun with you later." I smirked.

"Sorry, but you're not my type." I said. She chuckled.

"Too bad." She said. She grabbed another sai, but before either of us could move, it was shot out of her hand by an arrow. We both turned and saw Artemis at the door.

"Don't, move." She said. As she moved forward, the assassin chuckled again.

"This gig's getting interesting." She grabbed a foldable sword as Artemis fired arrows. The assassin easily cut through them all, while Kid Flash and Miss Martian arrived. The assassin looked back, and saw our reinforcements. "Maybe a little too interesting."

I saw her grab a grenade, but before I could move, Kid Flash ran at her, but by the time he got there, she had already thrown it, and was gone. I saw him roll and land in Artemis's arms, and he practically recoiled before turning back to us.

"Gone." He growled. Then Dr. Roquette spoke up.

"She's getting away. You're letting her get away." She all but screamed.

"Calm down." I said. "We don't have to worry about losing her. As long as you haven't cancelled out the fog, she'll keep coming, and we'll keep stopping her." Before anymore could be said, Kid Flash started yelling at Artemis.

"This is all your fault, you were on perimeter. How'd that Shadow get in?" He said. The archer just glared at him as Miss Martian walked up.

"That's not really fair." She said. "I was outside too." Now Kid started puttering.

"Outside, being distracted by her." He said. I rolled my eyes as he continued. "Besides I can't be mad at you. 'You gave me mouth-to-mouth'"

'We heard that!' Said everyone. As Kid walked away embarrassed, I briefly wondered how we were so in synch. Then Miss Martian's voice brought me out of it as she talked to Artemis.

"I didn't do half as well during my first battle, and I know you can't have been Green Arrow's sidekick for very long." I joined in.

"Totally. That was some great archery you showed there." I said. She smiled, before Aqualad's voice broke us up.

"Focus everyone. The Shadows will return." He said. We nodded, and then the radio started up, with Robin's voice coming through.

"Robin to Aqualad. We're over Philadelphia. We've located the Shadow's next target, Star Labs. We're too late. It's destroyed, totally destroyed. The Fog decimated it. This is bad. Star Labs is cutting edge science and now there secrets are in the hands of the enemy. What's our next move?" As the Boy Wonder finished, Aqualad had a thoughtful look before turning to us.

"Rescan for that Fog. Find it. We're moving the doctor." He said. We all nodded.

Soon enough, we were at the docks, with me guarding the doctor, as Miss Martian, Kid Flash, and Artemis played decoy in another building. Soon enough, I heard Aqualad's voice.

'Stop it, both of you.' He said. I chuckled as Artemis and Kid responded.

''What?'' They said. Aqualad just continued.

'I can hear you glaring.' He said. A few minutes later, Aqualad showed up, with some small bruises.

"You good?" I asked. He nodded.

"They have reinforcements, Black Spider and Hook. He said. I groaned.

"Great. A Spider-man wannabe, and a guy that enjoys Peter Pan way too much." I said. Aqualad turned to Roquette, who looked up from her computer.

"I've almost got it." She said. I nodded.

"Good. We don't know how much longer the Shadows will be fooled." As soon as I said that, we heard a thump on the roof. "I jinxed us, didn't I?" Aqualad turned to Roquette.

"We have company." Said the Atlantean. The doctor smiled.

"Uploading now." She said. Then she turned to Aqualad. "And by the way, you said you'd protect me." When she finished, a smoke pellet rolled through the door, and Aqualad and I got our weapons ready. Aqualad looked behind us, and then we both turned around. Suddenly, we both got hit by darts, me in the arm, while Aqualad took 3 in the chest. He dropped to his knees, while I got a small headache. I saw the assassin drop down, and I shook my head to clear it.

"Let's test the limit of your immunity, shall we?" She said. After I took out the dart, I charged at her, but she dodged all of my strikes before kicking me to the side. I felt the poison slow me down, and my headache got worse. I could barely hear the assassin speak up. "There limit tested. Now doctor, time for my appointment." As she grabbed Dr. Roquette, I saw her look to the computer. "So you finished the virus, eliminating the reason for your elimination. Though, not the entertainment value."

"I don't think so." I said. I threw a new Joker card, and when it got to her, it fired an energy beam, sending her flying through the door. I struggled to get up, and after checking Aqualad's pulse, I walked towards the door, when I heard voices. One that sounded like Artemis and the other was the Shadow.

"Don't move a muscle." Said the archer. I could hear the assassin's mocking in her tone as she replied.

"Wow. I am completely at your mercy." She said. Then I heard Artemis gasp.

"You." I frowned as the Shadow continued.

"I suppose now you bring me to justice, let your new friends interrogate me. I wonder if your position's secure enough to survive them learning everything I know." There was a pause, and then she continued. "Didn't think so. So like the Cheshire cat, I'll just disappear." As the smoke cleared, I walked out the door.

"Well, guess we can call her Cheshire, since she likes the name." I said. Artemis tensed up, and looked like she was prepared to run.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"All of it." I said. She looked frightened now, so I continued. "Don't worry; I won't force you to tell me anything." Now she just looked shocked.

"Why?" She asked. I chuckled.

"You're not the only person on this team that has secrets, so I would be a major hypocrite if I didn't trust you when I have some of my own." I said. Then I looked at her seriously. "But if you do betray us, I will hunt you down." It was not a threat, but a promise. She nodded resolutely, so I dropped the issue. Just in time too, cause Aqualad was being carried through the door by Dr. Roquette.

"Cardmaster, Artemis, where's the assassin?" He asked. Artemis spoke up.

"She, uh, she got away." She said. As she finished, Kid Flash ran up, and immediately turned to Artemis.

"Oh, from you? Oh, bug surprise. Notice, we got ours." He said, pointing to the tied up Shadows Miss Martian was levitating. I joined in.

"In case you can't tell Kid, Aqualad and I have toxic venom running through our veins right now. She stayed so we wouldn't drop dead without support." I said, defending the archer. The speedster looked sheepish for a minute, before looking down.

"Cool. Souvenir." He said, grabbing the now named Cheshire's mask. Aqualad walked forward, pulling the darts out of his chest.

"Her mask? Did you see her, her face?" He asked.

"It was dark." She replied. Aqualad just looked at her before replying.

"It is fine. Robin and Superboy neutralized the Fog, and Dr. Roquette is safe. Thanks in no small part to you." He said. As she turned around, he continued. "Welcome to the team." We all smiled as we walked up to her. Miss Martian spoke up.

"I've always wanted a sister. Here on Earth, I mean. I have 12 back on Mars, but trust me, it's not the same." She said. I stared at her dumbfounded as Artemis replied.

"I wouldn't know. But, thanks." She said. I spoke to the Martian.

"Your family is very busy isn't it?" I said. Everyone just chuckled. I noticed Kid hadn't said anything, so I elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow." He said, before turning to Artemis. "Yeah, welcome." The archer held her hand out to him, which he shook. Now I spoke up again.

"Great, can we go home now? I'm still woozy from getting poison darts shot into me." Everyone nodded, and we set off back to the Cave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that is another chapter. Hope you enjoyed it, and please give me actual feedback other than 'it is good'. I want to know what I can improve on. I'm considering going to writing school, and I want to do my best. Also, I have found a song for M'gann, and it is Skin. Another thing, if you have any songs you think would be good for a character, let me know and I'll check it out.**


	5. Denial

**A/N: Alright, first off I'm going to respond to some reviews.**

**Gretsky: Firstly, his name is Jacob, not Jason, secondly, I do plan on more development with the other characters, but he will have more with M'gann since she's the one he'll end up dating anyway.**

**Ms. O'Leary: That is a good idea, but I'm not sure when to implement those flashbacks, and if I do, the chapter will take much longer to get out.**

**Now, on to the story.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Mount Justice August 19**__**th**_

"Initiate combat training." Said the Cave's robotic voice. I was about to spar with Kaldur, him in his uniform, while I was wearing a simple t-shirt and pants, with the others, minus Robin, watching on the sidelines. "3, 2, 1."

Once the countdown was finished, we both charged at each other, and the majority of the fight was evenly matched, with all of our attacks being dodged or blocked, until I managed to grab his leg and flip him over, throwing him to the ground. The Cave spoke up again

"Fail, Aqualad." It said. I sighed.

"That makes it sound so negative. Couldn't they have found something else to make it say?" I said. As I moved to pick up Kaldur, I decided to ask him something. "Hey, do you think you could teach me how to speak Atlantean?" I asked. He looked surprised.

"Why is that?" He asked. I simply shrugged.

"I like learning other languages. And yours is one of the few I don't know." I said. The team leader smiled before nodding. As I smiled back, Red Tornado dropped from the roof. Wally instantly zoomed over to him.

"Do you have a mission for us?" He asked. I face-palmed. The guy should know by now that Tornado doesn't give missions. The android simply turned his head.

"Mission assignments are the Batman's responsibility." He said. Wally wasn't giving up.

"Yeah, well, the Batman's with the Robin, doing the Dynamic Duo thing in Gotham. But you're headed somewhere right? Hot date? Or a mission?" He said. I rolled my eyes at his sad attempt at jokes, as Kaldur joined in.

"If we can be of help…" He said. RT looked at us for a minute before turning around and bringing up an image of an old man with a cane.

"This is Kent Nelson, a friend. He is 106 years old." He said. I was amazed, and I could hear Wally whispering.

"Guy doesn't look a day over 90." He said. Before any of us could say anything, Tornado continued.

"And he has been missing for 23 days. Kent was a charter member of the Justice Society, the precursor to your mentors Justice League." He said. Now Kaldur spoke up.

"Of course. Nelson was Earth's Sorcerer Supreme. He was Doctor Fate." He said. Now I spoke up.

"Wait, so Dr. Strange was based off a guy calling himself Doctor Fate?" (A/N: You know you thought it to) I said. Then Wally scoffed.

"More like Doctor Fake. Guys know a little advanced science and "Dumbledore's" it up to scare the bad guys and impress the babes." He said. I raised my eyebrow at the blatant disregard for magic as Red Tornado continued once again.

"Kent may simply be on one of his walkabouts, but he is the caretaker to the helmet of Fate, the source of the Doctors mystic might, and it is unwise to leave such power unguarded." He finished. M'gann looked ecstatic.

"He's like the great sorcerer priests and priestesses of Mars. I would be honored to help find him." She said. Suddenly Wally's arm shot up so fast there was an afterimage.

"Me too. So honored I can barely stand it. Magic rocks." He said. I groaned. I knew he would get us all in trouble trying to impress M'gann. As Red Tornado looked at us, I had a feeling he was having similar thoughts.

"Take this." He showed us a key that Kaldur took. "It is the key to the Tower of Fate." He said. As we nodded, Wally tried to flirt with M'gann.

"What are the chances that we both so admire the mystic arts?" He said. I couldn't help but join in.

"The same as the chances are that you're slow." I said. Before he could respond, I went to my room to grab my cards.

_**Salem August 19**__**th**___

Soon enough, we were all on the bio-ship, heading to the tower of Fate. Artemis then decided to call Wally out on his 'love' of magic.

"So, Wally, when did you first realize your **honest affinity** for sorcery?" She asked. I eagerly wondered what he would come up with.

"Well, I-I don't like to brag-" He started.

"Cough, yeah right, cough." I 'coughed'. He glared at me, while I just smiled at him innocently before he continued.

"…But before I became Kid Flash, I seriously considered becoming a wizard myself." He said. We all just stared at him, until M'gann spoke up.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but-" Before she finished, Conner spoke up.

"Nothing's there." He said. We all looked at the empty field we had arrived at as M'gann landed the ship. Once we all got off, I saw a small orange cat staring at us. I narrowed my eyes. That cat did not feel natural. After a few seconds, it ran into the abandoned theatre we had landed in front of. A few minutes later, Wally ran back after checking the area.

"Nothing. This isn't simple camouflage." He said. Artemis once again tried to make him admit to faking his love of magic.

"So what do you think? Adaptive micro-opto-electronics combined with phase shifting?" She asked. I honestly thought that sounded super sweet, before Wally replied.

"Absolutely…" He saw M'gann walk up. "…Not. Clearly mystic powers are at work here." As we all stared at him once again, hearing the crickets chirping, I had an idea.

"Hey Kaldur, what about that key Tornado gave you?" I asked the Atlantean. His eyes widened in remembrance, and he took the key out of his pocket.

"A test of faith." He said. He walked forward, and inserted the key into the empty air. Once he twisted it, a giant tower appeared out of nowhere, and we all had slack jawed expressions on our faces. As Kaldur opened the door, I had a feeling that we were being watched, so I 'dropped' a Club card as I entered the door. When it slammed shut, I heard Conner speak up.

"Uh, where'd the door go?" He asked. He was right. The door had disappeared, and there wasn't another one in sight. Suddenly an image of Nelson appeared in front of us, glowing gold.

"Greetings. You have entered with a key but the tower does not recognise you. Please state your purpose and intent." He said. Before any of us could say anything, the 'Wall-man' walked up and screwed us over.

"We are true believers, here to find Doctor Fate." He said. When the image disappeared, I knew we were in trouble. I heard and felt a rumbling, and suddenly the floor caved in. I activated my suit, but widened my eyes when the flight system wouldn't work. I had to use my claws to avoid falling into the lava below us. As I was falling, I grabbed onto Conner, to keep him from falling too far. He still hit the lava, but only his feet. As he screamed in pain, I pulled him up further.

"Those were my favorite boots." The clone growled. "This Nelson guy better be worth it." I chuckled.

"I'll help you buy a new pair." I said. I heard an explosion, and I smirked while the others tried to hang on.

"What was that?" Yelled Wally.

"Most likely the present I left for the guys that were watching us." I smirked. "Can't wait to see how they turned out." As I looked up, I noticed M'gann was steadily dropping. "You alright?"

"Having trouble, maintaining altitude." She replied. "I'm so hot." I had to resist any comments on her looks, but apparently Wally couldn't.

"You certainly are." He said. Me and Artemis both gained tick marks.

""Wally!"" We yelled. He wasn't fazed.

"Hey! Inches above sizzling death, I'm entitled to speak my mind." He said.

"You want to talk inches? Look at me and Conner!" I yelled back at him. Before our argument could continue, Kaldur spoke up.

"My physiology and M'gann's are susceptible to extreme heat. We must climb out quickly." He said. As I was struggling to hold both myself and Conner above the lava, M'gann spoke up.

"Hello Megan. We never truly answered the question. Red Tornado sent us, to see if Mr. Nelson and the helmet were safe." Once she finished, a platform appeared beneath our feet. I dropped Conner, and landed on it myself.

"Well that worked." I said. As my suit retracted, Kaldur got on his knees and felt the floor.

"This platform. It should be red-hot, but it is cool to the touch." He said. I tapped the ground with my foot.

"He's right. Nothing can cool down this quickly." I said. As the possibilities ran through my head, I heard Wally speak up.

"Don't worry, Megalicious. I got you." He said. I growled as I walked up to him.

"Enough!" I pushed him against the wall. "You do not lie to a magic tower just so you can impress a girl!" I all but yelled.

"When did this become my fault?" He said. Now Artemis walked up.

"When you told that, whatever it was, that you were a true believer." She said. Now everyone was looking at him as M'gann spoke up.

"Wally, you don't believe?" She asked. Wally finally dropped the act.

"Fine, fine. I lied about believing in magic. But magic is the real lie. A major load." He said. Then Kaldur joined in.

"Wally, I studied for a year at the conservatory of sorcery in Atlantis. The mystic arts created the skin icons that power my water bearers." He said. Wally wouldn't have it.

"Dude, you ever hear of bioelectricity? Hey, in primitive cultures, fire was once considered magical too. Today, it's all just a bunch of tricks." He argued.

"Why can't magic exist?" I asked him. He turned to me.

"Because everything on the planet has a scientific explanation." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"We live in a universe that consists of Atlanteans, Amazons, rings powered by emotion that can make whatever you can imagine, shape-shifting Martians, Valkyries, gods, and aliens. Give me proof that magic can't exist, and I'll believe you. Besides, you can break the sound barrier in your sneakers." I said. Wally scoffed.

"That's science. I recreated Flash's laboratory experiment, and here I am. Everything can be explained by science." He said. I just groaned. Then Kaldur spoke up.

"Let us test that theory." He said. He moved to lift up a panel on the floor, but as he did, Wally panicked.

"Wait! The back draft from the lava will roast us alive!" He said. When Kaldur lifted the panel, something highly unexpected happened.

It was cold.

"Well that's cool." I said. Everyone stared at me blankly. I chuckled. "Sorry, couldn't help it." Artemis turned to Wally.

"Do you ever get tired of being wrong?" She asked. Wally just huffed. We dropped down and I nearly fell on my back, because the drop was parallel to the ground. After Wally came through, the gate glowed, and then it vanished. We all looked at the speedster. "Well?" Artemis asked.

"Ever hear of string theory? We're in a pocket dimension." Wally said. I just sighed, and then M'gann spoke up.

"What's that?" She said. We all turned and saw a floating cane. I walked up to it and, in a moment of stupid curiosity, went to grab it. Before I did, I heard Wally speak up.

"Ooh, maybe it's Nelson's magic wand." He said. As I grabbed it, he sped up and grabbed it at the same time. "I got it." He said. Suddenly the cane glowed.

"But now we can't let go." I said, trying to pry my arm off the cane. Then we were launched into the sky, and I had a feeling of displacement for a few seconds. When it vanished, Wally and I were on a staircase. We looked to the side and saw three people, two of which were covered in burn marks, the kid with the orange cat on his shoulders, and the man with a magician's wand. The third man looked like the image of Kent Nelson Red Tornado had showed us, and the one when we entered the tower. He was tied up and on the ground. Wally's voice brought me out of my analysis.

"Abra Kadabra." He said. The old man suddenly glowed yellow and flew towards us, and when he put his hand on the cane I could finally take my hand off it, and the ropes around his hands disappeared. We all stood up as Nelson spoke.

"In here." He said. Then wall glowed and an elevator appeared. While we were getting inside, the kid with the cat had a temper tantrum.

"No, no, no! I want that helmet! I want it, I want it, I want it!" He yelled. As he did, red energy flew out of his hands and reached us just as the door closed. Now we were treated to elevator music. I spoke up.

"Well, that happened." I chuckled. Nelson turned to us.

"I'm Kent Nelson, by the way." He said. Wally grumbled.

"No, duh." He said. I elbowed him. "Ow."

"I'm Jacob. The red head is Wally, pleasure to meet you. Quick question, how come you're not injured by my trap, when those other two were?" I said. He raised an eyebrow.

"That was you?" He asked. I nodded. "Good job, that trick caused some hilarious reactions. But don't worry about me. When I'm in the vicinity of the tower, any life threatening injuries are ignored." He explained. "Either way, right now we're up against an opponent with tremendous mystic power." Wally scoffed.

"Abra Kadabra? Flash proved he uses futuristic technology to simulate magic. Guy's all show and no biz." He said. Nelson nodded.

"Right you are." He said. I spoke up.

"So I take it you mean the kid with the cat?" I asked.

"Yes. Abra may be a charlatan, but Klarion the Witch Boy, is an actual Lord of Chaos. The ultimate enemy of a Lord of Order like Doctor Fate." He said. Wally joined in.

"Right. You're a Lord of Order." He sarcastically said. Kent shook his head.

"Oh, no, not me, I'm just an old coot Fate used to put on. Until my wife Inza convinced me there could be more to life. Ah, she was a real pistol that Inza." He turned to us. "Anyhoo, Klarion's after the helmet. If he gets his sticky little mitts on it, he'll turn the planet into his own personal playground of Pandemonium." Once he finished, the elevator dinged, and when we left, we were in front of a giant bell. As we walked up to it, a door appeared on the roof, and Conner, Kaldur, and Artemis dropped down, while M'gann just gracefully levitated herself to the floor. I spoke up.

"Hey guys. How've you been?" I said. I heard Nelson speak up.

"Friends of yours?" He asked. I chuckled before a blast of electricity shot past my head. We all looked to see Abra and Klarion on another staircase.

"Friends of yours?" Asked Wally. Nelson walked to the bell and hit it with his cane, as it rang, it glowed, and the three of us walked into it. When the light died down, we were on the top of the tower, with the helmet directly in front of us. Nelson tried to reach for it, but he was hit by a blast of red energy and pushed back. "Mr. Nelson!" Wally and I moved to help him. Suddenly, the former hero raised his cane and started chanting, and when he finished, he slammed the cane on the ground, and a dome of golden energy surrounded us. Just in time, as Klarion had almost hit us with a blast of red energy.

"NO!" Shouted the Lord of Chaos. Nelson turned to Wally.

"Not bad for a former 'Doctor Fake', eh, kid?" He collapsed into Wally's arms. "The bubble will give you just enough time to do what you need to do." He panted. I could tell that he was dying, and that spell was all the energy he had left. Wally was panicking.

"I have no idea what I'm supposed to do." He said. Nelson wasn't fazed.

"Have faith, in what you can't explain. Believe, in what you can no longer, deny." Once he finished, his body went limp, and he dropped his pocket watch. I closed my eyes in respect, and grabbed the pocket watch, deciding to keep it safe for him. Meanwhile, Wally was trying to perform CPR.

"28, 29, 30. Come on, come on." He said. I just looked at him.

"Don't bother Wally. He's gone." As I spoke, I stood up. Then I heard Klarion.

"I want that helmet and I want it now!" He yelled. I grit my teeth. Then I threw a Joker at him, which released a blast of sound waves, pushing him back and forcing him to cover his ears. I took advantage and ran out of the bubble straight at the Witch Boy, until his cat tried to pounce at me. I rolled underneath it, and punched Klarion straight in the jaw. He went flying, and when he landed, I spoke up.

"Well you can't have it you spoiled little brat." I said. Suddenly I felt M'gann in my head.

'Jacob, Wally, we're in trouble. Tell Kent we need Doctor Fate.' She said. I saw everyone in electric cages, and when M'gann was hit, the connection suddenly vanished, giving me a short but painful headache. My instincts screamed to move, and when I did, I narrowly missed getting hit by a large blast of red energy. I looked up and saw Klarion glaring at me with murder in his eyes.

"You hit me." He growled. "No one hits me!" He threw more of his red flaming blasts, but I managed to dodge them all.

"I don't care, and I'll do it again." I said. I threw a Diamonds at him, but his cat caught it in the air. Suddenly Klarion looked behind me.

"Hey dumb kid. You put that on you may never get it off." He said. I turned and saw Wally holding the helmet of Fate. Klarion blasted a huge beam of energy, but Wally had put on the helmet just before it hit.

"Wally!" I yelled. Apparently my worry was unfounded, as he soon flew up into the sky, wearing a completely different blue and gold outfit. "What the f-" I was interrupted by yet another blast of energy curtesy of Klarion, while Wally just made an ankh like shield to block them.

"Give it up Nabu! Order went out of style in the 20th century!" He yelled. I raised my eyebrows. Who's Nabu? Then I quickly put the pieces together as Doctor Fate spoke up.

"This battle is pointless. You sought to take the helmet before it claimed a host, but you are too late." His voiced seemed to overlap, and something about what he said gave me a bad feeling. Klarion just yelled at him.

"Shut it you old fart!" He said. Two pillars of rock shot out of the ground and went to crush the Lord of Order, but he just blew them away with his magic. Then, he shot a blast of light at his opponent, and when it died down, Klarion was gone. I thought it seemed too easy, and I was proven right when the Lord of Chaos appeared behind Fate, and hit him with a blast of red lightning. I threw another card, but once again, that cat jumped in the way, but this time, the card electrocuted it. I saw Klarion's body fade for a second, and narrowed my eyes. He glared at me, and suddenly I was hit in the gut by a stone pillar. It launched me into the air, and when I landed, I had to take a few moments to catch my breath. When I looked back up, Fate was on the ground, and Klarion was doing the classic villain rant.

"You're out of practise Nabu, and that pathetic host body? Zero affinity for the mystic arts." As he finished, he raised his arms and a large cloud appeared out of nowhere. Suddenly, red lightning blasted down at Fate, who made a golden dome to protect himself from it. Different colored lights came out of the impact, and Klarion kept talking. "Ohh, rainbow power." Then his cat joined in.

"Meow." It said. Klarion turned to it.

"I am paying attention you stupid cat." He said. His pet seemed to get annoyed.

"Meow!" It replied.

"In case you hadn't noticed, I'm winning." He said. I just stared at them, until Fate created a blast of energy, and when he reappeared, he started talking.

"It is difficult for a Lord of Order or Chaos to maintain a presence on the physical plane." He said. Klarion seemed to get even angrier, his face being distorted and launching huge blasts of magic. As he dodged them, Fate continued. "I am bound to the helmet, and use a human host." He launched golden magic at Klarion, who made a stone wall to stop it. "But that is not your way." Once he finished, I looked at the cat, and saw it glowing red. I widened my eyes in realization, and then I smirked as Klarion lowered his wall.

"You're babbling Nabu." He said. The Witch Boy was so focused on Fate, that he didn't notice me discreetly grad a Clubs card.

"Am I?" Fate replied. I threw the card at the cat, and it exploded. The cat went flying, as Klarion looked back at me in rage. Before he could do anything, I threw more cards at the cat, circling it.

"How dare you attack a defenseless pussycat?" He glared. Fate spoke up.

"We all know that creature is no cat, Witch Boy, and without your familiar, you have no anchor in this reality." As he spoke, Klarion faded in and out of view. He turned to the Lord of Order.

"Bully! Killjoy! GEEZER!" He yelled. Fate simply blasted more magic at him. "Holy carp." Said the Lord of Chaos. He teleported to his cat, and picked him up. "We're outta here." He said. Then the two vanished in a swarm of black magic.

"And don't come back!" I yelled. Then I turned to Fate. "So, are you gonna take the helmet off now?" I asked. When there was no response, I narrowed my eyes. "Hey, can you hear me?" As I spoke, I walked up to him, since he was just standing there like a statue. I waved my hand in front of the helmet, and he didn't even blink. But when I put my hand on Fate's shoulder, there was a sudden light, and when it died down, I saw Wally, Nelson, and the helmet of Fate. "What just happened?" I asked. Wally stared at me.

"That's what I want to know! How are you here?" He asked.

"I don't know, I just put my hand on your shoulder, and BAM." I said. Suddenly, the helmet spoke up.

"I brought him here. It is best to trap a boy that could present such danger outside his body." He said. I turned to it.

"What do you mean, 'danger'? I'm not-" I was interrupted.

"Your father is a danger to the world, and you are potentially more dangerous." Fate said. I glared.

"I don't care about him, and I never will." I growled. Then Nelson walked up.

"Judging a boy based on his family's actions isn't right Nabu, you know that. Don't be paranoid." He said. I had one more thing to say.

"If I do turn out to be bad, then I've got friends who'll stop me. I don't give a damn about your opinion, and I never will." I said. Nelson smiled, and walked up.

"We still have the issue about finding you a host body. The boy's will take the helmet and make sure you're put to good use." He said. Wally joined in.

"Yeah, I swear." He said. Nelson spoke up again.

"In the meantime, I'll stick around, keep you company." When he finished, Wally was shocked.

"Wait, what happened to you ascending, seeing Inza?" He said. Nelson smiled at him.

"So you believe now, eh? Don't sweat it kid. I'll spend a few millennia hear, and then see Inza. That's the great thing about eternity. It's eternal." He said. Nabu spoke up.

"The bargain is acceptable." He said. Nelson nodded and turned to us.

"Some free advice before you go. Find your own little spitfires; one's who won't let you get away with nothin'." Then he turned to me specifically. "And Jacob, keep my watch safe for me will ya?" As he finished, I was blinded by white light, but when it faded, I saw Wally take off the helmet, with my hand still on his shoulders. When he looked at me, I knew he wanted to ask me something, but I stopped him before he could.

"Please, don't ask me about my father. It's something I want to leave behind." I practically pleaded him. He looked at me for a minute before nodding. "Thank you." I smiled. He smiled back.

_**Mount Justice August 20**__**th**_

As I was walking past the trophy room, I saw Wally putting up the helmet with an almost reverent care. I walked in and stood beside him.

"You ok?" I asked. He nodded. Then someone cleared their throat. We both turned and saw Artemis leaning against the door.

"You never said what happened to you, when you put on the helmet." She said. I looked to Wally, wanting to hear his answer.

"Energy from the thing rewrote my brains beta waves. I was bio-scripted into becoming Doctor Fate for a few minutes. No big." He said. I raised an eyebrow as Artemis spoke up.

"Wait, you're still claiming there's no such thing as magic?" She scoffed. "If that's how you feel, why keep it at all?" Wally just looked at the helmet.

"Souvenir." He said. I rolled my eyes as Artemis grunted as she left. As she did, I couldn't help but think of what Kent said to us, and then I smirked as I looked to Wally.

"Well, I guess we found your 'spitfire', huh?" I said. Wally started sputtering.

"No we didn't." He said. I just stared at him.

"Then why can't you admit to her you believe in magic now?" I asked.

"Well, because I'd never hear the end of it." He said. I just chuckled as I went to my room.

"See you tomorrow, Wall-man." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that is my fifth chapter, if you're wondering why it's out earlier than usual, that's because I had more time recently.**

**Song choice; Wally: Finale. (Listen to the lyrics, and it should be obvious why I chose this song.)**


	6. Downtime

**A/N: Here's another chapter, and this one will be mostly original scenes, so it's going to be shorter than usual, since it's my first time doing this. Please tell me how I did.**

**Also, I have a small request/challenge for any artists out there. Would you be willing to draw an image of Jacob on DeviantArt? I'll try to put the best one (in my opinion) as the story picture.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Gotham City August 27**__**th**_

My back slammed against the wall after Clayface threw me in the air. I could barely stand, and my vision was dizzy. Everyone else was already unconscious. As I struggled to get up, I saw Clayface walking up to me, forming a spiked hammer in his fist. Before he could swing it, Batman crashed through the ceiling. He easily took out Clayface, and once he was done, he turned to me. I could tell I was going to get lectured later by the look on his face.

_**Mount Justice**_

"I need to talk to Aqualad and Cardmaster. The rest of you; hit the showers and go home." Said the Dark Knight. As everyone left, I heard Conner speak up.

"Head home? I am home." He muttered. Robin looked like he wanted to stay as well, but Batman wouldn't have it.

"Just them." He said. Robin left after Kaldur nodded. Once Robin left, Kaldur turned to Batman.

"I am sorry you had to intervene. I know the team performed poorly-" Batman interrupted.

"The team performed adequately. The problem was you. You're their leader, and you're head wasn't in the game. Neither of you were." He said. Kaldur looked up at him.

"No, you are…" He sighed. "Correct. Of late, I am not even convinced I belong on the surface world. For so many years it filled my every thought. But now that I am here, my dreams are all Atlantis." He said. Batman stared at him.

"Atlantis… Or someone you left behind? You can split your **time** between the surface and the sea, but not your **mind**. Either you're here 100%, or you need to walk away." His voiced seemed to barely soften as he continued. "Make a decision Kaldur, and make it soon." Once he finished, Kaldur went back to the zeta tubes.

"Recognised, Aqualad: B-01." As the light died down, Batman stopped in front of me.

"You need to let what happened go." He said. I scoffed.

"You make it sound like forgetting living in that city the way I did, is the as easy as forgetting to turn the stove off." I countered. He glared at me.

"It better be, or I will take you off this team. I can't, and won't, risk lives just because you hold a grudge with a city." He said. I glared right back.

"What do you expect me to do? Just go on living, and ignore the reasons I turned out the way I did? Don't be a hypocrite Wayne." I said. His eyes widened.

"How did you-" I interrupted.

"Bruce Wayne has more than enough reason, and, resources, to do what you do. And I know acting when I see it." I said. He just stared at me.

"Either way, it doesn't matter right now. I still stand by what I said, and you still need to clear your head. If you don't, you won't be leaving this building." Once he finished, he walked away, leaving me to my thoughts. And they were filled with Gotham.

_(Flashback)_

_**Gotham City December 25**__**th**__** 6 years ago**_

_I was 10 years old, covered in grime, bruises, and cuts, looking for food in the alleys and dumpsters. I had just found a decent sandwich, when I heard sinister chuckling. I turned and saw 3 grown men walking up to me. Judging by their clothes, they worked for the Penguin._

"_Look at what we found here." Said the centre one, I decided to call him Joe. "We clean him up a little; this kid could earn lot 'a money on the black market." I glared at them._

"_You're right. You two get the ropes, I'll hold him here." Said the left one, who I named Bob. As he reached for me, I grabbed his wrist, and twisted._

_The crack and resulting scream was quite satisfying._

_As the others turned back to look at us, I jumped up and kneed Bob in the throat. As he fell to the ground, I ran at the others, both of which grabbed pocket knives. Joe swung at me, a sloppy and clearly untrained swing, while I grabbed his arm, and swung my whole body, making it bend in a way it's not supposed to. Unfortunately, the final thug, Kenny, managed to kick me in the back, and while I was down, he stabbed his knife into my shoulder. I grunted in pain, but managed to kick him in between the legs to throw him off me. I pulled the knife out of my shoulder, and walked to toward Kenny. Once I reached him, I stabbed the knife into his knee, and got right in his face._

"_Stay away from me." I growled. He nodded with a terrified look on his face, and I went to pick up my sandwich. "Happy birthday to me." I muttered._

_(Flashback End)_

"Jacob? Jacob!" I was brought out of my memories when I heard M'gann's voice calling me. I turned and saw her and Conner looking at me worriedly.

"Yeah? What's up?" I asked. The Martian narrowed her eyes.

"Are you okay? You seem out of it." She asked. I smiled, trying to make it as believable as possible.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just some old memories." I said. She and Conner looked at me for a few moments, before she smiled. I could tell it was slightly forced, but before I could think any more on it, she spoke up.

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you'd like to help me and Conner cook dinner." She asked. I shrugged.

"Sure. It'll give me something to do." I said. Now her smile was fully genuine, and she skipped off to the kitchen with me and Conner following her. I noticed Conner kept looking at me, so I whispered to him.

"I am fine. Just have less than great memories of that city." I said. After a few seconds, he nodded. Once we reached the kitchen, M'gann levitated the cook book and started to pass us the ingredients.

"Let's see, we're gonna need brown sugar, a little butter…" As she kept listing off the ingredients, Conner and I were bombarded by flying eggs and tomatoes, and Conner even got a bowl stuck to his head. After M'gann stopped and looked at us, I chuckled.

"Well, better food than clay." I joked. M'gann rushed up to us and levitated some clothes to clean us up, coming over to me, and letting the other one clean Conner.

"I'm so sorry. I should have paid more attention. It was too much at once, too much at once. Hello Megan, that's so me…" As she trailed off, she looked up at me, and had a dreamy look in her eyes. I could tell she had a crush on me, but with my past, I couldn't let her too close. I coughed a little, and that brought her out of her trance.

"How about me and Conner clean ourselves up, and then we'll come back and help you." I said. She nodded, blushing all the while. I left to the showers, while Conner just went to the couch. I briefly raised an eyebrow, until I nearly ran into Red Tornado.

"Hello Cardmaster." He looked at me. "Were you having a food fight in the kitchen?" He asked.

"No, M'gann was just a little over-enthusiastic when she was passing Conner and me the ingredients." I chuckled. "I'm just heading over to the showers to clean up." I said. He nodded. After my shower, I was on my back to the kitchen. When I got there, Conner had finally cleaned himself, and M'gann was cutting up vegetables for dinner. I walked up to her. "Let me do that, you can relax." She looked at me surprised, but before she could speak up, I continued. "I want to apologize for worrying you earlier, and you took a bigger beating from Clayface than me. Just let me do it." I smiled at her. She nodded after a few seconds.

"When did you learn how to cook?" She asked. I chuckled as I remembered Dinah's reaction.

_(Flashback)_

_**Star City June 1**__**st**__** 1 year ago**_

"_What are you doing?" I turned to see Dinah staring at me. I was wearing an apron, cooking dinner._

"_What does it look like? I'm cooking." I said. She sighed._

"_I can see that, I mean where did you learn?" She asked. I raised an eyebrow._

"_You know who my parents are; do you really think I'd trust them with making a meal that wouldn't kill me, accidentally or otherwise?" I said. As she walked up to me, she nodded._

"_So what are you making?" Once she stopped in front of me, I gave her a fork._

"_Try it. It's a pasta dish." I said. She grabbed the fork, and when she took a bite, her eyes widened._

"_This is delicious, you could open a restaurant." She said. I smiled._

"_Thanks." I said. Once dinner was done, we ate and chatted together for a few hours._

_(Flashback End)_

"I learned how on my own when I was living in Gotham." I said. "Now go sit down and let me do my job." I said in mock seriousness. M'gann chuckled and sat down beside Conner in front of the TV.

_**Happy Harbour**_

After we had enjoyed dinner, I decided to take a walk in the city. As I was walking, I looked around the city. I couldn't help but compare it to Gotham, the peace and quiet severely contrasting with the darkness and chaos that was a common site in my home city. I smiled slightly, until I got a call from Red Tornado.

"Cardmaster, there is a robbery in progress at the Happy Harbour Bank." He said. "You are the closest to it, but should I send reinforcements?" Once he finished, I saw the police pass by.

"No, I can handle this myself. If I need help, I'll let you guys know." I replied.

"Understood. Make sure you stay as hidden as possible. It would not be good if people in this city know your secret identity, especially since you live here." He said.

"Right. Call you later." I said. Once I hung up, I followed the police cars. When I got to the bank, there was a massive crowd out the front. I looked at the bank, trying to find a way in stealthily. As usual, the best entrance was through the roof using the alley. As I got on my way, I noticed a fire escape that led close to the roof of the bank. After I climbed it, I found a window leading inside. Once I got in, I overheard the thugs talking.

"So what do you think we'll get out of this?" I heard one ask. As he did, I surveyed the room. 14 thugs all wearing ski masks, 6 with an assortment of CQC (Close Quarters Combat) weapons, 4 carrying guns that looked military grade, 2 wearing heavy armor, 1 who seemed to be the tech guy, as he was working on hacking into the banks computers, and the leader, who carried himself like a martial artist. There were also about a few dozen hostages scattered throughout the room. As I followed one of the gunmen who walked off on his own, another one spoke up.

"Who knows? Probably a few hundred grand each." He said. The thug I was following walked behind a pillar, and when he did, I dropped down on him. Before he could make a noise, I knocked him out and took his ski mask, putting it on. As this went on, the two thugs kept talking.

"That much huh? Sweet." He turned to the hostages. "What are we gonna do with them?" He asked. Suddenly the tech guy spoke up.

"Hey, Richie's pulse just went down. Someone's in here." He said. I rechecked the now named Richie's body and found a small collar on his neck.

"Crap." I said. Since the stealth option was done for, I ran out from behind the pillar and charged. I took out one of the men with guns, and through a concussive Clubs at another one's head. The other two began shooting at me, but I managed to dodge most of their shots, until I got hit in the arm. I fell down behind another pillar, and pushed myself against it. "This isn't going well." I muttered. One of the thugs started shouting.

"Alright, you little punk, step out nice and slowly, and we'll shoot in the head. Any sudden moves, we shoot you in the head. Any questions?" He said. I chuckled.

"Yeah, where did you learn how to negotiate?" I said. I grabbed a card, and discreetly looked toward the main desk. I threw the card, and when it hit, it sent out an EMP that activated the security system, locking down all the doors and bringing down the barriers. I threw another one at the roof, and almost instantly after closing my eyes, it shut off the lights and activated the fire alarm sprinklers. I had about 3 minutes to take these guys down before the lights came back on, and as the water drenched my clothes, I opened my eyes and ran out once again. The closest one to me was one of the heavy armored ones, so I went for the joints. He tried to swing at me, but I dodged under, and hit the nerves in his legs to cripple him. Another thug seemed to have night-vision goggles, as he came straight at me without needing to adjust to the sudden darkness. When he kicked at me, I grabbed his leg and twisted it. The sudden shift caused his bone to fracture, and he fell to the ground. Suddenly another thug started shooting around haphazardly, and I went after him, not wanting to risk a hostage getting hit. When I got to him, I punched him in the head, knocking him out. As the gun fell, I grabbed it and dismantled it, before throwing the parts at two more thugs. Then I threw a card at the hacker, knocking him out. Before I could do anything else, I suddenly got kicked in the back. I recovered and saw it was the other heavy who had hit me, so I jumped over him and hit him in the neck, taking him down. They seemed to have adjusted to the dark, as the final gunman was able to aim for me better, and as I threw an explosive card at him, two more thugs charged at me from opposite sides. I jumped out of the way and let them collide into each other, and then the card I threw exploded. Knowing my time limit was almost up, I ran to another pillar so I would have a few seconds to recover from the sudden light. Once the lights came back on, I was hit in the head by a strong kick. As I rolled away, I saw the boss staring at me. I couldn't see his face, but I could tell he was pissed. "So, how yours day going?" I joked.

"You little punk." He growled. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to find all that gear, and the muscle to pull this off, all to have it ruined by some brat with a card obsession?!" He yelled. I shrugged.

"I needed something to do." I said. He was practically fuming, and I could almost see steam coming out of his ears.

"That's it. I don't care if I go to jail, I'm gonna kill you first!" Then he charged at me. I barely dodged out of the way, and I moved to kick him in the chest. He blocked it, and grabbed my leg. Then he slammed me into the wall, knocking the air out of me. I had just over a second to move my head, as I noticed his fist was flying at me. He punched the wall, actually cracking it, while I knee'd him in the stomach. Then I grabbed his head and hit it on my knee. As he recoiled, I jumped on the wall, and pushed off, vaulting over him. As I rolled and regained my bearings, I saw him recovering, and I grabbed a Hearts card. I threw it by his head, when it released sleeping gas. As he fell to the ground, I slowly stood up. Suddenly I heard the door being banged on, and when I turned I saw the doors being dented. Soon enough the cops would barge in, but by the time they broke it down, I was long gone.

_**Mount Justice**_

"What were you thinking!?" M'gann yelled. She was not happy I took on a robbery without back up. Everyone but Kaldur was back as well, and we were all in the infirmary. "We were all here and more than willing to help you, yet you had to act all macho and do this on your own." She said.

"I wasn't trying to be macho I just didn't think it was all that dangerous." I said. "There were only a dozen thugs, it's not like I was going up against an army." M'gann wouldn't have it

"You got shot." She said. It was clear that she was immensely worried for me, and the look in her eyes made me feel guilty.

"Look, I'm sorry I worried you. I was just unfocused today, and I needed something to clear my head." I smirked. "I just do that by bashing in other people's heads." I said. When I finished, I got up off the bed and started walking. "I'll make it up to you guys later, I promise." On my way to my room, I passed by Red Tornado.

"Greetings, Cardmaster. How is your injury?" He asked.

"It's fine. I've been through worse." I said. I kept walking, but before I could leave, he stopped me.

"Cardmaster." I turned to him. "Batman has made me aware of the situation, and while I cannot easily understand human emotion, I do understand what it is like to endeavour to be different than what your creators, or, in your case, parents, wished for you. It is always difficult to live under a shadow, but you should know that there are people here that care for you." Once he finished, he walked off, and I was once again forced to summon up old memories.

(_Flashback_)

_**Central City September 5**__**th**__** 1 year ago**_

_I was sitting on a couch in the middle of a large room, wearing a fresh pair of clothes, and all my injuries were cleaned. While I was looking at the floor, the door opened and in walked one of the few people I could eventually call family._

"_I see you're doing well." Said Dinah. When I didn't even look up, she sighed. "I know that opening up to me will be hard, but please know that I'm here to help you." Once she finished, I spoke up._

"_Why?" It was barely audible, but she seemed to catch it._

"_Because it's what I do. I help people who need it, and you need it more than almost anyone I've met." She said._

"_People don't help me. They never have." I said. After a pause, I felt arms surround me, and she pulled me into her chest._

"_They will now." She said. I was in shock. I didn't have to look at her to hear the sincerity in her voice, and after a few seconds, I cried in joy for the first time in my life._

(_Flashback end_)

As Red Tornado walked off, I remembered everyone's reactions when I came back from the robbery. I could see the worry in each of their eyes, even though we've all done this type of thing countless times. And then I realized that I could be a major idiot sometimes. Before I could think further on this, I heard Bat's voice on the intercom.

"Team, suit up and report to the briefing room." He said. I continued on my way, and when I got back, the others were in costume, Kaldur included, and Batman was staring at me. "Well?" He asked. I simply nodded. "Good." He looked at us all. "The Watchtower detected in immense power surge in the Bialyian dessert…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that is my first mostly original chapter. Please let me know how I did.**

**Song: Robin: Angel with a Shotgun**


	7. Bereft

**A/N: So sorry this took so long, I just got distracted, and this chapter was very hard to write. But before the story continues, here are some responses;**

**Gretsky: That's a good drawing for a few days after. The only thing I would change is make him a bit slimmer, other than that, awesome job. I'm still going to wait for more people to give their own drawings before changing the pic though. As for Jacob's father, I will confirm or deny nothing until the chapter I will reveal it.**

"Talking" 'Telepathy' **"Other Language" 'Telepathy in Other Language'**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Bialya September 4**__**th**_

I groaned as I woke up. For some reason I had a splitting headache. The surface I was on was rough, and when I realized I wasn't in my room at Dinah's, my eyes widened and I bolted up into a kneeling position with my gun armed and ready. Seeing that there was no one around, I relaxed and stood up.

"Where the hell am I?" I muttered. It was the middle of the night, and I was in some sort of dessert. Then I looked down at myself. "And what the hell am I wearing?" I was in some sort of blue and black costume, but when I got a closer look, I realized it was the outfit I was working on to help me fight with Dinah. I narrowed my eyes. I wouldn't be done the suit for months, weeks at the fastest. Something was very wrong. I grabbed my gauntlet, and brought up the screen. When I saw the date, my eyes widened. It was September, when I remember it being March. I had 6 months' worth of memory loss. I had to find out what happened, but I didn't know where to start. I turned to my gauntlet, trying to find any information I could. I saw a file labeled 'Cards', and when I pressed on it, images of the 5 suits of cards appeared, along with descriptions of what they could do. (AN: This for anyone who is curious. If not, skip down.)

Clubs: Explosives, incendiary, and electrical.

Spades: Sonar, tracking, cameras, and intelligence gathering.

Hearts: Medical scanners, sleeping gas, and other non-lethal chemicals.

Diamonds: Blades, bolo's, and traps.

Jokers: Use data acquired from Amazo to simulate powers of the Justice League.

"Wonder what Amazo is." I muttered. I heard rumbling, and when I looked, I saw military trucks driving towards me. As they circled me, I got in a stance. Soon someone who looked like the leader stepped forward.

"**Surrender now. Her Majesty wants you alive, but we will shoot if we must."** He said. When I saw his uniform, I knew I was in Bialya. I smirked.

"**Then let's have some fun."** I replied. Immediately after I threw a card at one of the trucks, making it explode. Then I charged at the nearest soldier, and when he tried to shoot me, I grabbed his arm and broke it. As he was screaming, I threw another card at a group of men, and the knock out gas took them all down. I turned as I heard one start yelling.

"**Shoot him, shoot him now!"** One yelled. I jumped as bullets tore up the ground I was standing on. When I landed, I ran behind another one of the trucks and knelt down behind it. I could hear and feel the bullets ripping up the metal, and they occasionally hit the sand beneath the car. I peeked my head out a little bit and saw them all grouped together. I smirked.

"These guys clearly aren't very smart." I said. Then I threw a card near the middle of the group, and it exploded, sending them all flying. As I stood up, I felt someone watching me, so I threw a card at the hill behind me. Before it exploded, a guy wearing a familiar red and black outfit jumped out. Not wanting to take a chance, I charged him. He recovered and drew what looked like a pair of batons. Soon into the fight, I learned this kid was much more skilled than the soldiers were. His moves were precise and controlled, but lacked the instinct to survive drilled into me by living in Gotham and with my parents. As he swung his arm at me, I blocked his wrist, but he twisted his baton in his hand mid swing and managed to club me in the head. As I recoiled, my mind yelled at me, and I raised my hand up to block the incoming kick aimed for my head. I grabbed onto his leg, and then I pulled him towards me. When he got close enough, I elbowed him in the face. He grunted and fell back. Once he got back up, he spoke for the first time.

"Who are you?" He asked. I just smirked.

"Do you really think I would tell you?" I said. He glared at me as I continued smirking. This time, he charged me, and when he got to a certain distance, he jumped. I rolled out of the way as he landed, and instantly charged him again. Before he could react, I managed to hit him in the base of his neck, knocking him out. As he fell to the floor, I panted. Fighting him and those soldiers took more out of me than I thought. Once I calmed down, and the adrenaline left my system, I looked at the kid. Then I finally recognized him as Robin, from the Dynamic Duo. Deciding to make a better impression on him than just leaving him surrounded by hostile soldiers, I picked him up over my shoulder, and carried him to the nearby rocks. After hiding him, I was about to set off, when I saw a black shirt with a Superman logo. Suddenly I got a massive headache. I grabbed my head, and fell to my knees.

_(Flashback)_

_I was in some kind of underground kitchen, judging by the exposed rock and metal hallways, sitting at a table playing chess with a muscular kid with black hair wearing the same black and red Superman shirt, and a red-headed, green skinned girl watching us. He made his move, which opened him to checkmate from me._

"_Mate." I said. He gained a mad look and stormed off. I sighed, and the girl looked at him worriedly._

"_Do you think he's ok?" She asked. I stood up._

"_Don't worry about him M'gann. I'll go talk to him." I told the now named M'gann. She sighed and nodded. A few minutes later, I saw the Superman fan in a large circular room. He was working on a bike. I walked up to him, but he seemed to ignore me. "I know you heard me come in Conner, so how about you tell me why you're so upset over losing a chess game." I spoke to Conner._

"_I'm not supposed to lose." He said simply. I raised an eyebrow._

"_Well you better suck it up and get used to it, because you will lose sometimes." I told him. He looked up at me surprised by my answer._

"_Shouldn't you be telling me that I can do anything I set my mind to?" He asked. I just scoffed._

"_And give some overly optimistic and completely crap answer? No. I don't like lying to my friends. I may not tell them everything, but I do not lie to them." I said. "Personally, I think it's good to fail. It makes you learn from your mistakes, and if you don't let pride get in the way, you can improve even more than if you had succeeded." I finished. He gained a far off look._

"_When I was in Cadmus, I kept hearing a voice saying 'Win.' I know it was just the Genomes sending orders into my brain, but that message still stuck with me." He said. I smiled sadly, and put my hand on his shoulder._

"_What they did to you won't change; it's what makes you what you are. However, it doesn't make you WHO you are, and that is what matters. You just have to figure out who that is, and know that no matter what, I'm with you to the end of the line pal." I said. He looked at me, and after a few seconds, smiled to._

_Flashback End_

The pain retreated, and I stood back up.

"So apparently I know a Martian named M'gann, and a guy who was experimented on named Conner. Lovely. Now who else did I used to know?" I said to myself. With that thought, I set off.

A few hours later, it was now day time, and I was starting to get dehydrated. There were more soldiers that passed me, but I stayed hidden, not wanting to get in a fire fight and waste energy. Eventually I started hearing sounds of a struggle, and, hoping to find answers, went in that direction. I got to a small sand dune overlooking a clearing, and what I saw was, surprising, to say the least.

There was a large group of tanks, trucks, and soldiers surrounding the kid from my memory. He seemed to be tearing the tanks apart, like he was the Hulk or something. I decided to stand back and watch, as it didn't seem like the guy was having any trouble. Any shots the tanks made simply pushed him back without doing any real damage, and he was throwing soldiers around like they were toy dolls. Eventually they got steel cables around his wrists, trying to hold him down. I then saw this pale looking guy in a black hood walk up. He raised his hand, and then Conner dropped to the ground. It was at this point that I decided to intervene. I jumped down from the cliff, sending Cards at the cables. Thankfully Conner was unconscious and nearly invulnerable, as the medium scaled electric blast the cards released knocked out all the men holding the cables. I landed, but before I could do anything more, I suddenly got a severe headache and heard a voice in my head.

'Well, I was hoping to see you again.' I heard. 'Your mind is much more interesting than the others' the voice chuckled. The headache spiked, and I was knocked unconscious.

I woke up later to find myself in a tent strapped to a table, across from a large silver sphere that looked just as trapped as me. I turned my head to see that Conner was right beside me. After a few seconds the pale guy in black walked up.

"I'm glad you're awake. It's so much more fun invading someone's mind when they try to put up a fight." He said. He took off his hood, revealing the disturbing sight of his brain being visible, and the massive headache returned.

**(Mindscape)**

When I opened my eyes, I found myself floating in what looked like mix up of different places all smashed together. Some I recognised, such as my room at Dinah's home, but others were unfamiliar, like what appeared to be a kitchen.

"Man, I feel like I'm in a Will Ferrel movie." I muttered. Suddenly I heard something behind me, and when I turned, I saw the pale man appear out of nowhere. "So who are you anyway?" I asked.

"My name is Psimon, Jacob." He said. My eyes widened.

"How do you know my name?" I growled. He chuckled.

"I know everything about you, including your father." Before he could continue, I charged at him with a glare on my face. Before I could hit him, he seemed to teleport away. "Touchy, aren't we?" I turned to the side and saw him floating there with a smirk.

"He stopped being my father a long time ago." I said.

"Maybe in bond, but not in blood. You have the same capacity for chaos running through your veins, so why don't you accept it?" He said, smirking the entire time. I knew he was trying to rile me up, but I still had to force myself to calm down.

"There's a difference between accepting it, and letting it take over." I countered. Psimon looked surprised for a moment, before his smirk returned.

"Hmm, most people just shout, scream, and try to hit me. Why aren't you?" He asked. Now I smirked.

"You know who my dad is, so you should know I'm used to mind games." I said. He chuckled sinisterly for a moment, before he spoke up.

"True, but you can't withstand my psychic powers." When he finished, I was blinded by a white light, and more memories seemed to return.

_(Flashback)_

_I was back in the same cave as before, but know I was sitting next to a dark-skinned boy with gills. In front of us were sheets with strange writing on it._

"_So what does this mean?" I asked._

"_That's the word for Atlantis." He said. I nodded._

"_Is there a word for Jacob?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow._

"_Why do you want to know that? He asked. I shrugged._

"_Curiosity. Well? Is there?" I said. He chuckled._

"_The closest translation would be 'Abdormo', which means 'Proof' _(A/N: I have no idea if this is true of not. If you do, let me know.)_. He said. Then he turned to me. "Satisfied?" He asked. I chuckled._

"_Yeah. What about your name? What does that look like in the alphabet?" He turned to the papers and wrote what I assume was his name._

"_Kaldur'ahm looks like this. For Kaldur, remove the last symbol." He replied._

"_Thanks." I said. He nodded, but then he gained a far off look. Now I raised my eyebrows. "You ok?" I asked. He seemed to snap out of his trance, and then he looked at me._

"_Yes, why?" He said. I narrowed my eyes._

"_Don't lie to me. You just looked like you were in a daze that was a million miles away, now what's wrong?" I questioned. He sighed._

"_I have been, distracted, of late. I miss, Atlantis." He said. I nodded._

"_Good." I said. He looked at me confused._

"_Why is that good?" He asked._

"_Atlantis was your home for most of your life. It would be worrying if you didn't miss it." I replied. "We just can't let our pasts consume us, that's all." When I finished, I had the far off look._

"_It seems you miss something as well." Kaldur said. I chuckled softly._

"_More like someone. It's been years since I saw my mother, so I would naturally worry about her." I said._

"_Then why don't you see her?" He asked._

"_It wouldn't exactly be a very nice visit if I did." I muttered. I then felt Kaldur's hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him._

"_Whatever happened, I'm sure it will work out." He said. I smiled._

"_Thanks, Kaldur." I said._

(Flashback End)

When I regained my bearings, I was back in the floating wasteland, with Psimon floating in front of me, smirking the entire time.

"I would love to continue this, but unfortunately I have to check on the progress of the device. You'll be in for quite a shock." He said. The world around me faded, and when I opened my eyes, I was back in the tent. I looked around, trying to find a way out. The large sphere was getting electrified, but it didn't seem to do anything. A couple of scientists walked up to me, and grabbed the panels in front of us.

"Commence shock test 1." One of them said. All of a sudden, I was bombarded with a massive electric shock, and I had to grit my teeth in order to stop myself from crying out. The sphere started spinning, and soon, the shock died down. They did the same thing to Conner, with the same result. As I recovered from the pain, I saw the entrance to the tent open up, and soon, the two scientists were knocked back. Suddenly, Psimon turned back.

"Well, someone's certainly a glutton for punishment. Psimon says, forget." He said. He stopped moving, staring at a space beside me and Conner. I looked there, and I could barely see the shape of a person floating in midair. More scientists walked up, and tried to get his attention. Then, all the items in the room started floating. I tried to get out of my bonds, but they were too strong. I then remembered how the sphere reacted to me and Conner being in pain, so tried to focus on it.

'Hey, if there's something, or someone, in there, I could use your help. So please, try and get out of there.' I 'said'. Suddenly, it started spinning like a madman, and broke free of its container. Then it came over to us, and smashed my and Conner's bindings. We both jumped down, and Conner growled at me. I put my hand up facing him in a stopping gesture.

"Easy big guy, I don't know what's happened to us or how we know each other, but right now, we need to work together to find a way to get our memories back." I said, moving back the entire time. Suddenly he charged at me, but I grabbed his arm and pinned him to the ground. When I pulled back my arm to hit a nerve cluster in his neck, I touched something, and suddenly we were in another floating wasteland. "Not this again." I muttered. Then I heard someone cry out.

"You're both here!" I turned to see the green skinned girl from my memory right in beside us. Then I heard laughing. I looked ahead to see Psimon in front of us.

"You sound so relieved. Are those rage-filled boys supposed to save your mind?" He mocked. Before I could respond, I felt a pair of hands on my head, turning me to face the Martian.

"No. I save theirs.et off.

t thought, i erSuperman onknow that no matter what, I'cceded."ays, le soldiers, i " She said. Suddenly I was bombarded with memories, both mine and theirs.

_We are trying to help you!_

_Want to help me fix this?_

_I was just trying to be part of the team._

_You did alright._

_Get on board, or get out of the way._

_Now, let's meet Miss M._

_Hello Megan._

_We'll uh, we'll figure something out for you. The League will, I mean._

_Duty calls._

_The Watchtower detected an immense power surge in the Bialyan desert._

_Forget_

_Hee hee hee HAH HAH HAH!_

_So sorry, I should have paid more attention, it was too much at once, too much at once. Hello Megan, that's so me._

As soon as they started, the images stopped, and M'gann pulled her head away. I smirked.

"Kick his ass." I said. Conner nodded right next me, and we both vanished. When I opened my eyes again, I was back in the tent, with Conner still pinned beneath me. "Sorry." I said as I let him up.

"No problem." He said. Suddenly soldiers came through the entrance, but before they could do anything, the sphere rolled over them, knocking them out. Then it turned to us and started beeping. Conner and I looked at each other, before looking back at the sphere.

"Uh, thanks." I said. It started beeping again, before more soldiers walked in. Conner and I nodded to each other, and went to work. Between the three of us, the soldiers were easy work. One tried to hit me with the butt of his gun, but I grabbed his arm and threw him at some others. All of a sudden, the wind started picking up, and I looked back at M'gann. A large wind funnel formed around her and Psimon, and I had to brace myself so I wouldn't get blown away. I looked at Conner, who looked back at me. We nodded to each other, and jumped into the funnel. When we got through, we both grabbed onto one of M'gann's hands, and we were back in her mind. I saw a giant Psimon blasting a beam of black and red energy at us, and white beginning to surround us.

"He's too strong." M'gann said. Conner spoke up.

"You two are strong, and I'm stubborn. Together." He said. I smiled.

"Don't sell yourself short. We're all strong. Strong enough to beat this telepathic jackass." I said. The others smiled to, and M'gann nodded.

"Together." She said. Then she turned to Psimon and glared. "Get. Out. Of my. HEAD!" She blasted a beam of green energy straight at Psimon, who screamed. Suddenly we were back in the real world, and Psimon got thrown into the wind funnel. Then the entire tent exploded outwards, and M'gann collapsed into my arms. When she opened her eyes, she smiled up at me, which I returned. Suddenly the sphere rolled up to us, and started beeping again. I looked at her.

"Can I keep it?" I asked She and Conner chuckled. Then she gained a far off look.

"Jacob, when I was restoring your memories, I saw something. I'm sorry for-" I interrupted her before she could finish.

"You saw what you saw, and it doesn't matter. You had to do that in order to give us our memories back." I said. Then I turned to her and smiled. "Ok?" She sighed.

"Ok." She said. I nodded.

A few minutes later, we were on our way to the others in Qurac, me and M'gann flying, with me carrying Conner.

'Hey everybody, I've got Conner and Jacob. They're back to normal, and we're on our way.' She said. Then I heard Kaldur's voice.

'Who are you, and how did you get inside my head?' He said. M'gann tapped herself on the head.

'Hello Megan! Aqualad's memories. Knew I forgot something.' She said. Then Kid spoke up.

'Aw, man. Me, too. I didn't get a souvenir from the mission.' He complained. I chuckled.

'Don't worry about the souvenir Kid. We've got it covered.' I said. I looked behind us to see Sphere rolling after us. Then I realized something, and turned to M'gann. "You think you've got enough room in the bioship for her?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that is the end of that. Anyone who can find the MCU (Marvel Cinematic Universe) reference I left in here will get a shout out as well as bonus points if you get the other general movie reference. Hint, I said the lead actor's name for the general movie. HOWEVER! You must PM me your guess, as anyone can simply read reviews and copy someone else's guess. Sorry if you don't have an account. Also, I know some people will complain about Jacob beating Robin so easily, but the reasons are right in the chapter. Jacob spent 6 years on his own in Gotham, without anyone to look after him, whereas Dick Grayson was with his family for 9 years. Now, I'm not saying Robin has had an easy life, but he was never put in an overly life threatening situation until he was more than ready. Jacob never had that option, being forced to learn everything on the fly, in a lethal environment.**

**Song choice; Superboy: Kryptonite.**


	8. Targets

**A/N: And here is the newest chapter. Also, apparently I unknowingly put two MCU references in the last chapter, so I'll count both, instead of just one. The one I meant to put in was when Jacob told Conner "I'm with you to the end of the line pal." It's a reference to Bucky Barnes in the Winter Soldier. The unknowing reference is when Superboy is taking on all the tanks, and I compared him to the Hulk. The general movie reference is when I said Jacob's mindscape was a mix up of different places. I was talking about the Will Ferrel movie Land of the Lost. Finally, apparently something is wrong with Bereft, as there is a bunch of random writing that showed up when M'gann restored Conner and Jacob's memories. Unfortunately, I don't know how to fix it, as it isn't showing up in the word document. Sorry if it's distracting.**

**So the people who got the references are MyLittleRobin, and that is actually the only person who guessed, which is disappointing to be honest.**

**Now that that's out of the way, on to the chapter.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Mount Justice, September 7**__**th**_

I was super excited for today. It was the first day that M'gann, Conner, and I would be attending school. I had just finished getting ready, and I was on my way to the main hall. Right before I got there, I heard M'gann speak up.

"Has anyone seen Jacob? If he doesn't hurry we're going to be late." She said.

"Don't worry about that, I just finished up. I'm ready to face the evil horde known as high school students." I said. When I walked in, I noticed everyone staring at me, and it didn't take a genius to know why. It was my appearance.

My normally messy blonde hair was now smoothed down, and my eyes had blue contact lenses. I was also wearing what most would consider Goth, just without any of the spikes or black lipstick. I chuckled.

"If you're worried about my looks, don't be. It's just for when we're at school." I said.

"Why do you want to change your appearance?" Asked M'gann. "You're a regular human."

"It's because I don't want to risk people recognising me in my costume if we have a mission here." I said. Then I noticed she was still in her green skin and costume. Before I could point it out, Kaldur beat me to it.

"You may want to, change, before you depart." He told her. She brightened up almost instantly.

"Ah, I spent hours choosing this outfit." As she spoke, she changed into the same clothes she wore while we were facing Mr. Twister, keeping the green skin. "What do you think? Can M'gann M'orzz pass as an Earth girl now?" She asked. I could tell by the light in her eyes she was joking, so I chuckled at Kaldur's reaction.

"Well…" He clearly didn't know how to break it to her, but fortunately for him, she stopped the joke.

"Just kidding. Meet Megan Morse." She twirled and her skin turned Caucasian. Then she turned to Conner. "What's your new name?" She asked. He looked confused.

"Isn't Conner enough?" He said. Kaldur shook his head.

"A last name will also be required." He said. Then I got a brilliant idea.

"Kent could work." I said. I saw Martian Manhunter and Red Tornado share a look, and I knew they got the hidden meaning behind the name. M'gann got a completely different meaning out of it.

"Oh, in memory of Dr. Fate, the late Kent Nelson." She said.

"Uh, yeah." I said. Conner shrugged.

"Ok, sure. I guess it would be an honor, or something." He said. Then M'gann turned to me.

"What about you? What's your last name going to be?" She asked I put my hand to my chin, thinking about it.

"I'll go with Jacob Jahns." I said. She nodded, and turned to Conner.

"Ok Conner Kent, time to change your shirt." She said. He just looked at her. "You don't want to reveal your identity." He just took his shirt off and handed it to her. I couldn't help but face-palm myself.

"Will this work?" He asked.

"You still have to put another shirt on dude." I said. He looked at me. "You do have another shirt don't you?" He stayed silent. I sighed. "Come on, I may have an extra one that will fit you." As we set off, Conner spoke up.

"Wait, shouldn't I be Conner Nelson?" He asked.

"Kent sounds better." I replied, maybe a little too quickly.

_**Happy Harbour High School**_

"Well, I guess we didn't have to worry about your shirt very much, huh Conner?" I said. Everywhere around us people were wearing shirts depicting a superhero, including Superman, Flash, Batman, Green Lantern, I even saw Captain Marvel once. As we were walking, I heard someone call out at us, and when I turned, I saw a kid skating towards us. Before he could hit us, Conner picked him up, and I stopped the skateboard from going too far. Then I turned to Conner, who was glaring at the kid's shirt.

"Explain this." He practically demanded. The kid stammered.

"Why?" He asked. Before anything could be said, another voice came up.

"What's your problem" We all turned to see a large dark-skinned kid wearing a Superman shirt next to a girl wearing a cheerleader outfit. "Put my man Marvin down." He said.

"I don't think he likes my shirt." The now named Marvin said. I saw Conner look around, probably realizing just how many people are wearing shirts like that.

"Your shirts, fine. Everyone's shirt, is fine." He growled. As he spoke, he dropped Marvin. Then the cheerleader girl spoke up.

"Someone's fine." She said. The big guy glared, and walked up. I groaned, thinking there was going to be a fight. As he did, M'gann spoke up.

"Hi. We're new. I'm Megan Morse, that's Conner Kent, and this is Jacob Jahns." When she pointed at me, I raised my arm in a lazy waving motion. Marvin chuckled a little.

"Triple alliteration. I like it." He said. I saw Conner walk up to the dark-skinned boy, and after softly kicking Marvin's skateboard to him, walked in between them.

"No fighting on the first day Conner. I like to start off with a good first impression." I said. As Conner looked at me, we were interrupted by someone snapping their fingers. We all turned and saw who appeared to be a teacher.

"Ok, time to get to homeroom gang." He said. The big guy walked away, purposefully bumping Conner's shoulder. Conner growled, but before he could charge after him, I grabbed his shoulder, and M'gann stepped in front of him.

'Conner!' She said. Conner just kept glaring.

"I'm gonna…" He growled. Then we all heard someone talking to us.

"Hi. I'm Wendy." We all turned to see Marvin and another cheerleader walking up to us. "I was new last year so I know how hard it is to fit in." Then she turned to Megan. "But you look like instant Bumblebee material to me." She said. We all just looked at her. "Cheerleaders. The Bumblebees. Tryouts are after school." After a second, M'gann looked ecstatic.

"Thanks. I'll be there." She said. Then she walked away with Wendy. Before Conner and I could follow, Marvin stopped us. He looked to Conner.

"Dude, facing down Mal Duncan, fierce. Not too bright, but fierce." Then he turned to me. "And what made you think to step between that?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Born and raised in Gotham City. Believe me, teenager temper tantrums are one of the tamest things I've had to deal with." I replied. He looked awestruck.

"Gotham!? Have you ever met Batman? What about Robin?" He asked. Conner and I shared a look.

"Yeah, but I just saw them once, while they were beating some goons. I didn't exactly stick around." I said. He was practically glowing.

"So cool! Batman's awesome. I'm dressing up as him for Halloween." He said. I nervously chuckled.

"That's, nice. Anyway, we should head to class." I said, as I started walking away. Conner caught up to me, and whispered under his breath.

"He's going to follow you around isn't he?" He said. I nodded.

"Probably." I said.

"Hello class, my name's Mr. Carr. I'll be your homeroom teacher for this year." Said the teacher from before. He stood in the front of the class. I was seated directly behind Conner and M'gann, right beside the kid Mal Duncan from before. "Before we begin, I'd like to start off with attendance." As he started listing off names, I had a quick mental conversation with M'gann and Conner, never taking my eyes off Mr. Carr, reading his lips

'How are you guys planning to blend in?' I asked. M'gann spoke up.

'Shouldn't be too difficult. We just have to act like teenagers, right?' She replied. I mentally shrugged.

'Maybe, but try not to draw too much attention. Well, as much as possible after this morning.' I saw Mr. Carr about to call out my name, so I stopped. "Here!" I said. After he was done, he started class.

"Alright, today we're going to be looking at current events. And it just so happens, that Rhelasia is in the middle of a peace treaty at the moment, so let's take a look at that." When he finished, he turned on the TV, and set it to the GBS news channel, and the news girl showed up.

"After an attempted assassination, the leaders of North and South Rhelasia are at each other's throats, with armies massing on the border between their countries. If Lex Luthor's unknown strategy for peace fails, the two Rhelasia's are looking at all-out war before morning." She said. Mr. Carr then turned off the screen and looked to the class.

"Who can tell me more about Rhelasia?" He asked. "Marvin?" The student gasped.

"Well, Mr. Carr, it's… better than fake Asia." He joked. I admittedly chuckled a little bit at that one. Mr. Carr just sighed.

"Anyone else?" He asked. Then Conner spoke up.

"Modern Rhelasia was created in 1855 and ruled by the Boquoon Dynasty until it was divided by the great powers into North and South Rhelasia after World War II." He said. I just sighed.

"Well, no chance at blending in now." I muttered. Mr. Carr looked amazed.

"Very good." He said.

"But why are they fighting? They're all humans-I mean, Rhelasians, right?" Asked Conner. Mr. Carr nodded.

"Right on both counts actually." He said. As he turned to the board, M'gann spoke up in my head.

'It's no different on Mars. The White Martian minority, are treated as second class citizens by the green majority. Of course, I'm green, but that doesn't make it right.' She said. Conner and I shared a look, before focusing on class. An hour later, the bell rang, letting us go to our next class. I turned to the others.

"Well, that was interesting. What classes do you guys have next?" I asked. M'gann pulled out her schedule.

"I'm in Arts and Crafts. How about you guys?" She replied. I pulled out my own schedule.

"I've got Chemistry." I said. "Conner?" He looked at his sheet.

"Geography." He said. I nodded.

"In that case, I'll see you guys at lunch." I said. We all headed to our different classes. When I got there, I found most of the seats already taken, except for one near the front next to the girl Wendy from before. When I sat down, I turned to her. "Who'd have thought we'd be in the same class." I said. She turned to me and smiled.

"Hi. It's Jacob right?" She asked. I nodded. "What made you pick Chemistry as an elective?" I shrugged.

"I've always had a knack for it. What about you?" I replied. She frowned.

"My parents forced me to. I'm not even very good at it." She said. "They told me it was more 'respectable' than Cheerleading." Now I frowned.

"Then tell them that you can find your own path in school, and that 'respectable' doesn't mean anything if you end up not being good at the class." I said. She smiled at me.

"Thanks. That helped." She said. I smiled back at her.

"No problem. In the meantime, I'll help you out with the class." I said. As soon as I finished, the bell rang, and the teacher walked in. Wendy leaned into me.

"Be careful, Ms. Peters has a reputation for being really strict." She whispered. I nodded.

"Hello class, my name is Ms. Peters, and I'll be your Chemistry teacher for this semester. Now, get out your notebooks" She said. After I did what she asked, I took a good look at her. She had long dark brown hair that reached halfway down her back, and she was wearing an ankle length dress. She had a look that made it seem as though she boring into your skull at a glance, and moved across the room. Then she looked at me. "You. What does CAS mean when in relation to Chemical formulas?" She asked.

"I don't know. I was home schooled, and nobody ever taught me about anything called CAS." I said. She sneered.

"Then why bother taking this class, if you don't even know the basics?" She said. I smirked.

"Ac2O3 is Actinium(III) Oxide, AgBF4 Silver Tetrafluoroborate…" And I continued to list a majorly abbreviated list of some the least known chemical formulas alphabetically. "… and Zr3(PO4)4 is Zirconium Phosphate. Would you like me to go on?" I said. Everyone was staring at me dumbfounded, and when I looked at Wendy, she was slack-jawed. "What? I said I had a knack for it." Ms. Peters glared at me, but couldn't fight a scalding remark, so she just turned to the board.

"In any event, CAS stands for Chemical Abstract Services, and is numbering system for the numerous chemical formulas in the world." She started, and by that point, I blanked out this part of her lecture, but was always listening in case she called on me again.

Soon enough, the lunch bell rang, and everyone was let out of class. I turned to Wendy.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me, Conner, and M'ga-Megan?" I said, almost slipping up. Thankfully, she didn't seem to catch on.

"Sure. Can I invite Marvin? We're friends." She said. I was momentarily scared of Marvin's impending interrogation of me in order to find out anything and everything about Batman and Robin, but I hid it before Wendy noticed.

"That's fine with me." I said. She smiled, and got out her phone.

"Just let me call him, and we can all share a table." She said. I nodded. A few minutes later, we were at the cafeteria, and I was looking for M'gann and Conner. I saw M'gann waving me down, Conner next to her. I nudged Wendy, and she followed me over to the table. When we sat down, I turned to the others.

"So how were your classes?" I asked. M'gann smiled while Conner shrugged.

"It was fun." Said the disguised Martian. "The teacher was nice, and seeing all the paintings on the wall, as well as the different sculptures people made. A lot of them were of Superheroes." She finished. I turned to Conner.

"How about you big guy?" I asked.

"Nothing I didn't already know." He said. "It was just looking at maps and finding places. What was your class like? " He asked me. I sighed.

"Kinda boring to be honest. I already knew almost everything the teacher said, and she was pretty strict the whole time to." I said. Then I heard a voice that promised endless questions.

"Hey guys! It's so cool to see you again." I turned and saw Marvin walking towards us. When he sat down right next to me, I tried to move over subtly, but found I couldn't move the chair I was in. I looked at M'gann, and saw her subtly smirking while she discreetly pointed her hand at the chair.

'Traitor.' I thought. Her smirk barely widened, as Marvin turned to me.

"So, I'm curious as to what it's like living in Gotham? You must have some juicy stories." He asked. Before I could respond, an arrogant sounding voice spoke up next to M'gann.

"Hello gorgeous, why don't you do ditch these losers and have lunch with us?" I turned and saw a kid who was clearly the school bully, alongside his own goons. The leader had neck length brown hair, and looked like a body builder. M'gann looked nervous.

"Uh, no thanks. I'm fine sitting here." She said. The leader clearly didn't get the message, as he reached out to grab her arm.

"Come on, we'll make it worth your while-" Before he could finish, I had grabbed his wrist.

"I believe she said no." The calmness in my voice was hiding the amount of pain I was planning to deal these punks if they didn't leave. The kid glared at me.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Do you even know who I am?" He asked. I chuckled, without any of the fun I usually had in my voice.

"To answer your questions in order, I'm Jacob, and I don't really care who you are." I said. He growled, and then he tried to punch me. I grinned sadistically. He finally gave me a reason to kick his ass.

I let go of his wrist only to grab the other arm, and, still sitting in my chair, flipped him over with one hand, causing him to fall to the ground. I finally got up out of my chair, and, sadistic smile still in place, looked at the other three goons.

"So, anyone else?" I asked. They all just shook in fear, before grabbing their boss and practically sprinting away from us. "I didn't think anyone but Wally could move that fast." I muttered. Suddenly I felt someone slap the back of my head. "Ow." I turned and saw M'gann glaring at me.

"Why did you do that?" She asked. "You could get in a lot of trouble."

"I'll be fine. It was self defense. Besides, we've got a cheerleader as a witness." I replied, pointing my thumb at Wendy, who looked at me shocked and worried.

"I don't think it will matter, that kid's name is John Mathews. His father practically owns this school. He could make your school life hell." She said. I looked back at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You do remember I was raised in Gotham right? School life has got nothing on surviving through a week in that city." I said.

After school ended, M'gann, Conner and I went to the football field for M'gann's cheerleading tryouts. Before anything could actually start, I pulled Wendy aside.

"Quick question. Is there any sort of embarrassing initiation ceremony I should know about?" I asked. She looked confused.

"Why do you want to know?" She asked.

"Because Conner tends to overreact when it comes to someone humiliating me or Megan, and you saw what I did to Mathews in the cafeteria." I replied. She nodded.

"Makes sense. It's just pouring a pail of water over her head." She said. I nodded.

"Ok, thanks." I said, before joining Conner and M'gann on the bleachers. As the other girls went through, I couldn't help but notice how arrogant a lot of them were. It was like they assumed they would join the team just by being there. Some of them weren't even that good. Finally, it was M'gann's turn. As she walked down, she turned to us.

"Wish me luck." She said. I smiled.

"Always do." I replied. She smiled back at me. When she reached the field, Wendy turned to her.

"Okay Megan, you're up." She said. M'gann nodded. Then she started jumping.

"Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. Hornets, hornets, can't be beat. Bzz-ting. Ow!" When she finished, I chuckled as the judges got together. After a few seconds, two of them walked around as Wendy went up to Megan. "How'd I do?" Asked the disguised Martian. Wendy smiled.

"I thought you did great. And I'm really sorry about this." As she spoke, the two other cheerleaders walked up behind M'gann carrying a pail of water. I smiled. But when they poured the water over her head, I realized I forgot to tell Conner about it, as he ripped off some of the bench and was about to charge down there. I grabbed the back of his coat, stopping him from going any further, at the same time M'gann telepathically called out to him.

'Conner, no!' She said. The two things completely threw him off balance causing him to stumble and fall down the side of the bleachers. I leaned down and called out at him.

"You ok?" I asked. It was a good thing he had such a thick skull.

"Yeah." I heard him mutter. Then Wendy spoke up.

"Sorry. It's a stupid initiation ritual that I wish my teammates would abandon." She said, glaring at the other cheerleaders. M'gann turned to her.

"Wait. Initiation ritual?" She asked. Then she looked ecstatic. "Hello Megan. That means I made the team. Um, I did right?" One of the other cheerleaders spoke up.

"You're a Bumblebee girl." She said. M'gann started jumping up and down as she hugged Wendy.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She said. I chuckled as I walked down to the field. Then the same cheerleader from before looked at Conner.

"So, is that your boyfriend? Cause he's hot, but he's kind of a freak." She said. I spoke up.

"Who isn't?" I said. I smiled at M'gann. "Congratulations. I'm sure you'll be a great cheerleader." She smiled back as I pulled Conner up. When we got over to the others, Conner passed her his coat while I grabbed her books.

"You're carrying my books?" M'gann asked. I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah. Why, you want them to get wet?" I replied. As I walked off, I missed M'gann's soft smile.

_**Mount Justice**_

I was in the training room, practicing my moves, when I heard the zeta tubes start up.

"Recognized, Aqualad-B01." I turned and saw Kaldur walking in, looking bruised up.

"You ok?" I asked. He nodded.

"I helped Roy protect the Rhelasian peace summit. Cheshire and Sportsmaster were there." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"The Shadows tried to sabotage the summit?" I asked, confused.

"That's right." He said. He saw my confused look. "Something wrong?" He asked.

"It's just… The Shadows wouldn't attack a summit so publicly like that. Assassinate the leaders in their sleep, sure. But essentially launch a full-scale attack, that's not their M.O." I said. Kaldur looked thoughtful.

"That is a good point. In any case, we can't act on that suspicion right now." Then he looked at me. "I still don't understand why you do not want to lead the team. You would fit the role perfectly." He said. I chuckled.

"It's not for me. I'm more of solo act when it comes to decision making." I said. Now he chuckled.

"Alright then. Good day Jacob." He said, walking off.

"**Good day, Kaldur."** I said, in Atlantean. As I went back to training, I didn't see Kaldur's surprised look, before he continued on his way.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that is that. The lunch scene was to get across how protective Jacob can be. I've actually decided on a voice actor for Jacob, and it's Sebastian Stan. He just seems to get across the joking habit, while simultaneously being an awesome badass. I would pick either him or Chris Pratt. Also, anything involving Chemistry was taken off Wikipedia. If you have more accurate knowledge let me know. Another thought, does anyone want to do a Young Justice tribute set to See You Again, by Whiz Chalifa on YouTube? I just think it would be fantastic.**

**Song; Aqualad: Rescue Me, by You Me At Six.**


	9. Terrors

**A/N: Sorry this took longer than I planned, but I got distracted. Then I bought Arkham Knight, which consumed almost every non work related waking moment. Ok, this is a chapter I've been waiting to do, and I'm sure you know why. But first, some reviews.**

**Hazi Karov: I'm glad. Considering this only my second actual story, it makes me proud that I was able to get you into an OC story like this.**

**Guest: Not sure. Feel free to try and write it though.**

**Also, imagine everything Jacob says in public has a Southern accent.**

"Talking" 'Telepathy' **"Other Language" **_Flashback_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**New Orleans, September 14**__**th**___

I cringed as M'gann and I watched the Terror Twins fall through the ceiling. Super endurance or not, that would hurt. As Aqualad and Superboy put the collars on the two, we walked up, and I heard Tommy speak up.

"I don't, feel right… My strength… But I done just gone toe to toe with Superman." He said. Then Superboy put a little more pressure on him.

"Congratulations. It's more quality time than he's ever given me." He said. I spoke up, practicing my Tommy impersonation.

"Buck up Superboy, he'll come around." I said. The twins looked shocked at my appearance, since I looked like a perfect copy of Tommy. I saw M'gann walk up to Tuppence and put her hand on the blondes shoulder. "Got your inspiration, Sister Tuppence?"

"I believe I do, Brother Tommy." As she spoke, M'gann morphed into a perfect replica of Tuppence. The twins just looked on shocked.

"Somebody tell me what's goin' on?" Said Tommy. When M'gann walked back beside me, Batman came up behind us.

"It's simple. They're under arrest." As he spoke, he put two more collars on us.

_**Belle Reve Parish, September 16**__**th**___

Miss Martian and I were in our disguises on a prison transport to Belle Reve Prison. In the truck with us were Mr. Freeze and Icicle Jr. I cast a glance at Freeze, who was just sitting in the back in a special containment area, staring at the front of the truck, before looking at Junior, who was making kissy faces at 'Tuppence'. I sent a scathing glare at him, and he backed off. While we were on our way to the prison, I thought back to the mission briefing we had 3 days earlier.

_(Flashback)_

_**Mount Justice, September 13**__**th**_

_Me, M'gann, Conner, and Kaldur were all in a line, with Batman and Superman in front of us, and images of 4 villains floating behind them._

"_This past 4__th__ of July, 4 Ice villains staged simultaneous attacks. Mr. Freeze, Icicle Jr, Killer Frost, and Captain Cold, were all easily apprehended. Perhaps, too easily." An image of Belle Reve appeared, the images of Frost and Cold moving on top of it. _

"_Cold and Frost were immediately sent to Belle Reve Penitentiary, a Federal Prison designed to house Supercriminals. The 17yr old Icicle Jr was sent to a Juvenile Facility, Mr. Freeze to his usual cell at Arkham Asylum. But Freeze petitioned the court to be declared legally sane, and Jr. sued to be tried as an adult. As a result, both are awaiting transport to Belle Reve, which seems to have been the goal all along." Now all four of the images were on top of the picture of Belle Reve. Batman looked to me and M'gann. _

"_I'm sending you two in to find out why." He said. Conner spoke up._

"_Why is Jacob going? I'm the one with Super Strength." He asked. Batman turned to him._

"_We've designed a transparent skin tight suit that enhances a person's strength. And Cardmaster is the best actor among you. He'll be able to blend in almost perfectly." His reasoning made perfect sense, but Conner still looked worried, so I turned to him and spoke up._

"_Besides, M'gann and I will be wearing inhibitor collars. The suit is just a precaution." I said. "Don't worry about us, we'll be fine." Conner grudgingly backed down. Kaldur then joined in._

"_Who inside the prison will know their true identities?" He asked._

"_No one. We can't be certain the prison staff isn't compromised" Said the Dark Knight._

_(Flashback End)_

"Dude. Dude!" I was brought out of my memory when I heard someone calling to me. I looked up and saw Junior. "Your sister is sweet" He said. I raised an eyebrow as we both looked at M'gann, who cringed in disgust. Junior turned back to me. "How 'bout you put in a good word for me?" He asked. I glared.

"Sure, I'll also give you a fist to the face, sound good?" I said. He paled slightly before the guard hit him back into his chair.

"Sit down. We're here." He said. "Welcome to Belle Reve." As the truck stopped and the doors opened, M'gann and I got off first, followed by Jr. and then Mr. Freeze. Soon we got stopped, and I looked up when I heard a voice.

"I am the law of last resort. My name is Amanda Waller. I am not you're mother, your maiden aunt or your friend. I am your warden. And you are my prisoners. The proprietary collars you wear; are specifically designed to inhibit your specific meta abilities. No strength, no ice." She held up a remote control.

"In addition, the collars can, and will, be used to discipline inmates. A con who breaks the rules gets one warning." She pressed a button, and suddenly I felt an electric shock go through my body, and I could hear everyone else groaning as well. When the shock ended, I looked up at Waller with a small glare as she continued.

"If order has not been restored, the next shock will render the offender unconscious. At the slightest hint of trouble, this facility goes into lockdown. Belle Reve's walls are thick enough to hold Superman. We know, we checked." I couldn't help but chuckle softly at that, wondering how the Boy Scout felt afterwards. A guard glared at me, so I stopped and listened to Waller.

"No one's ever escaped Belle Reve. No one ever will." I heard coughing come from behind Waller, who looked back and raised her hand as someone walked up.

"Oh. This is Pr. Hugo Strange. He IS your maiden aunt." She finished, and Strange spoke up.

"Actually I'm the prison psychiatrist, and I promise you a sincere attempt at rehabilitation." He said. Waller turned to us and smirked.

"Because we know you types are all about 'sincerity'." She said. Not many things unnerve me, but when a woman like Waller smirks, it reaches the top 10 very quickly.

As I was being led to my cell alongside Junior, I heard M'gann's voice in my head.

'Jacob, can you hear me?' She asked.

'Yeah, how's everything on your end?' I replied.

'Ok so far. I'm just being led to my cell. You?' She said.

'Same. I'll let you know when anything changes.' I said. Before she could respond, we had reached our cell.

"Home sweet home." A guard pushed me and Jr in, and closed the door. When the guards left, Junior turned to me almost instantly.

"I call top bunk." He said. I decided to scare him a little.

"Alright. You can be my shield in case the roof caves in." I said, getting into the bottom bunk. I knew that the likely hood of that happening was the same as Red Tornado cracking a smile, but the look on Junior's face was still hilarious. I went to sleep with an amused smile on face, and waited for the real mission to begin tomorrow.

After 8 hrs of uncomfortable sleep, I awoke to a guard dragging me out of bed. I briefly glared at him before softly punching Jr's bunk.

"Get up Juniorr, the alarm clock is going off." I groaned. Junior got up sleepily, but when he saw the guards, he was immediately alert. One of the guards spoke up.

"Come on, it's your 'free time'." He said. Once Jr. got down, the guards led us to what looked like a lobby. Jr turned to me.

"Stick with me Cellmate, I'll show you the ropes." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"I doubt it. You ain't been in Bell Reve before. I'd sooner get hanged by those ropes then know how to use 'em." I said. He looked miffed.

"I may never have been incarcerated here, Tommy, but trust me, I know whereof I speak." He grabbed my shoulder and showed me another group, with Mr. Freeze, Blockbuster, Captain Cold, Mammoth, and a guy with white hair.

"For starters, we pay homage to the top of the food chain, the big dog, the prison capo. My father." At the end, he seemed to have less enthusiasm, and with how he was before, I was shocked.

"That's your old man?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Junior nodded.

"Yup. Icicle Sr. Reeks when your dad is **the** man, you know?" He said. I couldn't help but agree.

"Trust me, I do." I muttered. Then I heard a voice that could put a slight wrench in my disguise.

"Hey, how many ice villains does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" I looked back at the group, and saw The Riddler. He was the only person in this place that might recognize me, and even complete idiots know to listen to him when he's not spouting some stupid riddle, only the answer.

"No one cares, Nigma." Said Icicle Sr. Nigma faltered a little.

"Of course not, boss man, I just thought if you were having a pow-wow, you might need my know-how." He said. Then Mammoth and Blockbuster growled at him, and the Riddler scurried away. I heard a big red guy, who I think is called Brick, mock Nigma as he walked off.

"Get a load of the Riddler, trying to run with the big boys. Riddle me this Doofus, who's the biggest joke in Belle Reve? Oh, and it ain't the Joker." He said. Everyone around him started laughing, while I quietly scoffed. If the Joker were here, they would all be running for their cells before he could even laugh. I heard Junior take a deep breath, and I turned to him when he spoke.

"Here goes nothing." He said. But before he could make any substantial movement, he was tackled from behind. The man who did it was Professor Ojo, the one who worked with the Shadows during the nano bot mission.

"Hello Junior. I warned you what would happen next time we crossed paths." He said. As I debated what to do, Junior started talking.

"Ojo. Buddy, pal, mi amigo." He panicked, and I decided, screw it. I grabbed Ojo and threw him off of Junior.

"Get off of him." I said. Then I punched Ojo in the face, shaking my hand afterwards. That mask of his hurt. Brick and his buddies walked up.

"Boy. That was not wise." He said. I smirked.

"Really? Cause I'm looking forward to the exercise." I taunted. A group of about 5 prisoners started walking towards us, one pulling Junior away. Two tried to grab me from behind, but I ducked under them, and elbowed them both in the guts. Then I heard Nigma speak up.

"Hey, I recognize that kid." He said. I started to panic, but I saw my opportunity when Brick started charging at me.

"He's-" He was interrupted after I grabbed Brick by the arm and threw him at Nigma, knocking them both down, and Nigma out. Brick got up, and he did not look happy.

"That's it. You're road kill." He said. Before he could charge me again, a voice spoke up and stopped us all.

"Enough." We all looked and saw Icicle Senior standing on the bleachers.

"Kid's got guts. The kind of guts a father wouldn't mind seeing in his own son." He said. Someone shoved Junior over, who rubbed his arm.

"Great to see you to, dad." He said. Senior just glared at him.

"Get over here." He said. We both started walking, but Brick shoved me back.

"Not you Terror." Said Senior. "Just Junior." I mentally cursed, realizing I wouldn't be able to hear what they were saying. I then decided to read their lips.

"Alright Icicle. We're all here." Said Freeze. "Now what?" I looked at Senior to see his response.

"Now we put the final pieces in place, to bust every single con out of Belle Reve." He said. I narrowed my eyes. This just got more dangerous, and interesting.

The next morning, I saw the door shutter open, and two new sets of prison clothes fell through. I grabbed them, and Jr. spoke up.

"Tommy Boy. I'd advise putting the new rags on, sooner, than later." He said. I shrugged, and changed my clothes, simultaneously contacting M'gann.

'The breakout's almost ready. 'Sooner than later.'' I told her.

'Updating Aqualad now.' She said. A few seconds later, I felt Aqualad's presence in my head.

'Time to pull you out.' He said. 'Call in the League.'

'We can't. It wouldn't fix anything.' I said. M'gann spoke up.

'He's right. Icicle would only postpone. We need to learn how they're busting out, or they'll just try again.' She said. I heard Aqualad sigh.

'Agreed.' He conceded. 'We remain on alert.'

Later on, M'gann and I were in the psychiatric room with Pr. Strange, hearing him go on and on.

"Here's my concern. Your antisocial tendencies are a roadblock to rehabilitation, and are often the result of a conflict with a mother figure." He leaned forward. "Hmm? Hmm?"

"It's really more of a father figure thing." I heard M'gann say. I looked at her in surprise for a moment before Strange spoke up.

"Interesting Tuppence. Expand on that." He said. I turned to her.

"Or don't. That's always an option." I said, with more venom than I meant.

"Healing requires open dialog, Tommy. Go on, my dear." Said Strange.

"Well, Tommy, wants to get out of his- our father's shadow, be his own man, you know?" She said. "But pa's, well known, at worst, and it makes it hard to-" I interrupted.

"Well maybe 'Tommy' doesn't want to live Tuppence's little fantasy where everything can be fixed in 30 minutes." I growled. When M'gann recoiled, I realized I may have gone farther than I wanted. Before either of us could say anything, Strange spoke up.

"Excellent. I think we made a real breakthrough today." He said. I looked at him before walking away, M'gann following me soon after.

'Sorry.' I said.

A few hours later everyone was in the cafeteria, and I saw Junior eating alone.

"Why ain't you eatin' with your Pa?" I asked. Junior scoffed.

"Cause my 'pa' is a jerk who only wants me around when he needs me." He said. "I try not to live or die over getting his approval, you know?" I chuckled softly.

"Maybe, but he's still your father. You'll always want his approval in some way." I said. He looked thoughtful before shrugging.

"So, tell me about your sister." He said, leaning forward. I narrowed my eyes.

"Why?" I asked, suspiciously.

"Dude, she's hot. You can't see it 'cause you're family, but I look at her, and I think, 'that chick gets me'. And really that's all you need." He said. I was about to tune him out, thinking he was going to go on some sort of weird rant, but then I heard what he said next. "Someone who sees the psycho that you are, and likes you anyway." He finished with a bite of the questionable prison food. I smiled softly.

"Yeah." I said. Then I chuckled. "Are you an evil genius in disguise?" Junior chuckled as well, putting his fist up.

"You know it." He said. We fist bumped. Then we heard yelling.

"That's it!" We all turned to see Freeze hitting Senior with food tray. "I'm done genuflecting. Belle Reve needs a new capo." He kicked Senior. across the floor, but immediately got an electric shock, making him cry out in pain.

"This ain't Arkham, Freeze." I turned and saw the same guard who was with us on the bus holding out his controller. Freeze soon collapsed on the ground.

"We don't put up with prima donnas." He turned to some more guards. "Take him to Waller!"

A few minutes later, lunch was over, and everyone was heading back to their cells. Suddenly Senior walked up to us and pulled Junior aside.

"There's a glitch. Can't reach Frost." He said. I saw my chance to get in on their plan.

"Hey. I just happened to overhear." I said. Senior turned to me.

"That'll happen when you eavesdrop." He said. I chuckled.

"Maybe, but I can help. I've got a mind link with my sister." I said. Senior glared at me.

"I know your stats boy. Super strength only, no telepathy." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"You think I would shout it to the world when I've got a collar strapped to my neck, and not in a fun way?" I countered. "Anyway, we're twins see? Got psychic thing in utero. In other words, you talk to me; I talk to sis, sis talks to Frost." He contemplated it, but after a couple seconds, nodded.

"Alright. Send the message. It's going down, now." He said. I nodded.

'M'gann. I've got us in on their plan, but we're going to have to help them by sending messages to the team members.' I said.

'Are you sure this is a good idea? What if we can't stop them from escaping?' She replied.

'We'll think of something. The best way to stop a villain team up is to break up the unity.' I said. 'Tell Frost, it's going down now.' After a few seconds, she sighed.

'Alright. I hope this works.' She said.

'So do I.' I said. Suddenly I was shoved forward. I looked back and saw a guard glaring at me.

"Get moving. Back to your cell." He said. I walked back to my cell, but before I got in, I noticed Junior was smirking.

Immediately after, everything went to hell. I heard an alarm, and when I turned, all the doors shut down. Then I heard my collar beep and when I looked at it, all the lights were off. I was suddenly glad I brought the suit, since I need to make it seem like I have super strength. I ducked down as the turret on the wall started firing after Blockbuster got out of his cell, but it stopped when Mammoth ripped it off and threw it at the guard room. Then all of the prisoners rioted, and the Icicles froze their collars and ripped them off. Junior turned to me.

"Strength should be back dude." He said.

"Oh, right." I said. When I ripped off the collar like it was paper Mache, I breathed a quiet sigh of relief. Senior spoke up.

"How things going with Frost?" He asked.

"Give me a second. I'll check with my sister." I said. 'M'gann, what's happening on your end?'

'Jacob! I think my powers-' She stopped with a gasp. I widened my eyes.

'M'gann! M'GANN!' I yelled. Despite how worried I was, I couldn't let them know what was happening. "It's going well, they should be on schedule." I said. Senior nodded and walked off. 'I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, then know that I'm coming for you.' I told M'gann.

After I followed Junior and Senior, we rounded up all the guards, including Waller and Strange, and threw them in the cells.

"The prisoners now control the prison." Said Senior. Waller glared.

"That's not the same as escaping it." She said. Senior smirked.

"Then we better get to work." He said, walking off. He walked up to the door, along with the Cold and Freeze, and blasted the door. The backdraft froze the railings and sent a massive blast of cold air throughout the entire hallway. I suddenly understood why the new uniforms were needed. We would all be freezing otherwise. After they stopped, Blockbuster and Mammoth walked up to the door and started smashing it. When they walked to the side, there was a massive hole in the wall. Then Freeze spoke up.

"Excellent. At this rate we'll have our exit within ten minutes." He said. After another round of freezing and smashing, Junior turned to me.

"Genius, huh?" He said. I nodded. I had to admit, this was a very clever plan. But I was more focused on trying to contact M'gann again.

'Please tell me you can hear me.' I practically begged. I was interrupted when Senior walked up to us.

"Hey kid. Still in touch with your sister? Everything copacetic in chick central" He asked.

"If that means good, then yes, copacetic." I replied. He got in our faces.

"Then why're you both standing around!?" He growled. Junior spoke up.

"We're on it, dad." He said, grabbing my arm and dragging me away. When we got to the laundry room, I spoke up.

"Why are we here?" I asked. He started blasting the wall with ice, and when he stopped, he turned to me.

"This wall adjoins the women's wing." He said, pointing his thumb at it. Getting the silent message, I walked up and started punching the wall. As I did, Junior kept talking.

"We work it from our end, while Frost and her ladies work it from theirs. Then the babes cross over into our wing, and we all walk free together." He finished. I was more focused on getting through the wall.

'I'm coming for you M'gann, just please hold on.' I said. After a few more rounds of freezing and punching, I got an idea both on how to help M'gann, and stop this breakout. I turned to Junior. "Somethings wrong. I just got a warning from sis, somehow the collars are turning back on in the women's wing. Who knows when it'll happen here." I said. His eyes widened.

"Aw, man. We better tell dad!" He said. Before he could leave, I stopped him.

"Or, you could show some initiative." I said. He looked at me strangely. "Find out what's happenin' yourself, and if you can take care of it, that'll be one less thing to worry about." He looked thoughtful, and then he nodded.

"Let's head to Waller's office. That should be the best place to figure this out." He said. I followed him. I admittedly felt a little bad about manipulating him, since we both and, less than respectable fathers, but I had to help M'gann, and keep all the prisoners in this building. When we got to the office, we found Ojo, Claw, and Abra Kadabra in front of the door. As we walked up, Ojo turned to us.

"Freeze said no one goes in." He said. Junior looked at him.

"Dude, you want your collar to turn back on?" He asked. Ojo just folded his arms, as i saw Abra look at me for a moment. Realizing he may recognize me from the Tower of Fate, I moved.

"There's no time for games." I said, rushing forward and hitting Abra with an uppercut that cracked the wall he hit. Claw tried to hit me, but Junior blasted him with ice, sticking him to the wall, and when Ojo tried to blast us, he got frozen as well. I turned to Junior. "Thanks." I said. He nodded.

"I'll watch'em, you make sure those collars stay off." He said. I nodded, and walked forward. Before I entered the office, Abra got to his knees, looking at Junior.

"Fool! He's playing you. I recognize him now, he was with-" I promptly interrupted him with a punch to the face. Then I walked into the office and closed the door. I did what I needed to, and just in time, as Junior opened the door.

"How's it going?" He asked. I turned.

"All good. Let's head back." I said, jogging out of the room. I heard Junior speak up behind me.

"Dad's going to love this." He said. I mentally chuckled.

'I don't think he will.' I thought. Soon enough, we got back to the laundry room, and continued trying to get through the wall. After a few minutes, Blockbuster and Mammoth showed up, growling at us. Then I heard Freeze behind us.

"I went back to the Warden's office." We turned to him. "Hook and Ojo were taking out by ice, before their collars reactivated. Your father and Cold were with me the whole time, so..." He trailed off menacingly. Junior looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about? We stopped the collars from turning back on. Oh, and you're welcome." He said. I could tell Freeze was about to get hostile, so I had to get Junior on my side.

"He's up to something." I whispered. "He want's to be on top, this is his power play." Junior glared at Freeze, who glared right back.

""Traitor!"" They both yelled, both firing at the other simultaneously. Mammoth tried to punch me, but i ducked under and moved towards the wall when he swung again, i grabbed his fist and used his momentum to swing him into the wall. I heard snarling, and saw Blockbuster charging at me. I spun and slammed Mammoth into him, making them both hit the wall we were trying to get through. I turned and saw Junior getting overpowered by Freeze.

"Amateur. You can't possibly hope to beat me at my own game." Said Freeze. I heard a growl, and saw that Blockbuster and Mammoth had recovered.

"How 'bout we trade dance partners?" I asked Junior.

"Deal." He said. I charged under the beams of ice at Freeze, who stopped his ice blast in surprise. Before he could react, I hit his container, shattering the glass. He fell back, and started panicking.

"No, no! My suit is breached. Can't survive, unless…" He shot himself with a blast of ice, freezing his head and arms, stopping him from moving. I turned to Junior.

"I'm done, how 'bout you?" I asked.

"I got mine." He said, turning to me. "But I don't know if that ice'll hold them." I nodded.

"Then keep piling it on, I'll finish up the wall." I replied. I charged at the wall, and, after hoping the suit would reduce the pressure, slammed into it with my shoulder, finally breaking through. When the smoke cleared, I saw Frost and Devastation standing there.

"Well, well, it's the brother." Said Frost. "Care to share 'Tuppy's' fate?" She turned her head, and when I followed her gaze, my eyes widened.

M'gann was suspended in ice, and I couldn't tell if she was alive or not. Then everything slowed down. I glared at Frost with the most hate-filled eyes I could muster, my face blank. Even she backed away a little, but it wouldn't help her. I charged at her, but Devastation tried to get in my way. I grabbed her swung arm, threw her to the ground, and broke her wrist, and then I interrupted her pained yell by slamming my foot into her head, cracking the floor, and not caring if I cracked her skull. I turned to Frost, who was, ironically, frozen in place. I walked up to her, and when I got close enough, I grabbed her by the throat, and started choking her.

"Thaw her out." I growled. I lessened up my grip slightly, so she could talk.

"I. Can't." She gasped out. I practically snarled, and threw her beside M'gann. As she tried to catch her breath, I picked her up again, and slammed her against the wall. I was prepared to snap her neck, but when I thought of how everyone would react, I let her go. Before Frost could try anything, I kneed her in the head, knocking her out. Then I slowly walked to the front of the frozen M'gann, and fell to my knees, placing my hand on the ice, ignoring the cold. I barely registered Junior walking in.

"Dude, what are you thinking?" He asked. I didn't say anything, but he continued. "Oh, dude, I'm sorry." He sighed. "And she was such a total babe too."

'Please, M'gann. Don't leave me. I can't lose you.' I thought. Suddenly, I felt something. I looked up and saw cracks forming in the ice. I widened my eyes and stepped back before it shattered. I covered my head, and when I lowered it, I saw M'gann on the floor. I rushed over to her, and picked her up. "Are you ok?" I asked, not caring about my disguise anymore. She smiled softly.

"It's pretty cold where I come from, so I'll be all-" I interrupted her by doing something even I didn't expect.

I kissed her.

I didn't care about Junior's reaction to the kiss, or M'gann's transformation. I was too caught up in enjoying the sensation. After we broke the kiss, I hugged her tightly.

"Jacob, I-" She started.

"Jake." I said. "Just call me Jake." She looked surprised for a moment, before she smiled with a blush on her face.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**And that's a wrap. I've decided to change Jacobs theme song to Rockstar (How I didn't think of this before, I don't know). Also, I have (Hopefully, I'm not sure if it worked.) put up a Poll on my profile for season 2 of the series. Since there are so many characters, I'll either have to make a lot of original chapters, or have multiple POV's. The choice is yours, by majority of course. Finally, I hope I did the final scene justice. It's such a huge point in the show for M'gann and Conner, and just as big in the story for M'gann and Jacob.**

**Artemis: Unbreakable, by Fireflight.**


	10. Homefront

**A/N: Ok, I just need to get two things out of the way. 1. Horray! I have finally hit double digits! And 2. HOLY CRAP COMIC CON THIS YEAR WAS AWESOME! BATMAN V SUPERMAN TRAILER! SUICIDE SQUAD TRAILER! **_**KILLING JOKE ANIMATED MOVIE ANNOUNCMENT**_**! DEADPOOL TRAILER! X-MEN APOCALYPSE TRAILER! AND BATMAN SOLO FILM ANNOUNCMENT!** **…Alright, I'm done.**

**Now, some reviews;**

**Angela: I haven't thought of pairing him up with anyone, as it would feel forced since I'm only writing from Jacob's POV. In the second season, maybe, cause I might do multiple POV's due to the INSANE number of characters. And about the flashbacks, trust me, the worst are yet to come.**

**Meg: You will know soon enough. I'm glad you liked the chapter.**

**And now, on with the chapter.**

"Talking" 'Telepathy' **"Other Language"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Mount Justice, Sept 22**__**nd**_

"Mmm." M'gann and I were in the kitchen, enjoying our quality time, when suddenly Sphere rolled up and bumped into us, breaking us apart. M'gann chuckled.

"Someone's jealous." She said. I would've agreed if hadn't seen Wally walking in immediately after.

'Or trying to stop a broken heart.' I told her. Wally walked up to us.

"You guys are taking a while with dinner; maybe you need the Wall-Man's help?" He asked. Then, I got a hilarious idea.

"Actually Wally, there is something wrong with the garbage disposal in the sink." I said, mentally chuckling. M'gann looked like she was about to deny it, but when I showed her my idea, she was all for it. Wally perked up.

"Really? What's up?" He asked.

"It seems to be clogged, and you're better with mechanics than either of us, so could you feel around in there?" I said, fighting to keep the smirk off my face. Wally puffed up his chest.

"You got it. I'll fix this up in no time." He said. As he walked towards the sink, he didn't notice I was slowly stepping over to the blender. As he stuck his hand in the sink, I had to refrain from laughing. This would be hilarious. "You know, I don't really feel anything down there. Are you sure-" I turned on the blender, and whether it was out of shock from the sudden sound, fear for his hand being grated up, or both, Wally ripped his hand out of the sink and ended up on the other side of the room so fast, there was an after image of his entire body. I nearly fell on the floor laughing.

"Oh, that was awesome." I said, holding my sides. Wally looked pissed. It made me laugh even more.

"DUDE! That was uncalled for. I thought my hand was ripped off." He said. M'gann, who was still laughing, stepped in.

"It's ok Wally, the disposal was turned off completely, nothing would've happened." She said. As she distracted Wally, I stealthily got out of the room. I ended up in the main room, hearing the tail end of Red Tornado and Kaldur's conversation.

"-The decision is yours. I will return after Monitor duty on the Watchtower." Said Tornado. Kaldur looked confused.

"I thought you were exempt from Monitor duty, since becoming our 'den mother'." He asked. Tornado turned to him as the Cave's voice spoke up.

"Recognized. Red Tornado, 1-6." It said.

"I agreed to cover for Green Arrow. He has an interpersonal event with Black Canary, a 'hot date'." Tornado replied. I spoke up.

"Dinah told me about that, said he was taking her to a fancy restaurant." I said. Kaldur jumped a little, not hearing me enter. "Sorry, I was hiding from Wally. He didn't appreciate a prank I pulled on him." I chuckled. He had slightly forced smile. I raised an eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He said. I looked at him for a moment before shrugging.

"Alright. I won't force you to tell me, but I'll be listening in case you want to." I said, walking off. A few minutes later, I saw Wally working on Conner's bike, with M'gann and Conner standing to the side.

"Torque wrench." He said. M'gann levitated it over to him. "Thank you Green Cheeks." I rolled my eyes. Kaldur, who walked in after me, spoke up next.

"I have been meaning to ask. Any problem juggling schoolwork, with your responsibilities here?" He asked.

"No." Said Conner. I chuckled. To the point as ever.

"Juggling's just one of my many talent's." Wally bragged. "Socket wrench."

"Daily cheerleading practice has presented a challenge." Said M'gann. "Oh, but my first loyalty is always to the team. This team, not the Bumblebees."

"It's been easy so far, but that Mathews' kid is just getting annoying. Every day he tries to make my school life miserable. At first it was entertaining, but now it's boring." I said.

"Artemis starts school today. Do you think she will have trouble maintaining her loyalties?" Kaldur asked. I narrowed my eyes. Something was up, and he wasn't telling us. Then Wally stood up.

"Nah she'll manage alright. I mean, how much hostile and annoying can-" He was interrupted by a massive explosion that knocked us all down. Before we could recover, a huge blast of water rose up and crashed down on us. I managed to activate my suit and fly up out of the way. Everyone else was able to dodge as well, and when I saw who attacked us, I was momentarily confused.

"Does anyone else see the Red Tornado like robots?" I asked.

"We will have to figure out who they are and how they got in at a later time. For now, let's move." Kaldur said. As we charged, Wally and Conner got blown back by a wave of water, and Sphere was slammed into the wall.

"Keep going. We'll be alright." Said Conner. I nodded back to him as M'gann, Kaldur and I ran up the stairs. When we reached the top, we got hit by a blast of fire which crippled my suits flight system, and somehow formed a cage around Kaldur and M'gann, trapping them.

"M'gann!" I yelled. She looked up at me.

"Just go, I'll be fine!" She yelled back at me. I growled at myself, and started to run. Unfortunately, I was hit by a stream of fire before I could get any further. The heat was so intense that the suit began to melt. After the wave of fire had stopped, I threw down a Hearts card, making a smoke cloud, and managed to get out of the suit just in time to dodge a blast of fire. I saw a vent near me, and bolted straight into it, knowing I didn't stand a chance against these things without a plan. Now, I just had to think of one.

After about 10 minutes of a lethal hide and seek, during which I managed to get to my room and grab a grapple attachment for my gun, I noticed the robots seemed to be distracted. I crawled through the vents some more, until I started hearing a pair of familiar voices.

"Yeah, they're fine. Most of them have superpowers, they can handle anything." Said Artemis.

"What does that make me? I don't have any superpowers." I said. She and Robin spun around, seeing me hanging upside down with a smile.

"How did you get out of there?" Artemis asked. I shrugged.

"I'm good at hide and seek." I said. They both rolled their eyes. "So, does anyone have a plan?"

"Not yet, but we need to get to the hangar." Said the Boy Wonder. I nodded, and we set off. Once we reached the library, we dropped out of the vents. "There's a secret passage behind one of these bookcases." He said.

"Seriously? Cliché much?" Artemis said. Robin chuckled.

"You should see the Batcave." He said. I had to agree. The short time I was there, it solidified its position as the most cliché area I had ever seen. Suddenly we heard clanking, and dashed behind a bookcase. After a few minutes, we heard a voice speak up.

"Artemis, Robin, Cardmaster." The voice was robotic, and sounded a lot like our 'den mother'. Suddenly Artemis spoke up.

"It's Red Tornado!" She said excitedly. Before I could stop her, she ran out of our cover, and came face to face with the male android that attacked us. Robin pushed her out of the way, and I threw a Clubs at him, simply blowing his head back. Fortunately, it was enough for us to get away.

"Yes on the Red, no on the Tornado." Said Robin. They rolled under a desk, while I jumped over it. Just in time, as the androids fist smashed into the desk as soon as we were clear. As we ran, we came across the female android, who blasted fire at us. As we ran up the bookcases, Artemis spoke up.

"Who, what are they?" She said. When we reached a wall, Robin jumped down, while Artemis and I shot arrows and threw cards.

"Don't know, and right now, don't care." I said. The male android simply formed a wall of water, blocking our shots. Then the female one hit a bookcase, causing a domino effect. Thankfully, Robin found the secret passage just in time, and we ran down it just as the final bookcase fell. When I looked back, I saw the hidden door rise up again, being just a regular bookcase. As we kept running, Artemis spoke up.

"Did you know Tornado had, siblings!?" She asked Robin.

"No." He said simply. When we got to a an intersection in the hallway, Artemis grabbed my hand before we could head down another passage.

"So now what? Red Tornado is one of the powerhouses of the League. How are we supposed to take down two of him?" She asked.

"They do seem pretty user unfriendly." I said quietly. Artemis still heard him.

"Don't joke. They-" I interrupted her.

"What do you expect me to do?!" I said. "The people I consider family are all trapped, and I don't know how long these robots will let them live. And I lo-" I was interrupted by a voice coming over the loudspeakers.

"Attention Robin. Attention Artemis. Attention Cardmaster." It was the androids. "You have exactly 10 minutes to surrender, or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished." I clenched my fist, and glared at the speaker. "9 minutes and 45 seconds."

The three of us were running down the hall, when the speakers came on again

"8 minutes." Said the androids. Robin spoke up.

"We can access the hangar from here." He said. Suddenly the ground shook behind us, and when we turned, we saw a huge wave of water heading our way. "Or not."

"Will you please stop saying that?" Said Artemis, as we ran in the other direction. Before we could get very far, we were swept up by the water, Artemis losing most of her arrows in process. I spun around, and got Robin's cape caught in my face. When I managed to get it off, I saw the male android swim up rapidly and grab Artemis' leg. I swam up and stabbed an arrow into the android's eye, and also stuck a Joker card on his chest. As we all swam away, Robin and I shot cables at the wall ahead of us. I looked back and saw my Joker activate, covering the robot in ice. Soon enough he broke out, but then he was blown back by the trail of explosive birdarangs Robin left. After a couple seconds, we resurfaced in the hangar, when we heard Kid Flash call out to us.

"Look out!" We instantly went back under water, barely dodging a blast of fire from the female android. We resurfaced next to Kid and Superboy.

"You guys ok?" Robin asked. Superboy spoke up.

"Forget us, help M'gann." He said. I looked up and saw the fire cage had gotten more intense since last time.

"Aqualad! Is she ok?" I yelled up at him.

"She is unconscious. I fear she- we cannot survive much longer." He said. Before anyone could say anything else, the fire android threw balls of flame at us, forcing to swim underwater once again. We got to the stairs, but when we ran up them, the two androids surrounded us. Artemis drew an arrow, with one left over.

"I'm almost out of arrows." She said. Robin ran towards the male.

"Distract her, now!" He said, throwing two birdadrangs at him, both bouncing off, with one landing dangerously close to Kid's face. Artemis shot an explosive arrow at the female, but it didn't do anything. I shot my grapple gun at the female, while getting down on one knee and pulling.

"Get out of the way!" I yelled at my teammates. The female android went crashing into its male counterpart, and while they were distracted, the three of us dived into the water. We swam down into the piping system, and up into a clear pipe.

"6 minutes." Said the robot, and I could swear that they were mocking us.

"Oh shut the hell up." I muttered. Artemis looked at me and Robin.

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"We save them. That's how it works." Robin replied. Artemis got mad.

"Maybe that's how it's supposed to work, but those robots already took out our four **super powered** friends." She said. Robin turned to her.

"You seem distraught." He said.

"Distraught?! M'gann is dying, we have no powers, and I'm down to my last arrow; of course I'm distraught!" She yelled. I turned to her.

"Well suck it up!" I said. She actually looked shocked, so I toned it down. "Do you know how I respect most out the League?" I said. "It's the regular people, the ones who can stand out among all of these god-like beings, and not even flinch when facing down enemies like Clayface, or Doomsday, or even Gorilla Grodd. You think Green Arrow would give up just cause someone got the jump on Flash or Aquaman?" She looked at us like we were crazy.

"How can you two be so calm?" She asked. I shrugged.

""Practice."" Robin and I said. As we crawled through the pipe, Robin continued.

"I've been doing this since I was nine." He said.

"What good is that now? What chance do we have against unrelenting machines?" The archer asked. Then I realized what she said, and groaned.

"Dammit. Can't believe it took me this long to think of." I said. It seems Robin had the same idea.

"Oh. Duh. They're machines. And one electromagnetic pulse will shut down any machine within range." He said.

"Great. Except you better have an EMP emitter in your belt or one of your cards, because I know I don't have one in my quiver." Said Artemis. Robin smiled.

"I'm fresh out." He turned to me. "Cardmaster?"

"I do, but it's meant for camera's, so it'll have to be amplified in order to take out both at once for anything longer than a few seconds." I said. His smile never dropped.

"I'm betting we can make one." He put his hand to his ear. "What do you say K.F., doable?" Suddenly Kid's voice came through.

"Totally doable." He said. Then the robots spoke up again.

"5 minutes." They said.

"You know if, you had more time." Groaned Kid.

Soon enough, we got to the med lab, and followed Kid's instructions.

"Med lab, x-ray machine." He said. As we got to the machine, he continued. "You'll see a vacuum tube called a vicrator that converts high energy pulses. Reprogram the units microwave conversion from x-rays to EMPs, with a cascading energy vector directed upwards." While the others looked confused, I got to work.

"Could you speak English please?" Asked Artemis. Before Kid could respond, I was already halfway done.

"We're making a ripple effect, like dropping a rock in a pond." I said. Kid spoke up.

"A rock with 10 to the twelfth power of wattage, yeah." He said. I frowned.

"So we'll have to hook it up to the cave's main generator." I said. Artemis spoke up.

"How did you understand any of that?" She asked. I turned to her.

"How do you think I put my cards together? Guess work?" I said. She sighed, and turned to Robin.

"So where's the main generator?" She asked. The Boy Wonder brought up his holographic map.

"Back in the hangar." He said. We all groaned. Then, Robin's face lit up. "I've got an idea." We all looked at him and nodded.

Soon after, we got to the main hallway overlooking the hangar, when the robots spoke up.

"4 minutes." They said. We stealthily walked up to the edge of the hall, and Robin spoke into his earpiece.

"Ok, make with the distraction." He said. Then, I heard Kid yell.

"Hey, Red Tomato! Who's your girlfriend, Red Onion?" He yelled. Superboy joined in.

"Yeah! And by the way, worst deathtrap ever! We can escape anytime we want." He yelled. As the three of us ran, I really hoped the robots didn't call the bluff.

"I can vibrate my molecules out of here before your binary brains can count to two." We got to the other end of the hall, when I turned to Robin.

"Give me your grapple gun." I said. Once he did, I turned to Artemis. "Cover me." As I swung over to the generator, Superboy kept speaking.

"And you can't drown a Kryptonian dumbots, we don't breathe air." He said. Kid laughed.

"And Miss Martian? I can't believe you're buying her act." He said. I started to take apart the generator, and hooked up the vicrator.

"Rerouting power now." I whispered. Superboy spoke up.

"Yeah! You know how hot it gets in the caves of Mars?" He said. I looked at the androids, but nothing was happening.

"There still on." I muttered. I reopened the case.

"That cage is just making her homesick, duh!" Kid laughed. I saw that something was missing.

"The circuits incomplete, I need something conductible, like a piece of metal, or-" I was interrupted by a shout from Artemis.

"Cardmaster, look out!" She yelled. I looked up just quickly enough to grapple over the wave of water that came out of nowhere. Before I could do anything, I was knocked out of sky by a blast of fire, and hit the ground. Hard. Groaning, thinking I broke a couple bones, I got up; and was instantly hit by another stream of fire. I covered my head, but the coat was offering next to no protection, I rolled out the way. Then I noticed my coat was ruined, so I took it off, and tossed it at the male android. He just washed it away with a wave of water. "Robin!" I turned up, and saw Robin get hit with another blast of water, but he was kept under it, suffocating him. Artemis moved to shoot her arrow, but a blast of fire threw off her aim. I shouted up at her.

"Get out of here!" I yelled, dodging a metal fist.

"But-" She started.

"You don't have any arrows on you, so go find some! I'll keep them busy." I said. She looked terrified, but a confident smirk from me made her run. After she was out of view, I sighed, and looked at my two opponents. 'I really hope I don't die today.'

"3 minutes." They tauntingly said. I dodged another fire and water combo, and threw Clubs at each of the robots. The explosions blew them back, but nothing else. Suddenly I was slammed forward by a wave of water, and was grabbed by the throat by the female android, that began choking me. I put another Joker on its chest, and after a few seconds, it was blasted back by the propulsion system, and I managed to get out of its grip. Unfortunately, I didn't have time to catch my breath, as I was slammed in the head by the other robot's fist. I slid across the ground, and before I could get up, a foot slammed into my chest, pinning me to the ground. "1 minute."

"Damn it." I growled, trying to push the female robot's foot off me. Suddenly, its foot started to heat up exponentially, actually burning my chest. I yelled in pain, but before it could continue, a voice spoke up.

"I surrender. Stop the clock." I turned my head, and saw Artemis walking out of the elevator.

"Artemis, what are you doing?" I asked. I looked at her eyes, but instead of seeing defeat, I saw determination. The android held out its hand for her bow, but instead, she jumped on its hand and spun around, shooting the arrow at the generator. In what felt like slow motion, I saw the arrow fly through the air, and finally, hit the generator. The resulting pulse shut down the androids, sending them sprawling to the ground. I was barely able to lift the female's foot and roll out of the way before it hit the ground right where I was. I looked over to M'gann and Kaldur, seeing the cage of fire dissipate. I immediately sprinted over there, and lifted M'gann's head. "M'gann, are you alright?" I asked, practically begging her to wake up. She moaned, and blinked her eyes open.

"Hey Jake. I guess we missed dinner, huh?" She said, smiling softly. I sighed, finally relaxing.

"Jacob! How's M'gann!?" I heard Conner yell.

"She's ok!" I yelled back. Then I turned to Kaldur. "How about you?"

"I am fine; it will just take some time to recover." He said. "What of Robin?" I turned and saw Artemis run over to the Boy Wonder. After a few seconds, I heard him coughing.

"He-he's breathing, too." Artemis said, relieved.

Later on, we were all gathered around Wally and Conner, M'gann with her arm on my shoulder, and Robin explaining his plan after getting hit by the water.

"Figured my only shot was to surrender, pretend to drown before I actually did. Blacked out though." He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Sure you didn't just black out period?" I asked. He shrugged. Conner turned to M'gann and I.

"Are you two alright?" He asked. M'gann smiled.

"I'll be fine." She said.

"As long as you keep me away from heat and water for a while, I'll be golden." I said jokingly. Artemis turned to me.

"What about that burn on your chest?" She asked. I barely widened my eyes, before putting a hand over the gaping hole in the chest of my costume.

"What do you mean? There was never any burn. It must've been a trick of the light." I said, hoping the others would believe me. Before any more questions could be asked, Wally spoke up, and for once, I was grateful.

"Will you quit playing with that thing and cut us free already?" He asked Artemis. She glared at him.

"It's not working, genius. EMP shuts down all machines, remember." She said. Then a robotic voice spoke up.

"All machines present at the time." We all looked to the Zeta tubes to see Red Tornado flying towards us. When he got close, he landed. "What has occurred?" He asked.

"Had a little visit from your family." Said Robin, pointing at the deactivated androids. Artemis joined in.

"Your extremely nasty family." She said. Red Tornado was just as confused as us.

"I was not aware I had relations." He said. Conner spoke up.

"Where have you been?" He asked.

"Monitor duty on the Watchtower." Replied the Leaguer. "When it became clear Cave communications were down, I attempted to investigate, but your Zeta tubes were also non-functional." He said, kneeling down next to the robots. "I transported to Providence, and proceeded here." He said. Suddenly Sphere started beeping, and pulled himself out of the wall, rolling towards me and M'gann.

"Hey boy." I said, petting him on the head. I turned to Artemis at the sound of the laser cannon going off. I widened my eyes, and spoke up at the same time as Wally and Robin. """The pulses worn off.""" We said, all turning to Red Tornado. Suddenly he stood up, and began to spin violently, sucking all the air out of our lungs. As everyone began to pass out, I looked to the androids, which all stood up. Once I collapsed to the floor, I saw them walking, or in Tornado's case, flying away, and I soon passed out as well.

"Jacob. Jacob!" I heard. I groaned, and when I opened my eyes, I saw Dinah looking down at me.

"Hey Dinah." I said. She looked at me worriedly.

"Are you ok?" She asked. I nodded. Then I heard Superman, who was next to Artemis, and not his own flesh and blood, which earned him a brief glare from me, speak up.

"What happened here?" He asked. Artemis practically started yelling.

"What happened? The Reds happened. Tornado and his-" Then she looked around. "Wait, where are they?" She asked. I spoke up.

"They're gone." I said, making everyone turn to me. "I saw them leaving before I passed out." I said. We all looked down; wondering what was going to happen next.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: And that's a wrap. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, and look forward to the next one.**

**Batman: Pain, by Three Days Grace.**


	11. Alpha Male

**A/N: I'M BACK BABY! I am very sorry that this has taken so long. I just hit a rut, and have been working too much to actually buckle down and get into the writing mood. Because more people asked me to keep the story as is, I will not be changing any of the other chapters to third person. Sorry for those who wanted me to.**

**Now then; on with the show.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mount Justice, September 23****rd**

We were all in the kitchen, sitting at the dinner table, with me holding M'gann close, Conner standing to the side, and Kaldur talking to Batman, when Green Arrow came in and placed a bowl of cereal in front of Wally.

"Thanks, but no thanks." Said the speedster. Robin looked up.

"Yeah. What we want are answers about Red Tornado and his siblings." He said. Wally leaned up.

"Exactly." He said. Arrow went to take the cereal away, but Wally grabbed it. "Leave the bowl." He muttered, and began munching on the cereal. M'gann turned to face me.

"Jake, are you alright?" She asked. I gave her a small smile.

"Mostly. Just exhausted." I said. "And really hoping this doesn't happen again." I held her closer, and she leaned into my shoulder. Before anything else could be said, Conner suddenly started yelling.

"You knew?!" He charged at Kaldur, actually pushing Batman out of the way. "That android, and his maniac family, nearly killed us." M'gann got out of my grip and flew over.

"Conner, what are you doing?" She asked. The Kryptonian didn't look away from Kaldur.

"Kaldur knew we had a traitor among us and said nothing!" He said. Robin and Wally walked forward.

"You knew?" Asked the Boy Wonder.

"But didn't tell us?" Wally continued. Kaldur didn't flinch.

"I sought to protect the team from-" He was interrupted by Artemis.

"Protect us from what, knowledge that might've saved our lives?" She accused. Conner turned to M'gann.

"You and Jacob almost died." He said. As they argued, I got angrier and angrier; before finally slamming my fist into the table, actually leaving a sizable dent. Before anyone could say anything, I began to stalk off to my room. Before I could get very far, Batman spoke up.

"Cardmaster, stay put. I have a mission for the team." He said. I just kept walking as I spoke back to him.

"Then go ahead and stop me." I growled. It seems even he was shocked at my disrespect, as no one tried to stop me from walking off. A few minutes later, someone eventually caught up with me.

"Jacob." I heard Kaldur say. I kept walking, trying not to lash out at him. Unfortunately, he persisted. "I am sorry I didn't tell you and the others about the mole, but I-" I couldn't hold it back anymore, and spun around, grabbed his shirt, and slammed the Atlantean into the wall.

"Don't." I growled. "I am trying to keep myself calm, and trust your judgement, but my family, and the girl I love, were nearly killed, and that is impairing my rationality right now." He just looked on calmly, before smiling lightly.

"You admitted you love M'gann." He said. I just stared at him blankly, before letting go of his shirt.

"Seriously? That's what you focus on?" I said. Then I sighed. "Well, what happened after I left?" I asked.

"Batman intervened, and told us that we would now be overseen by multiple supervisors, starting with Captain Marvel, and then gave us a mission in India, tracking down a gorilla that has used guns to attack hunters." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"A gorilla that uses guns?" I asked. He nodded. "Well, if Wally can start believing in magic, than I guess anything's possible." I chuckled. "Well, let's go." I was about to head to my room and grab my coat, before I remembered both it and my battle suit were destroyed by the Red's.

Man; that sounded very anti-Russian.

Soon enough, we reached the bioship, just in time to see Captain Marvel about to walk on board. Robin and Wally were confused.

"You're coming with?" Robin asked. Marvel turned to him.

"Sure. We'll have a blast." He said, entering the bioship. Robin turned to Wally.

"Translation, he blames us for red fiasco. Doesn't trust us." He whispered. They turned to see me and Kaldur walking up.

"It's a big club." Wally said. I rolled my eyes.

"Or the big guy just wants to hang out with us." I said, amazed that they were less understanding about Kaldur's decision than I was. Before I got on the bioship, Sphere rolled up. I smiled lightly and knelt down to his 'eye'. "Sorry pal, but you can't come with us on this one." He beeped sadly and rolled away. As we all got on the bioship, I put my hand on M'gann's shoulder. "Are you ok?" I asked. She frowned.

"I'm angry that Kaldur kept this from us." She said. I sighed.

"I may be mad, but I'm sure he had his reasons." I said. She turned to me.

"You're defending him? After everyone nearly died?" She glared. I tried to explain.

"If I found out that there was the possibility of a mole, I probably would've kept it a secret as well." Before I could continue, she gave me an angry look.

"So you don't trust us either? 'How can we be in a relationship if we don't trust each other?'" She asked. I was admittedly hurt that she didn't think I trusted her, so I went to the front of the bioship and sat down.

'Some times secrets are a part of trust.' I told her. She went silent at that. Soon enough we set off for India.

_**Northern India**_

As we set down in India, Robin, Artemis and I dropped from the ship before the others, scouting the area. Afterwards, Robin called to the others.

"All clear." He said. Aqualad pressed his belt buckle and began giving orders.

"Switch to stealth, and we'll review mission parameters." He said. Kid spoke up.

"Parameters? We don't need no stinkin' parameters." He said. Robin joined in.

"It's recon. We know what to do." He said, as he and KF began walking away. Aqualad tried to stop them.

"Kid, Robin-" He was interrupted as Robin turned back to him.

"The 3 of us started this team because the Justice League was keeping secrets from us." He said, Kid continuing.

"Or did you forget that like you forgot to tell us about the mole?" He said, with him and Robin running off. I sighed. Then I saw Superboy walk up to M'gann and I; grabbing her arm.

"Come on, I'll keep you safe." He said. M'gann tore her arm from his grip.

'You're like my brother Conner, not my keeper.' She replied. 'Stop behaving like a character from a seventies sitcom.'

"I-I just want to protect you." The clone stuttered. Then Artemis walked up.

"Like Aqualad protected us? I'm not sure you're protection or patronizing is good for our health." She said, putting the edge of her bow on Superboy's chest. Then the two girls walked off. M'gann briefly looked back at me, before she kept walking. I was about to go after her, but before I could, Conner turned and glared at Aqualad.

"Why didn't you stop them? You're supposed to be in charge." He said. Aqualad tried to speak up.

"I am…" He started. Superboy just put his hand up and jumped away. Then Captain Marvel looked at Aqualad

"Um, did I miss the part where you actually said what the plan was?" He said. I groaned.

"Not helping big guy." I muttered. Aqualad sighed and started walking away, with Captain Marvel following him. Before I joined them, I heard a sound coming from the bushes, but when I looked, there was nothing there. I narrowed my eyes, but soon followed after the others. When I caught up with them, Captain Marvel turned to us.

"I'm gonna fly above, get us a better view." He said. Aqualad nodded, and the Leaguer took off. I turned to the Atlantean.

"I'm sure the others will understand why you kept the mole a secret." I said. "Eventually, at least." He looked at me and smiled.

"I appreciate your support." He responded. I shrugged.

"I can't say I wouldn't've done the same in your position." I told him. "Although, it's decisions like that; that make me not want to be the team's leader.

Soon enough, we reached an area with a lot of paw prints and bullet casings. Captain Marvel landed in front of us and knelt down. He turned to us.

"Guess this is where Mayor Hills 'monkey business' went down." He said. I groaned.

"Professional tip; when you're making a pun, don't emphasize it. Ruins the effect." I said. Marvel shrugged in response, before turning to Aqualad.

"At least we've confirmed his story, right?" He said. Aqualad just walked forward. I raised an eyebrow.

"Aqualad?" I asked. The Atlantean turned to us.

"My apologies; the both of you. I am, plagued by doubts." He said, looking away. He then turned his head towards us. "Perhaps I was wrong to withhold." Before anything more could be said, we were interrupted by rumbling. Soon enough, a massive elephant came charging through the trees. Almost immediately, Captain Marvel flew at it, hitting it in the head and pushing it back. The elephant then grabbed the Leaguer with its trunk, and threw him away. Captain Marvel smashed through a tree, and landed behind some bushes. I moved to go after him, but before I could, another elephant showed up behind us. Aqualad and I stood back to back.

"We'll each take one?" I asked him.

"Correct." He replied. I nodded, and ran towards the one closest to me. It roared at me, and tried to crush me underneath its foot, but I grabbed my gun and grappled to a nearby tree. Before I could do anything else, I was hit by the elephant's trunk sending me flying. I landed on the bottom of the hill, and as I was refocusing, I heard growling. I looked up and saw a pack of supersized male lions had surrounded me. Narrowing my eyes, I stood up, and got into a combat stance. Soon, what looked like the alpha charged at me, forcing me to roll underneath him, only to be pushed back as another lion lunged at me, forcing me to the ground, and making me kick him off in another roll. I barely had time to correct myself, as two more lions lunged at me from the sides, with me jumping to avoid them. I turned in midair, and threw card down at the ground, which released a small explosion, hoping to knock those two out.

It didn't work out that way.

The two lions merely seemed like they got angry, and by the time I landed, I had to kick one out of the way, only to have my arm almost bitten off by the other. I had to bite back a yell of pain, and instead, fell to one knee. After a few seconds, I looked back up at the lion, to see a large black collar on its neck, just like the ones at Belle Reve. Powering through the pain, I grabbed a Diamonds card, and cut through the collar. Afterwards, I got my free arm under the lion's neck, and, using all of my strength, lifted him up as I fell backwards, throwing him off of me. Ignoring my bleeding arm, I got more Diamonds out, and, proceeded to cut each and every one of the collars on the lions that were present. It wasn't until afterwards, that, with the lion's instincts still sensing me as a threat; that I focused on my arm.

And let it heal.

It was as the wound closed, and any blood still on my arm retreated back into my veins, that I let the murderous feeling flow through me, and directed it at the lions, actually making them flinch, and run away. Once they did, I put my hand to my head, and tried to rein in the bloodlust. After a few minutes, I successfully managed it, and stood up, looking down at my arm, to see it had been almost completely healed, with just a few small scratches remaining, but the gauntlet was destroyed, which probably explains why my arm wasn't completely torn off. Then, I heard Kaldur call out to me.

"Cardmaster! Where are you!?" He called. Taking a couple more deep breaths, I grabbed my grapple gun, and shot up to a nearby tree.

"I'm over here!" As I spoke, I was pulled up by the grapple. Once I reached the top, I swung myself over to the hill, and jumped off. Aqualad turned to me.

"Are you alright?" He asked. I nodded.

"Yeah, nothing too serious. Although; I did almost get my arm eaten by a lion." I said, pointing to my destroyed gauntlet. Kaldur focused more on the scars on my arm.

"Is your arm okay?" He asked. I looked at it, debating whether or not to tell him about my 'skill'.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. When we get back to the Cave, we can put some bandages on it." I said, taking off my gauntlet and setting it on the ground. Once I did, I grabbed a Joker card, and shot a laser from it, melting the gauntlet. I turned to Aqualad. "Could you put some of your water on this thing?" The Atlantean raised an eyebrow, but did as I asked, cooling the melted gauntlet.

"What was the point of that?" He asked. I smiled lightly.

"This thing is useless now, and I'm not leaving it in case someone manages to pick it up. The water was just so it wouldn't burn the forest down." I finished. Then, Captain Marvel dropped beside us, and turned to Aqualad.

"Pretty sweet the way you figured out the problem was the collars." He praised the Atlantean. I turned to him.

"You found out to?" I asked him. Aqualad nodded.

"But the collars indicate an intelligence behind this attack. The rest of the team may also be at risk." He put his hand to his communicator. "Team, report status." Kaldur flinched when he was hit by the feedback. Even I could hear it.

"Whoever's behind this must've jammed our comm's." I spoke up. Aqualad nodded.

"And Miss Martian failed to establish a telepathic link before we split up." He said. Then Marvel joined in.

"Actually, **you **let everyone split up before communications were set." He said, looking at Aqualad. Kaldur tried to defend himself.

"They would not listen!" He replied. Marvel had to relent that.

"I guess, but back at the cave, Batman would've stopped everyone from arguing, with **one** **word**." The Leaguer spoke back. Aqualad turned to him.

"Because Batman is…" The Atlantean sighed "…Batman." He said. I chuckled softly.

'You got that right.' I thought. Marvel shrugged.

"Hey, you don't have to tell me. When I first joined the League, all he did was boss me around, and it's hard not to take it personally." He turned to us both. "But I never disobeyed an order, and that's probably what kept me alive." I put my hand to my chin.

"Batman, **takes** command." I said. Aqualad joined in.

"He has to… for the good of the League." Aqualad smiled, and turned to Captain Marvel. "Thank you for helping me to understand." He said. Marvel smiled and pointed to his head.

"Hey, Wisdom of Solomon." He said. I rolled my eyes, smiling. Suddenly, I heard M'gann's voice in my head.

'Aqualad, Cardmaster, can you hear me?' She asked. As I spoke up, Kaldur put his hand to his head.

'Hey M'gann.' I replied.

"Yes Miss Martian. Report." He replied.

'Artemis and I were attacked by animals wearing inhibitor collars like those at Belle Reve penitentiary.' M'gann said. I put a hand to my chin, trying to think of a possible connection. Before I could get very far, I heard Marvel speak up.

"Cool, the tiger! I'll be right back!" As he was flying away, Kaldur spoke up.

"Captain, wait!" It was too late. I sighed.

"Hey, Speed of Mercury." I grumbled. A few seconds later, Aqualad and I heard what sounded like a gorilla's roar from the direction the Captain went. Looking at each other, we nodded, and started to stealthily run towards it. Along the way, Kaldur put his hand to his head.

'Miss Martian, I need a telepathic link-up with the entire team, now.' He ordered. Soon after, I could feel everyone else in my head as well.

'Link established.' My girlfriend replied. Then I heard Artemis.

'Should you really still be giving us orders?' She directed at Kaldur. 'And should **you** really be following them?' I can only assume that was directed at M'gann. Aqualad tried to get everyone to calm down.

'Listen, please.' Almost immediately after he spoke, I heard Kid.

'Oh, good Aqualad's voice in my head, I've so missed that.' Apparently sarcasm could transcend a persons' voice. Then there was Robin.

'Hey Kaldur, KF and I were attacked by giant vultures. 'Course, since we're moles, you probably think we attacked ourselves.' The Boy Wonder accused. I scowled. Artemis then continued.

'If he did, he wouldn't tell you.' She said. I then noticed someone was absent.

'Hey, Conner, are you still there, or just channeling Bats?' I asked.

'Busy. Call back later.' The clone responded. As Kaldur and I came upon the area where we heard the sound, Wally continued.

'What gets me; is how nonchalant he is about not telling us.' He said. Kaldur and I walked through the bushes, to see a small open space, with a trio of pillars; that looked electrical. I narrowed my eyes, as Robin spoke up once more.

'He should be chalant. Way chalant. Extremely chalant.' I walked around the pillars, noticing the paw prints and drag marks, and was careful not to get too close, and knelt down on the ground. Then, I grabbed my remaining gauntlet, and scanned the ground within the pillars. As I was doing this, the others were still talking

'How can we be a team if he doesn't trust us with his secrets?' Artemis spoke up.

'Or if Conner doesn't trust us to take care of ourselves?' That was M'gann. As my gauntlet finished scanning, it picked up residual body heat from near the centre of the area within the pillars. After comparing the size and shape of the body heat to the League's database, I found it was Captain Marvel. I was starting to get annoyed by the others constant put downs of Kaldur. If it were any other situation, I would've stood up for him, but if Kaldur was going to stay as our leader, this was his time to prove he could. I looked up at Aqualad, to see him nod, signalling that he had figured out the same thing I had. As our investigation continued, the others kept up their conversation, with Wally speaking up next.

'Did he really think you or I could have been the mole?' The speedster directed that question at Robin.

'We've known each other for years!' Replied the Boy Wonder. Then M'gann spoke up.

'Trust, is a two way street, and you know they'd hate if we kept secrets from them.' I looked and saw Kaldur getting visibly frustrated as Artemis joined in.

'Not that we'd do that. Never.' She said. I rolled my eyes, knowing she was, as Aqualad finally spoke up.

'ENOUGH.' He said, pulling one of the metal pillars off its hinges. 'Captain Marvel has been captured, and we must act as a team to save him.' Kid scoffed.

'Under your leadership? I don't think s-' Kaldur cut him off.

'This; is NOT up for debate.' I smiled, seeing Kaldur return to being the leader he was meant to. 'You all chose me to lead. When the mission is over, if you wish to select a new leader, I will HAPPILY step down. But until that time, I AM in COMMAND here.' He threw down the pillar in his hands, and walked towards me.

'Well done." I said. "Not many people can make a group of super-powered teenagers effectively shut up that easily. Especially someone like KF."

'Hey!' The speedster replied. I chuckled, as Kaldur smiled.

"Thank you." He said, then immediately got back into mission mode. "How easily can you track the Captains heat signature?"

"Well. Since it clearly hasn't been awhile since he was captured, it'll be incredibly easy. Hell, even without the heat signature, we could track him just by following the drag marks." I replied. Aqualad nodded.

"In that case, let's get going."

Soon after, Aqualad and I met up with the others sans Superboy, who was on his way to aid in the second part of the plan, and had somehow tamed a wolf. M'gann and I shared a brief look, and I could tell that both of us were going to apologize by the time this mission was over.

"Listen, Jake, I-" Before she could finish, I cut her off.

"It's ok. We can have our 'talk' later. Right now, we have a Captain to save." I said. I looked at her, and smiled. "Ok?" She smiled back at me.

"Ok." She replied. Before anything else could be said, we arrived at a large dome, surrounded by pylons. Kid and Robin got near the front, and began scanning the area. Meanwhile, M'gann and I were in the branches, getting an aerial view. After a quick look around the area, M'gann spoke up. 'I'll fly over.'

'Negatory. The field extends like a dome over the whole compound.' Kid shut down that plan, and then Robin joined in.

'Pylons are insulated, but one good shock could cause a momentary gap.' He said. Artemis spoke up.

'I see a target.' She said. Following her line of sight, I could barely make out a small red button past the pylons.

'Then be ready to hit it.' Said Kaldur. 'Be ready, all of you.' He jumped down, and quietly ran towards the pylons. Once he reached them, Aqualad prepared his electric magic, and sent a shockwave at the pylon barrier. I watched in anticipation as the green light from the barrier was exposed. A couple seconds later, I heard KF speak up.

'Now!' He said. Immediately after, Artemis launched an arrow at the barrier, barely missing Kaldur's head, and managing to hit the button. The pylons powered down, and Kaldur signalled for us to follow. I was behind Robin, who stopped, and when I looked up, I saw a chimpanzee on top of the dome.

'Damn.' I thought. The chimp then began howling, which brought a veritable army, and sounded the alarms. As the chimps charged at us, I began dodging and weaving, trying to avoid getting another bite. A few seconds later, I heard Kaldur over the chaos.

"Remove their collars!" He yelled. Jumping into the air and grabbing a large amount of Diamonds, I began doing just that. I threw the cards at the chimps' necks with pinpoint accuracy, thankfully not harming the chimps themselves. Once I landed, I turned towards the door, and saw a large Gorilla with a military hat, a backpack, and a machine gun. What was curious, was I couldn't see any collar on its neck, meaning the animal was willingly doing this. I also saw him sniffing the air as M'gann walked by in her cloaking. Widening my eyes, I tried to warn my girlfriend.

"M'gann, look out!" I yelled. Unfortunately, the warning came too late, as the gorilla turned around and grabbed M'gann, then proceeded to slam her into the ground, stunning her. As I was about to go to help her, Kid Flash raced past me.

"Get your paws off her, you darn dirty ape." He said. As KF slammed into the gorilla, I was surprised to see him bounce off. I turned to him.

"Normally I'd question your pun choices, but, thanks for saving M'gann." I said. Kid smiled and did a 'thumbs up'. I then turned to the gorilla, and charged, drawing my knives at the same time. Dodging the machine gun fire, I managed to get close enough to jump onto its back, and stab one of my knives into the gorilla's shoulder. While it roared in pain, I managed to throw a Clubs at its feet, before I was grabbed by the gorilla's massive hand, and thrown onto the ground. I grunted in slight pain, before I rolled out of the way of another punch, just in time to have the Clubs explode right next to me. I lifted myself off the ground, allowing the explosion to carry me, and, when I hit the ground again, I rolled into a kneeling position. I didn't notice the others were behind me until I heard Artemis speak up.

"Are you crazy, or just a daredevil?" She said. I turned to see everyone in a combat stance, looking at the broken wall the gorilla was sent through. I smirked.

"Can't I be both?" I asked. Then Aqualad spoke up.

"Let's move in." He said. Everyone nodded, and we ran, or in M'gann's case, floated, towards the opening. Once we entered the building, I saw the gorilla getting up off the ground, before Kid's voice made me turn.

"It's The Brain!" He yelled, pointing at a large black container with a brain revealed at the top. Artemis scoffed.

"Uh, I can see it's a brain." She said. KF turned to her.

"Not 'a' brain, 'The' Brain." He replied. The container moved between us and the gorilla.

"In the flesh, so to speak." It said in a male French accent. He turned to the gorilla. "Mallah." The now named gorilla grabbed a remote, and, as he went to press a button, I finally noticed the protrusions sticking out of the floor.

'Oh crap.' I thought. Before I could do anything, pillars extended from the floor, and paralyzed us all. 'That explains how they were able to capture Captain Marvel.' I thought. I immediately heard Kaldur speak up.

'Miss Martian, Superboy, now.' He said. M'gann then grabbed the remote out of Mallah's hand, and floated it over to her. She telekinetically pressed a button, and the pillars then deactivated. As we got up, Mallah and the Brain were distracted by a large explosion from behind them. When the dust settled, I smirked.

"Nice of you to join us." I said, looking at Superboy. Suddenly, the wolf beside him charged at Mallah, knocking him down. Kid ran at the gorilla as he tried to get up, and kicked him. Almost immediately, Mallah began shooting machine gun fire, only to be interrupted by Robin swinging in and kicking his face. M'gann then levitated him, flipped him over, and slammed him into the ground. As he got back up and shot at M'gann, I threw a Clubs at his feet once again, and the explosion knocked him backwards. While he recovered, Conner charged at him, forcing the gorilla to jump back as the Kryptonian clone smashed the ground. Mallah then forced Superboy back, shooting him in the chest. Then Artemis shot an arrow at Mallah's backpack, damaging it. Robin and I joined her as she fired another shot, with Rob using a birdarang, and me a Clubs card. The simultaneous explosions destroyed the gun, and the ammo pack, leaving the gorilla defenseless. He backed away near The Brain, and everyone surrounded the pair, except Aqualad, who went to free Captain Marvel.

"Thanks." Said the Captain. He then turned to the large tiger lying on the ground. "Now, one good turn, deserves another." As he spoke, he ripped off the tiger's collar, who immediately got up and glared at The Brain and Mallah. The gorilla looked around, before settling on Superboy and the wolf, and roared.

"Try it. I hate monkeys." Conner replied, punching his fists together. Mallah growled, but before anything more could happen, The Brain interrupted.

"No Mallah, this will not be our Waterloo." As he spoke, his container seemed to expand, and became far more sinister. "Au revoir, mes amis." The container began sounding like it was charging, and Kid yelled out.

"GET DOWN!" Everyone braced for impact, expecting a massive explosion. The sound intensified, and-

The lights went out.

…

I'm not kidding, we were covered in darkness, and when the lights came on, the two villains were gone. I just looked at the spot they used to occupy.

"Seriously?" I asked no one in particular. KF shared my surprise, and slight, disappointment.

"Wait, that big weapon thing was; a light switch?" He said.

A few hours later, we were almost done removing the collars from all the animals in the forest. Artemis, Kid, and I were walking towards the bioship. Artemis turned to Kid.

"What are you grinning about?" She asked. Kid smirked.

"One word, souvenir." He replied, holding up Mallah's hat. Then he put it on. I rolled my eyes.

"Two words, gorilla lice." Artemis spoke back. I chuckled as Kid frantically pulled the hat off. I walked up to the group to see Aqualad next to Robin, Captain Marvel, and the tiger, pulling a collar off of a chimpanzee. Once he did, Marvel turned to the tiger.

"That's the last of the collars?" He asked, petting the animals back.

"Growl." The tiger replied.

"And I can count on you to keep the other animals out of trouble?" The Leaguer asked once more.

"Growl." Once again, the tiger replied. I chuckled, watching the two interact.

'I wonder if the Captain can teach me to speak tiger.' I thought jokingly.

"Good. I'll be back for a visit. I promise." Said the Captain. At that, the tiger sped off. "I think I'll call him Mr. Tawny." I rolled my eyes as I walked over to Conner and M'gann. The wolf was still with them. I stopped walking next to M'gann.

"The rest of the pack is gone, what are you still doing here?" Conner asked the massive white animal. Then M'gann spoke up.

"I think he wants to stay with you." She said. Superboy turned to us.

"Can I keep him?" He asked. M'gann and I looked at each other, noticing the similarities between my situation with Sphere, and Connor's with the wolf. Kid laughed.

"First the sphere, now this beast? Dude, you and Cardmaster sure make a habit of collecting strays." He said. M'gann spoke up.

"Maybe cause their such stray's themselves. 'Aren't you?'" She said. I shrugged, while Connor spoke up.

'M'gann, I'm sorry. I was just, worried.' He said. M'gann got on her knees.

'And that's nice, Connor, but on a mission, we're teammates, not family. Agreed?' She asked. Connor mentally sighed.

'Yeah.' He replied. I smiled. Then Kid spoke up.

"Well, he's gonna need a name. Oh! How's about; Krypto?" He said. The wolf growled.

"Pass." Connor shot the name down himself. I spoke up.

"Besides, that one's taken already." I said. Kid looked at me, as we all started heading to the bioship.

"How would you know?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Research." I replied. As we neared the bioship, I heard Robin talking to Aqualad.

"Look, I need to know. Why'd you keep the mole intel a secret?" He asked our leader. I saw Aqualad turn to see us all at the edge of the bioship, awaiting his answer.

"The source of the tip; was Sportsmaster." He said. Artemis was shocked.

"What? You can't trust him!" She yelled. Aqualad was calm.

"I do not. It seemed possible, even likely that he was attempting to divide the team with false information." He replied. Robin spoke up.

"And given how this mission went, he nearly succeeded." He turned to Kaldur. "But you had to consider it might be true. The Atlantean nodded.

"Yes. As leader, I did, in which case I did not want to alert the traitor." He said. Robin sighed.

"Hate to say it but, makes sense." He said, smiling lightly.

"I am still prepared to step down." Aqualad said. I rolled my eyes, as Kid put his arm up.

"All in favor of keeping Aqualad as leader?" He asked. Everyone put their arm up. Kaldur and Robin shared a look, as Marvel walked up to the bioship.

"Guess it's unanimous." He said, shaking Aqualad's hand. "See you tomorrow." The Leaguer walked away. I raised an eyebrow as Kaldur voiced his confusion.

"You're not coming back with us?" He asked.

"Nah, got to fly." Marvel replied. As he sped off, the rest of us boarded the bioship.

"So, what are you gonna call him?" M'gann asked Connor, referencing his new pet.

"What's wrong with Wolf?" He replied. Kid spoke up.

"Generic but acceptable." He said. As I passed Aqualad, I put a hand on his shoulder, making him turn to me. I nodded, smiling, before continuing into the bioship.

"Says the guy who would've gone with 'Krypto'?" I responded, smirking. Kid shrugged as we all got in our seats.

_**Mount Justice**_

As everyone prepared to head their separate ways, I stopped Robin.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked. The Boy Wonder turned and raised an eyebrow, but when he saw my serious expression, he nodded, and followed me to my room.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" He asked. Before I answered, I grabbed a small remote, and tossed it to him.

"Catch." I said. He caught it, and looked at it in confusion.

"What's this?"

"It's a remote control for a microchip inside my head; that can release an electrical charge capable of knocking out any human on the planet." I replied. Rob looked at me in shock.

"Wait, what? Why would you have something like this, and why would you be giving it to me?" He asked, trying to keep his voice down.

"Because my instincts are almost always right, and their telling me, that pretty soon, I'm going to be pushed farther than I ever have, both physically, and psychologically." I said. Robin sighed.

"And why me? Why not Kaldur? I mean, he's-"

"Kaldur can be stopped with heat, same with M'gann. Connor and Wally can be stopped with a precise blow to the neck, and Artemis just needs to lose both of her bows. You and I both know; that I am the most dangerous person on this team." I interrupted. Robin looked at me.

"Why would you even NEED something like this? I don't-"

"Dick." I stopped him again. His eyes widened with my use of his real name. "Please." He groaned.

"Ugh. Fine." He said. I smiled as he turned to the door. "But just so you know, no matter what, I doubt I'll ever need to use this."

"Thank you." I said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: FINALLY! Once again, I am SO, SO, SO sorry for how long this took. HOWEVER! The next chapter will still be awhile, because of my new planned update schedule. Due to the popularity of both of my stories, I have decided to update one, then the other, and so on. I hope you liked the moment at the end between Robin and Jacob, because I sure as hell did. Finally; I don't know if you have heard, but Netflix is considering taking up Young Justice, SEASON 3! But they will only do that, if enough people show interest, by checking it out on Netflix. So, find it, if you don't have Netflix, buy it (It's really worth the price), then watch, re-watch, and re-re-watch Young Justice. I know Season 1 is off, but; I DON'T CARE!**

**Song Choice; Flash: Just a Little Faster, by There for Tomorrow**


	12. AN

Sorry this is not a chapter, but I have an important announcement; SEASON 3 IS COMING! LONG LIVE YOUNG JUSTICE!


End file.
